Romeo and Juliet
by Nicholh2008
Summary: Bella is paired with Alice for an English project. They have to recreate a scene from Romeo and Juliet, Bella's favorite play. But she doesn't understand how two people can fall in love so fast, until she meets Alice's Brother Edward. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first fanfiction story. Hopefully you will all like it! It is all human, I know we all like the Vampire Edward, but this way he and Bella can explore their relationship more! ;) I'm a stay at home mom, so I will try to post as often as I can. Let me know what you'd like to see happen in the upcoming chapters! The more reviews and advice I get the longer I can make the story! Thanks for reading my first story, I hope you like it!!!**

I can't wait to get started on this project! Mr. Grubb, my English teacher has just told us about our big project for the semester. We are to recreate a scene from a Shakespeare play.

"Now part of this project is to think outside the box" Mr. Grubb explains. "The scene I will be giving you can be preformed anyway you like. For example, Romeo and Juliet and be martins on a different planet, all green with twenty eyes! Or if you'd prefer you may keep it as original as possible. It's your choice."

_This is going to be awesome! Hopefully I don't get paired with mike, which would be extremely awkward! _Mike was my ex-boyfriend, the boy I thought I loved, that is until we finally had sex and he realized he like Jessica instead of me. _Please, please, please don't let Mike be in my group._ I kept repeating over and over as Mr. Grubb was assigning the groups.

"Now since we have an uneven number of students one group will consist of only 2 students. Alice Cullen, you will be paired with Isabella Swan. Your groups scene will be from Romeo and Juliet. Act 2, scene 2"

_YES! Not only is mike NOT in my group but I get to do my favorite scene of my favorite play! What a good day this is turning out to be! _

"Now Miss Cullen, Miss Swan, you do not have a third person in your group. Will you be able to get help from a family member?"

"Of course Mr. Grubb! My family would love to help! And we can get my brother Edward to play Romeo!" Chirped Alice. Wow, and I thought I was excited!

_Who is her brother? I don't think I've ever seen him! I've been at this school for 2 years now and I never heard of Edward Cullen. I know Alice had a brother named Emmett, but not Edward… I wonder why I've never heard of him_

"Bella, earth to Bella" Alice said waving a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Alice, I was just thinking about the project. I'm so excited, this is my favorite story! And my favorite scene! So what are we going to do?"

"Wow, I've never seen you this excited, or verbal before! It's a nice change!"

I immediately started to feel all the blood rushing to my face as I thought of my overexcited outburst.

"There's the Bella we all know! So I was thinking we could go over to my house after school and talk more about the project and start working on it immediately! I rode to school with my brother so I could go with you. That way I can just show you to my house instead of trying to give you directions. My house is out in the middle of nowhere so it'll be hard for you to find. Is that ok with you?"

Wow, I've known Alice for 2 years, I knew she was a hyper little pixie girl, but I never knew she could speak so fast! I swear she said all that in about 5 seconds!

"Sure Alice, I'll just have to call my dad and let him know where I'll be." Just as I ended my sentence the bell rang signaling the end of class. "do you want to meet me at my truck after school?"

"That would be great! I'll see you then!!" And with that she ran out of the room faster that I thought possible!

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, with only a few accidents. In Gym I "accidentally" spiked the volley ball right at Mikes head. Good thing I'm so accident prone otherwise I'd never be able to pull that one off!

At the end of the day I called my dad to let him know I'd be at Alice's house for most of the evening. He said that was fine and not to worry about making him supper, he'd just run down to La Push and visit with Billy. I had a feeling there was a game on and He liked not having to worry about me.

I walked out towards my truck where Alice was standing "About time you got here!! I've been waiting forever!!"

"Sorry, I had to call my dad, and schools only been out for like 5 minutes!" She gave me a huge grin which told me she was only joking with me. I quickly felt the blood rush to my face for the hundredth time today. "So how far do you live?"

"Not too far, come on I'll give you directions as we go" We both climbed into my truck and drove out of the parking lot. All I could think about was the mystery Brother that I never met.

**A/N: Please review!! Let me know what you think!! If you like it I'll write faster!! There will be lemons in the near future! ******** Don't worry they will be good! Please review and give me your opinions and ideas!! Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Those belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

On the ride over to Alice 's house I decided to ask her about her brother Edward. "Alice, I was just wondering. I have never knew you had a bother named Edward. I know of your brother Emmett but not Edward, is he younger than us?"

"No", she answered joyously, "He's my twin! He's been attending a private school to help focus on his music but he decided he didn't want to miss out on a 'real' High school experience. Turn here. So he decided to come home and graduate at good 'ole Forks High! He just started school today, he's way smart so he's not in any of my classes!"

"Well I guess that explains everything. Sorry if I was being nosey, I was just curious." Hopefully she wouldn't mind me prying into her personal life. Man where is her house? I thought she said it wasn't too far!

"Turn right at the next road, our house is just up the driveway." I silently listen to her directions and followed the small road up to a beautiful clearing. House!? This isn't a house! It's a freaking mansion! Pulling my truck up in front of this house just seamed wrong! No way should something as ridiculous as my truck be anywhere near this beautiful mansion the Cullen's called home.

As I got out of the truck I couldn't help but stare. The house was amazing! It was three stories! It was a beautiful, white, Victorian home with a wrap around porch. One corner of the house had an amazing circular tower, just like in a fairy tail! I was half expecting to see a blonde girl stick her head out the window and throw her braided hair down so her prince could come claim her! The detail around the entire house was just amazing. Every crook and cranny had beautiful designs and amazing details even the front door had a beautifully decorated door with amazing designs etched onto the window.

"This is your house!? It's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it! I didn't even know houses like this existed in Forks!" I could help keep the shock off my face or from my voice.

"Yup! This is home! You should see the inside! There's a lot of room, but with Emmett's girlfriend practically living here, and Edward finally being home it doesn't seem as big." It sounded like she was complaining!! How could two more people take up that much more space!? It was impossible! "Well let's go inside, you can meet my family and we can start to discuss how we're going to recreate our project."

She led me to the beautiful porch and inside the amazing house. I thought the outside impressed me! That was nothing compared to the inside! As we walked in we were in a striking foyer with an amazing staircase leading to the second story. The living room was right off the foyer and it looked like I just walked into a magazine! The living room was decorated with warm colors that just invited you in. An amazing fireplace sat in the middle of one wall with a beautiful brown couch and love seat surrounding it. I immediately felt right at home, as was the intention of the rooms' decorations. Right off the living room was an amazing formal dining room with the most beautiful and not to mention expensive, chandelier I've ever seen. I followed Alice in to a gourmet kitchen with everything you could possibly want in a kitchen. Sitting at the island reading a magazine was a beautiful woman who had amazing brown hair, and sparkling green eyes. When she smiled her whole face lit up.

"Hello Dear! How was school? And who is this lovely young lady you have with you?" Alice's mother asked as once again my face filled with blood.

"School was great!" Alice replied with a little more enthusiasm than I thought the answer deserved. "This Is Bella, we have to work on a project for English. Bella this is my mom Esme."

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." I replied, "You have a wonderful home!"

"Thank you dear, and please call me Esme. Bella, would you like to stay for dinner?" Esme seemed like she actually wanted me to stay, instead of like some moms who say it just as a curtsey.

"Oh yes, please stay! Then you can meet my dad! He works late on Thursday nights otherwise he'd be here already." Alice seemed like she really wanted me to stay, and I knew Charlie was going to eat over at Billy's but I really didn't want to impose on this family that I've just met. "Come on Bella, it'll be great and then we can work on our project longer."

Alice had a point and I was really excited to work on it. "Ok", I said. "Dinner sounds great. Thanks for inviting me."

"Any friend of Alice's is always welcome in our home and always welcome to join us for dinner. Plus it gives me an excuse to make something extra special!" Esme seemed very excited about cooking and quickly started looking through cook books to find something to cook.

"You just made her day!" Alice said on our way to the dining room. "She loves to cook and when she has company she always tries to find something new to cook. Sometimes it's awesome, sometimes not so much! I love my mom's food, but she finds weird things to make sometimes!" I thought about the decoration of the house, all the fancy things. I really hope she didn't cook anything too fancy. I'm just an average girl who likes chicken and French fries!

I followed Alice's lead and sat down at the dinning room table, we pulled out our assignment sheet and the scene we were supposed to recreate. "I just love Romeo and Juliet don't you!?", Alice asked me. I started to answer her but she didn't give me the chance. "The idea of two people meeting and falling in love at first sight is just amazing! To know the person standing in front of you is your soul mate, it's just so romantic! Don't you think!?"

"Well…" I started. "Romeo and Juliet is by far my favorite Shakespeare play, I love the story line and the language is so romantic. But I find it hard to imagine that just by seeing someone; you know it's your soul mate. I feel like you have to get to know a person before deciding you want to spend the rest of your life with that person." I couldn't tell the look that had spread across Alice's face, at first she looked almost angry, maybe it was that she was just shocked.

"You don't believe in love at first sight!?" She was most definitely shocked! "You're a girl! Aren't you supposed to automatically believe in that!? I mean, I thought that was programmed into our brains or something!", she finished with a giggle. At least someone found me funny.

"I have never had it happen to me. I can't say I don't believe it, I just think you have to experience it to believe in it." I studied her face to try to see what she was thinking, and all of a sudden she had a smile from ear to ear. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, no reason.", she said with a smug smile. "Let get to work."

**Please let me know what you guys think! Reviews are going to be my new drug! As well as my inspiration!! PLEASE let me know what you think! Chapter 3 will soon be up! Thanks to my Beta for working so quickly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. Even though I wish I did!**

**Chapter 3**

After about 2 hours later we decided we were going to do Romeo and Juliet the way it was meant to be. Alice decided we would go shopping on Saturday in Seattle for some "authentic" Shakespearian clothes to pull everything together. I had to admit that she was very smart and had everything completely laid out on paper down to the tee.

She decided that Edward was going to play Romeo (even though he didn't know it yet) and unfortunately I was to play Juliet. I tried to argue (really hard and very unsuccessfully) but she would hear it. She said, "Bella you were born to play her, you're perfect. From your adorable face, to your beautiful brown hair and eyes and your perfect physique…" Perfect me? She obviously didn't know me well. Was she blind? I admit I had the brown hair and brown eyes and I know I'm small but no where near perfect. Of course she made me blush and exclaimed that even blushing helped me play Juliet. There was no way I was winning that argument, so I just gave up.

About the time we were cleaning everything up, Alice's older brother came home from football practice, followed closely by his girlfriend Rosalie. Rosalie was tall, blonde and beautiful! She was by far the best looking person I had ever seen! She made my self confidence drop just by walking into the room. She was perfect for Emmett. Emmett was a very muscular guy, he was tall and had very short brown hair, definitely didn't look like a senior and was beyond handsome. This family definitely had gorgeous kids. I could only imagine what their father looked like. Which brought my thoughts back to the mysterious brother I had never met. I started to imagine what he would look like when I heard my name, bringing me back to reality.

"Bella this is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. Guys, this is my friend Bella." She was calling me her friend already, it felt good. We had spent most of the time working, but of course there were lots of giggles and gossip. I felt like we'd known each other forever, so I definitely considered Alice a friend. It was nice to know she thought so too.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you." Rosalie said, extending her arm out to me. I shook her hand and told her it was nice to meet her too.

"Bella Huh? I've seen you around school before. You're the one who trips over flat surfaces right!?" Emmett said, with a huge laugh following. Rosalie elbowed him and told him that was very nice.

"No it's ok. He's right. I've always been that way. The nurses at the ER know me by name. They once told me they were going to give me a permanent room and I could just move in." Emmett started laughing so loudly that I thought I was going to bust an eardrum.

"Wow Bella! You're funny! It'll be great having you around! Like my own personal entertainment!" He could barely get out the complete sentence when an arm came from nowhere and punched him in the gut. "OUCH! Damn Alice that hurt! Why'd you do that?"

"That was not a nice thing to say Emmett. God I swear sometimes you don't have a brain! Come on Bella, lets go hang out in my room till suppers done." I said goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie before following Alice upstairs. "God my brother can be such an ass! I'm so sorry Bella."

"It's ok, I'm used to it. At least my klutziness will amuse someone! It just always embarrasses me." I tried to not think about me making a foolout of myself in front of Emmett tonight. I really didn't want to give him a reason to laugh at me again, but I doubted that was even possible. "So what are we going to do till it's time to eat?"

"How about a manicure!? That would pass the time quickly!" I seriously doubted that. "Come on, you can pick out a color and I'll get to work" I looked at her collection of nail polish and immediately chose a very light pink color and she rolled her eyes. "Seriously Bella, we're gonna have to work on your wardrobe and color choices. You're so pretty, a little make up and the right clothes and you could be drop dead gorgeous! Come on let's fix you all up before supper!" What!? First it was just a manicure now it was a complete makeover. Friendship with Alice was coming at a big cost to me!

Right as we started looking at her clothes there was a knock at her door. "Alice, are you in here?"

"Yeah dad… come in there's someone I want you to meet." Alice's dad walked into her room. Wow! There's definitely something wrong with this family! There's no way every one of them are this gorgeous! Alice's dad had beautiful blue eyes and striking blond hair. He had a fair complexion and great bone structure. "Dad this is my friend Bella, Bella this is my dad Carlisle."

"Hello Mr. Cullen, It's great to meet you." I didn't know what else to say. I was mesmerized by his beauty. I could only imagine what he did for a living, model, actor. Whatever he did there no way any women got any work done around him.

"Hello Bella, it's very nice to meet you. Please call me Carlisle we are a very informal family around here." He seemed so normal and nice, it wasn't what I was expecting. "Alice your mom wanted me to come up and tell you supper will be ready in about 30 minutes."

"Ok dad, thanks! Oh, is Edward here yet?"

"Yes, he got home a little while ago. I'll see you downstairs."

"OK so, let's get you out of this baggy t-shirt and into something a little more form fitting! You should show off your curves!" This was not what I wanted to do tonight, but I thought I'd let Alice have her fun. Just this once, hopefully.

About 30 minutes later she had me in a whole new outfit. She decided my jeans were too baggy and didn't show off my butt enough. She had me in what I had to admit was a cute outfit. Tighter Jeans than I was used to, but still comfortable. A really cute blue t-shirt that was tight and showed "all my great curves", as Alice put it. She put a few curlers in my hair while she worked on my manicure. When she was finished with my nails she pulled out the curls and pinned a few locks of hair back into a cute clip. She finished with a touch of makeup, not too much 'cause I wouldn't let her go completely nuts!

"All done!" She said happily. "Wow Bella, you look great! Come here and look in the mirror!" I took one look at myself and couldn't believe it. Just a change of clothes, a little make up, curls and I looked completely different. I liked it!

"Wow Alice! You should do this for a living! Thanks! It wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it was going to be."

"I'm so glad you said that!!" Uh oh, what did I just do? "I thought I could buy you some new clothes, and some makeup. And shoes! You have to have new shoes! We could do it Saturday when we go to Seattle! Oh my god this is gonna be so fun!"

"Alice, I don't want you buying me clothes. Really, I felt bad enough that you'll have to buy all the costumes for our project. I'm not going to let you spend any money on me." I felt pretty confident in my argument and I thought she would drop it. Boy was I wrong!

"Isabella Swan. You look amazing and I am NOT letting you go back to those boring baggy clothes! No questions. I AM buying you a new wardrobe with or without you. If you go with me at least you'll have somewhat of an opinion on the clothes!"

"Alice…"

"NO! Don't 'Alice' me. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine, whatever." With that, Alice's face just lit up like a kid on Christmas morning! Well at least someone was happy.

"Girls, it's time to eat", called Esme from downstairs.

"Come on, I'm starving, and now you can meet Edward!" I was kind of excited to meet the mysterious brother. After meeting the rest of his family I could only imagine what he looks like. Gorgeous I'll bet.

We walked down stairs, well I walked, Alice bounced! I rounded the corner and was totally unprepared for what I was about to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Those all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I walked into the dining room and came face to face with the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. Carlisle was nothing compared to what I assumed was Edward. He had Bronze colored hair standing on end and all over the place. He had perfect bone structure and the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen. And his lips, god his lips were perfect. I could just imagine kissing those lips, feeling them ever so softly against mine, among other places. I couldn't move, couldn't breath and couldn't speak. I felt like I had been staring at him forever when Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me over to my seat. She sat me next to her and across from Edward. It took everything I had just to bring myself back down to earth and focus on what Alice was saying to me.

"Bella this is my twin brother Edward, Edward this is my friend Bella." I had to look ridiculous to him. I just sat there with my mouth part way open staring at him. Finally he spoke first.

"Hello Bella, it's very nice to meet you." He was so polite and perfect there was no way he would be interested in me. I really shouldn't even get my hopes up. Finally I was able to open my mouth.

"Hi." That's it!? _Hi_ that's all I could come up with. God, what was he doing to me? I might not be the most sociable person, but I was never speechless. NEVER! This was going to be a long night.

"Edward, Bella and I were wondering…"

"Whoa, leave me out of this I didn't volunteer him, you did!" Way to go Bella! A whole sentence!

"Ok, fine! Edward, _I _was wondering if you could help Bella and me on our English project?"

"Sure Alice." God he was hot, and had the sexiest voice I have ever heard. "Anything I can do to help you, and Bella of course." He gave me the sexiest crooked smile I have ever seen, his eyes even seemed to light up when he said my name. Stop it Bella, now **you're** just making things up!

"Great! We have to recreate a scene from Romeo and Juliet. You are going to play Romeo and Bella will be playing Juliet! We have to go shopping on Saturday to get costumes. If you want to meet us in Seattle we can find something for you to wear."

Was he really going to agree with this? Does he care what scene it is? Does he realize he's going to have to kiss me!? Oh my god! I'm going to have to kiss him! I think I'm going to have a panic attack!

"**May** I be excused for a minute?"

"Sure dear, are you feeling ok? You're a little pale…"

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, I mean Esme. I'm fine. I just need to use the restroom."

I left the dinning room as quickly as I could; only managing to trip once on the way out. I walked even faster when I heard Emmett's booming laughter. God could this night get any worse!?

**EPOV**

My mother told me that Alice had a friend over, that she would be staying for dinner tonight and to make sure I was all cleaned up and ready to be downstairs by 6pm . I went up to my room and heard giggling on the other side of Alice's door. I knew my sister's laugh, but the other one I obviously didn't recognize. Although I immediately thought it was cute, I wondered what she looked like. Alice hadn't brought many friends home in the past. I started to wonder what else has changed in the 2 years I've been away. I made it to my room and turned on my CD player, deciding to just relax and work on some homework I'd been given today. I **was** done fairly quickly considering my last school was academically ahead of Forks High.

"Edward…" my dad said as he walked into my room. "…your mother was wondering if you could help set up the table for dinner?"

"Sure dad, I'll be right down." My mom must like this girl; she never set up the table for dinner. We always just grabbed our own plate and sat down at the table after we had gotten our food. It made me even more curious to meet Alice's friend. I picked up all my books and put them back into my backpack so I'd be all ready to go for school the next day.

I went down stairs and set the table. My dad went to get Emmett and Rosalie from outside. A short while later we were all sitting down waiting for Alice and her friend. I heard Alice's normal way of descending down the stairs, for some reason she thought she had to bounce down them like she was ten again! Then they came around the corner and my heart stopped. Alice's friend was beautiful; she had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She had a great body, curvy in all the right places. She seemed to be a little nervous because Alice had to drag her to her seat, right in front of me! Now I get to stare at this beautiful girl all throughout dinner. Alice introduced her as her friend Bella. Bella, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. She didn't say anything so I spoke first, trying as hard as I could to be calm and polite. I didn't want my voice to shake as I said her name.

"Hello Bella, it's very nice to meet you." She seemed stunned for a moment. God I hope I sounded ok. Finally she started to open her mouth to talk.

"Hi." Her voice was even sexier than her laugh. I just had to find out more about this girl! I started dreaming about her kissable lips, about how soft they would be and how much I just wanted to reach across the table and pull her to me to test my theory. Just as my heartbeat started to race Alice interrupted my fantasy.

"Edward, Bella and I were wondering…"

"Whoa, leave me out of this I didn't volunteer him, you did!" Wow, so defensive. I could only imagine what she was going to ask me to do. I would do anything if Bella was involved.

"Ok, fine! Edward _I _was wondering if you could help Bella and me on our English project?"

"Sure." I said without even bothering to find out what I would have to do. "Anything I can do to help you and Bella of course." As I said her name I gave her a smile and I swear her eyes got slightly larger.

"Great! We have to recreate a scene from Romeo and Juliet. You are going to play Romeo and Bella will be playing Juliet! We have to go shopping on Saturday to get costumes. If you want to meet us in Seattle we can find something for you to wear."

Romeo and Juliet huh? I wondered what scene we would be recreating. With Bella as Juliet there was no doubt I would be kissing her, I had no problem doing that. I only hoped it would be the balcony scene, it was the most passionate scene in the whole play and I would love to recreate that one with her, with or without a camera. I started to go back to my fantasy when Bella spoke up.

"**May**I be excused for a minute?"

"Sure dear, are you feeling ok? You're a little pale…"

"Yes Mrs. Cullen, I mean Esme. I'm fine. I just need to use the restroom."

I watched as Bella got up from her chair and start to walk out of the room. Man I could stare at her coming or going! Both views were amazing! All of a sudden she tripped over something and Emmett just started laughing uncontrollably. I felt the blood rush to my face in anger, how dare he laugh at her!

I felt as if I should do something, she really did look pale and I was wondering if she was about to be sick. Maybe I **should **take her some ice or something. Whoa, wait a minute Edward, you just met this girl 10 minutes ago, if you act all protective you're gonna freak her out. I just sat there, I didn't know what to do.

"Alice, why don't you go check on her?" That's my mother, always feeling like she needed to look after everyone. "She looks pale, maybe she's sick."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Then Alice got up and danced off towards the stairs to go check on Bella. I wish that were me going to check on her. So I just sat there as everyone was eating their food talking about there day, all I could think about was Bella. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her. Her likes, dislikes, where she was born, if she had a boyfriend. Of course she had a boyfriend, there no way a girl like that could be single but one could hope.

**BPOV**

I went upstairs to the bathroom. "Whoa!" This isn't a bathroom! It's the size of a bedroom! This bathroom is amazing, the bathtub looks like a mini hot tub! The shower could probably hold 3 or 4 people and the counter, sinks and make-up area is bigger than small kitchen!

I looked at myself in the mirror and understood what Esme said about being pale! It looks like I've seen a ghost! "Ok Bella, **breathe**, he's just a boy. It's not like you've never seen one before. Of course I've never felt like this about anyone before…."

"I knew it!" Alice burst into the bathroom excitement written all over her face. "You love him don't you!?"

"What!? Alice I just met him! I can't possibly love him!" Can I?

"Bella, look at yourself! You're all flushed and you're talking to yourself. I think you just fell in love at first sight!" I shot an evil glance at Alice. I wish I could prove her wrong, but I don't think I can. I only met Edward 15 minutes ago, how could I be in love with him?

"Come on let's go back downstairs before your parents start to worry." I walked right past Alice without making eye contact. I walked back into the dinning room where everyone was already eating and sat down without saying a word.

Dinner went by without anymore embarrassing mishaps. Everyone was talking about their day and what their plans were for the weekend. I tried to involve myself as much as possible but couldn't concentrate on anything other than Edward. When Esme asked me about my family and what brought me to Forks I could barely answer her. What made it worse was every time I looked up Edward was looking at me. When he caught me staring he would quickly look away. Did I have something in my teeth or something on my face? There was no way he was looking at me for the same reason I was looking at him. When dinner was finally over I offered to help clean up because there was no way I wanted Alice to grill me about my feelings for Edward. I didn't even know about my own feelings for Edward! I couldn't understand them. Of course there was no way Esme would let me clean up. She said I was the guest and I should go enjoy myself with Alice, yeah right.

I've never had this feeling with anyone I've ever dated. I thought I loved Mike. We had been together for 6 months before I finally thought I loved him enough to sleep with him. I put myself out there and I had my heart ripped out of me. I made a promise to myself that I would never give my heart to anyone so quickly again and yet here I was thinking about giving it to Edward. What was happening to me? Had I really just fallen in love with someone **who**m I just met? Was I starting to believe in love at first sight? If I can't explain it to myself, how could I explain it to Alice!?

"Ok, Spill." Great here we go. Looking at the hesitation on my face she pulled me towards the basement. The basement!? What was she going to do, torture it out of me? "Come on, no one will bother us down here."

**As** she turned on the lights when we were on the last few steps, I did not expect what I was seeing, a complete game room! With a huge flat screen TV!? This was like every teens fantasy… well except for those sexual ones. Which I could wait to have featuring Edward as the main character…

"Earth to Bella! Man girl, you stare off into space a lot." I turned my attention fully to the giddy girl in front of me. "Ok, now what did you think of when you first saw him?"

I was so wrapped up in my fantasies that I didn't think about what was coming out of my mouth until it was too late. "That he was a Greek god." Oh shit! Did I really just say that to Alice, about her Brother!? She must have understood my stress because she got an even bigger grin and screamed.

"Oh Bella, don't be embarrassed!" She started to finish her thought when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we just froze. Oh god, did someone hear my confession about Edward? Please don't let it be him.

"Embarrassed about what?" that was all it took to know exactly who was coming down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**First and foremost, thank you all so much for supporting my first fanfiction story!! I've received some great reviews, but I still want to hear from all of you!! I will reply to every review I get. I promise!! Again, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!!**

**Chapter 5**

_Last chapter,_

"_Oh __Bella__, don't be embarrassed." She started to finish her thought we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and we just froze. Oh god, did someone hear my confession about Edward? Please don't let it be him. _

"_Embarrassed about what?" that was all it took to know exactly who was coming down the stairs. _

"Emmett! Holy shit you scared us!" Alice had frustration on her face as she yelled at her oldest brother; I on the other hand had panic on mine! I looked at her and she winked, she knew what to say. "Bella is embarrassed that she made a fool of herself when she left the dining room earlier and fell over absolutely nothing!" Phew! Alice thank you for thinking on your feet, that was close!

"Yeah that was pretty funny!" Emmett was trying as hard as he could to hold in his laugh. He finally burst into fits of laughter, he was all but rolling on the floor when Rosalie walked up behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Rose what the hell was that for?"

"You are so mean! Can't you see she's embarrassed? Leave the poor girl alone." It was thoughtful of Rosalie to stick up for me but at that moment I was just glad Emmett was laughing at my klutziness instead of my confession for his brother. "Alice, my brother is coming over for a little bit. I thought maybe we could all hang out here and watch a movie."

"Awesome! I haven't seen Jasper in a few days!" Alice looked extremely excited for Rosalie's brother to come over I wonder why? She must have seen the look on my face because she leaned in and said in such a quiet voice that I barely heard her, "Jasper is 'the one' I fell for him at first sight...just like you did with Edward!" All the blood rushed to my face at the thought of Edward being 'the one', there was no way. How could she think that jasper was 'the one'? Just because she fell for him at first sight doesn't mean they're going to get married…does it?

"So what movie are we going to watch?" My mind went completely blank as I heard the familiar sexy voice that felt like velvet rubbing down my body. "I'm up for just about anything. What about you Bella?"

"Um, I…" Damn it, he totally caught me off guard! "I don't care, I like just about anything." I tried my best to give my most sincere smile but I didn't think it was working, I could Alice holding back a giggle.

"I'm here! The party can start!" Just then a blond beauty walked into the room. He was no where near as beautiful as Edward the Greek god. But there was no doubt he was hot. This is definitely Jasper, and there was no way he was NOT related to Rosalie. I could now understand how Alice fell for him, when I looked over at her she had a smile from ear to ear and had a twinkle in her eye! OK, maybe not literally, but all the same I knew the look was, well, love. "Hello Alice how are you tonight?" Ok, he definitely had the same look! I wonder if Alice knew.

"I'm great Jasper! Come on let's all sit down and pick out a movie!"

We went over to the couches in the corner of the large room. Alice, jasper and I all sat on the couch, Emmett and Rosalie on the love seat and Edward in a big fluffy chair. I had to admit it looked very inviting. The chair, not Edward although with him sitting there it made it even more inviting. Too bad I wasn't braver, I'd go sit with him and as soon as the lights went out I'd wrap my arms around him and lean into him for a total make out session.

"Earth to Bella." Crap, I was daydreaming again, I quickly made eye contact with her and she gave me an evil grin. Obviously she knew where my thoughts had been. "Are you ok with watching Tropic Thunder?" I quickly shook my head not trusting my voice. She nodded and quickly put the DVD in and sat down in between Jasper and I

"When the lights went out and the movie started playing I quickly went back to my daydream. Only this time the setting was in my bedroom where we'd have no interruptions!

Edward was a vision of beauty as he crawled up my body until we were face to face. "Bella." I started to say his name but his lips were on mine in less than a second. At first it was soft and careful. When I returned the kiss and open my mouth as an invitation the kiss became more passionate and harder. His tongue caressed mine and his hand slid slowly up my leg, to my thigh until he reached my waist he started playing with the lip of my jeans. When he touched my stomach under my shirt I let out a soft moan in his mouth. Taking that as an ok, his hands went higher up my side until his thumb caressed the bottom of my bra.

Somewhere in the distance I heard a phone go off. I ignored it and went back to my fantasy. I slid my hand over his shoulder and down his collar bone to the top of his shirt. I started to unbutton it slowly tracing my finger tips across his chest as I went along. When I got to the end of shirt I Caressed my hands all the way back up his chest until I got to his shoulders, when my pocket started to vibrate.

I quickly snapped out of my fantasy to retrieve my phone. I had one new text message from an unknown number. I quickly opened it and my jaw nearly dropped

_Bella,_

_What are you daydreaming about?_

_Edward_.

Oh my god! He caught me! Thank god it was dark so he couldn't see me blush! What was I supposed to say? Should I lie? Should I tell the truth? Or should I flirt and let him try to guess? I quickly hit reply and started to type.

**EPOV**

The movie started and I didn't even bother to pay attention to it. It was dark so I could stare at Bella without getting caught. She was so beautiful. I could wait to watch and hear her laugh during the movie. If only I had enough courage I'd ask her to sit with me. But of course I don't know how she feels about me and I didn't want to embarrass either one of us. Bella was not paying attention to the movie. She was looking at the screen but she looked like she was in her own little world. I thought maybe that was just how she watched movies but when everyone laughed she barely blinked. She was definitely daydreaming. When she smiled her face lit up and it made me very curious, I decided to be brave and quickly got out my phone and sent a text to Alice .

_Alice,_

_What's Bella cell number? I wanted to ask her a question about the project I'm helping you guys with._

_Edward_

I patiently waited for my reply. Of course Alice didn't have her phone on silent so she got a few looks. She quickly read my text and looked up at me with a smile. She quickly sent a text back

_Edward,_

_You are lying! But that's ok! ;) Her number is 555-6523_

_Alice_

How did she always know what was going on!? I thanked her and started to think of what I would say to Bella. I tried to come up with something witty, or flirty, but I just stuck with the truth.

_Bella,_

_What are you daydreaming about?_

_Edward._

I quickly hit send be for I could change my mind. Luckily she had her phone on silent. She looked confused for a second because my number was unknown. She opened the message and even in the dark I think I saw her blush. She seemed to think about it for a second and started her reply, a few seconds later I got a new text from her.

_Edward,_

_Wouldn't you like to know! ;)_

_Bella. _

Oh my god! Was she flirting with me? Or was she being mean? She had to be flirting otherwise she would have put a winking smile right? I quickly thought about it and hit reply.

_Bella,_

_More than you know. Please?_

_Edward._

I nervously waited for her response.

_Edward,_

_The truth? I was wondering if your lips were really as soft as they look._

_Bella. _

Wow, I think my heart just stopped. Did she really like me? Or did she just lust after me? I wanted to be with her and not just for sex. I could really see myself with her, I had to be careful what I said.

_Bella,_

_Why and in what manner would you want my lips on you? _

_Edward_

Let her ponder that question.

_Edward,_

_Why? Because they just look so irresistible. And in what manner? Well you just might have to find that out for yourself._

_Bella_.

Oh my god. I could feel my pants start to get a little tighter at the thought of my lips on hers and then wondering other places…

_Why Bella, are you flirting with me?_

_Edward._

_Edward,_

_Do you want me to be flirting with you?_

_Bella._

Did I? Hell yeah I did!

_Bella, _

_Meet me upstairs in 5 minutes_

_Edward_

I quickly sent the text and got up to go upstairs. I really hope I didn't do something bad. But if she followed me maybe I would…

**BPOV **

Edward got up quickly and went upstairs very quickly. I thought I did something wrong when I received another text.

_Bella, _

_Meet me upstairs in 5 minutes_

_Edward_

Oh my god. Should I follow him? Should I stay down here? What am I going to do? I didn't want to ruin my shot at him.

"Go follow him! You know you want to." At first I thought it was my own thought because they were so quiet but then a hand on my back pushed me off the couch. I looked back and it was Alice. How did she know? She gave me a smile and an encouraging wave to go.

So here I was walking up the stairs on my way to...where? Was I supposed to go to his room? I wasn't even sure where his room but I headed up to Alice's room. Maybe he would find me? Or maybe I would stand here in the hallway like an idiot. All of a sudden someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a dark room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's a little short, but I had to give you guys something! And of course I had to leave you with another cliffhanger! ;) You know you love me!! Read and review please!! The more reviews I get the more I write!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters **

**Chapter 6**

I would have been so scared but I smelled his cologne. God, did he smell good. Then two hands were around my waist and he leaned into me.

"So Bella, where would you like my lips?"

Oh god, my heart started to race and I forgot how to breathe. How was I supposed to answer that question? I must have taken too long because his lips suddenly crashed into mine. They were definitely as soft as I thought, maybe more so. Edward kissed me with such passion that I couldn't help but open my mouth and lick his bottom lip. He took that as a sign of wanting more. He carefully pushed me up against his door and I heard it lock. He brought his hand up to my neck and pulled me into a deeper kiss. His tongue entered my mouth and explored everywhere he could reach. I grabbed his waist and pulled him fully against me, our bodies molded together. I felt my heart race again as I felt his hard erection against my stomach. He brought his left hand from my neck and his right hand from my waist and placed them on my ass. Then he pulled me to him and picked me up at the same time. I let a moan in his mouth as I once again felt his erection, only this time it was in between my legs.

He carried me and carefully laid us down in the middle of the bed. He broke away from the kiss for the first time. I grabbed the edge of his shirt pulling it off him. God, he was even more perfect than I thought! He then started kissing down my jaw and my neck, while his hands worked their way from my thighs to my hips. He shifted himself off me so that he could unbutton my jeans. I thought about protesting, but this is what I wanted. It felt so right being here with him, now in his room. He slowly slid his hand inside my jeans and underwear, finding his goal. He caressed my folds and teased me into an unbelievable amount of pleasure; I was aching for him to enter me.

"Edward please…" I could barely breathe, my voice was shaky but I knew what I wanted. "Stop teasing me!" He quickly changed the direction from teasing to pure pleasure. He entered a finger into me as deep as he could causing a gasp from my lips.

"God Bella, you're so wet, but so tight." He went back to my lips and started the kiss over again. Then he entered another finger and found a rhythm that suited us both. He explored me like I've never been explored, he touched me like I've never been touched. He was pleasuring me like I've never been pleasured. I felt my entire body grow with heat and felt an unbelievable amount of pleasure growing inside me. He knew I was getting close because he started going faster and faster till I felt my self clamp around him. I arched my back off the bed and screamed into Edwards's mouth. I thought he was going to stop, but he kept exploring me, kept moving inside me till he brought out another great orgasm. I felt my body go limp in his arms. He broke the kiss again pulled his fingers out of me the whole time looking at me with such lust, need and desire. I couldn't keep myself from touching him.

I flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips pushing myself into him while I caressed his perfect chest. He moaned and I went down to kiss him. He brought his hand up to my head, getting tangled in my hair as he pulled me in for a harder kiss. My hands were still on his perfect chest when I broke the kiss and whispered quietly in his ear.

"So Edward, where would you like my lips?" I instantly felt his erection get bigger and harder. I didn't even think that was possible! I crawled down his body leaving a trail of kisses till I got to the top of his jeans. I grabbed a hold of them pulling slightly while I licked his stomach along the hem of his jeans.

"Oh god, Bella." I pulled at his jeans till the button came loose. I very slowly unzipped his pants, making eye contact with him the entire time. I grabbed his erection with my hand through his boxers. I stroked it and licked it.

"Here Edward? Is this where you want my lips?"

"Oh god yes, please Bella!" I pulled back his boxers to reveal himself to me. He was very well endowed and perfect yet again. I licked the tip of the head and his body shuddered underneath me. "Bella…" He sounded like he was pleading so I decided not to tease him any longer. I brought him into my mouth and went as far down as I could. He was too big for me to take him all in, so I used my hand on the rest. I stroked my hand up and down his shaft while I began to move my mouth up and down his length. Licking and sucking and even biting here and there. He put his hand on my head on moaned. His breathing came quicker and shorter and I knew he was close. His hips started bucking with my rhythm. Both his hands clutched the sheets beside him and he threw his head back.

"Oh god Bella, I'm so close. Don't stop!" I started going faster "Bella, oh god Bella I can't hold it any longer." I didn't release him. I didn't want to, instead I kept a steady pace till I could feel his release. He arched himself off the bed and moaned my name so loud I was afraid someone was going to hear him.

Before I knew what happened he was on top of me again kissing me deeply. "Oh god Bella, That felt so good."

"Yeah well you didn't do so badly yourself." He leaned in for another kiss when someone tried to open his bedroom door. I couldn't breathe! Someone heard us; someone knew we were in here.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to have a little contest. Your reviews mean so much to me and I want more! So I decided the best review I get for each new chapter will be posted on the following chapter! So send me your reviews!! Here is my favorite from Chapter 6**

**Olympic1340**** : Wow! That was a great chapter. I liked Bella's "so Edward, where would you like my lips". You and your cliffhangers :) Boy I hope that is Alice at the door and not one of Edward's parents...**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

"Edward, are you ok?" I froze, Edward saw the panic in my face and grabbed his shirt.

"Hurry, go hide in the closet!" Edward whispered as he quickly pulled his shirt back on. Edward waited till I was hidden an unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Edward, are you ok? I heard some noises in here and I thought you were hurt. Why are your lights and why is your door locked?" Carlisle went from sounding concerned to sounding suspicious in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, Sorry dad, I was tired so I decided to just come to bed, so I didn't bother to turn on the lights."

"And why was the door locked?"

"I didn't want Alice to keep bugging me about the project I'm helping her and Bella with."

"And the noises?"

"I stubbed my toe on the way to bed. I probably should have turned the light on after all." Man did this family think quick on their feet!

"Oh, alright, as long as you're ok."

"Come on Bella get out of there!" Of course! Just when I thought we were in the clear! "Oh, hi dad" SHIT!

**EPOV**

"Oh, alright, as long as you're ok." He bought it. Good now to get back to Bella. Then Alice came around the corner, speaking before looking

"Come on Bella get out of there." Alice froze when she saw dad a shocked look on her face. Dad looked at her and Alice quickly put a smile on her face. "Oh, hi dad" How on earth are we going to get out of this one?

"Alice, I thought Bella was with you?"

"Oh, no. She wasn't feeling well so she came up to the bathroom. I was coming to check on her." I really hope he was buying this. Please, please, please be buying this. She quickly turned to the bathroom, which was luckily across the hall from my door. She quietly knocked. "Bella, I'm coming in." She opened the bathroom door and had a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh, honey, are you alright?" She quickly Walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Well, goodnight dad"

"Goodnight Edward" And with that he walked back up the stairs to their master suite.

"Bella, Alice you can both come out now." Alice emerged from the bathroom and Bella came up beside me. "Man that was close. I thought we were screwed!"

"Yeah, me too! I can't believe how quickly you guys come up with this crap! I can't lie to my parents. I never could've pulled that one off!" Bella looked so cute when she was scared! I wish I could just take her back in my arms and finish where we left off, but Alice was here. She better have a damned good reason for being here.

"Alice, why are you here?" I gave her a hint of anger in my voice so she could hear that I wasn't too happy.

"Well bro, you guys have been up here for about an hour and everyone was getting suspicious. I volunteered to come and check on you. It was either me or Emmett." She gave me a 'who would you rather of had' look. I sighed and let her in my room. "Bella, it's late you should probably get going home. Your dad's gonna get worried soon. Come on I'll walk you to your car." She reached for Bella's hand and I pulled Bella behind me.

"I'll take her Alice, you go back down to the others." I started to lead Bella out the door when Alice stepped in front of me.

"You are supposed to be going to bed. If dad sees you walking her to the car, you're busted" Damn it! She had me there.

"It's ok Edward, I don't want you guys to get into trouble for lying. Alice can walk me out." I desperately didn't want to say goodnight yet, but they were both right. I pulled Bella close to me and gave her a quick kiss. I would have made it last longer, but Alice was standing right there.

"I'll call you later" I whispered in her ear, the kissed down her neck

"Ew, gross! Come on Bella!" Alice pulled her away from me and started walking out my door. Bella waved and said goodnight. They were out of my sight before I knew it, heading down the stairs. I shut my bedroom door and went to lay down on my bed.

"That was the best night ever!" I couldn't stop smiling, I've never been this happy before. I pulled my shirt back off and took off my jeans. I grabbed my phone and got into bed. All I could think about was Bella. I could still smell her in my room. She smelled wonderful. Like fruit and flowers, I couldn't distinguish the smells. But I knew I liked them together. Together they meant her.

I wondered how long it would take her to get home? I should make sure she got home ok, right? I decided to give her about twenty minutes to get home and ready for bed, then I'd send her a text to make sure she got home ok. God I miss her already!

**BPOV **

Alice quietly walked me out to my truck. I was surprised she didn't ask me a million questions. I was a little shocked and she must have seen it on my face.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna ask all about it, but I'm gonna tell everyone you're sick. And if we stay out here gossiping and looking all happy, they'll never buy it. I started to say something but she gave me a tight squeeze. "I told ya so" and with that she danced away back into the house to join the others.

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I walked back into Charlie's house I wonder if I should let Edward know I made it home safely, it's only polite right?

"Hey Bella. Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yeah Dad, I had a great time." I smiled even bigger "More than you wanna know." I said under my breath. "I'm kinda tired, I'm just gonna go to bed. Night"

"Night Bella"

I ran up to my room, only tripping once on the stairs. Got dressed for bed, brushed my teeth and combed my hair in less than 2 minutes. I crawled into bed and stared at my phone. I didn't know if I should call, or text or just go to bed. This was so confusing! I really like Edward, I didn't want to push him away. But I wanted to talk to him so bad! I decided that a text would be ok. It's innocent enough that it wouldn't scare him off, and I'd still get to talk to him. I opened my phone just as it started to vibrate. It scared me and I almost dropped it! I regained my composure and looked at my phone 'one new text message' I clicked view now and instantly squealed.

_Bella,_

_I just wanted to make sure you made it home ok. Did you?_

_Edward _

I hit reply

_Edward,_

_Yes, I'm home. Unfortunately, I would rather still be with you. ;)_

_Bella _

It didn't take long for him to respond.

_Bella,_

_Trust me, I'd rather you still be with me too! It's your fault we got caught! :) _

_Edward_

"What!?" What did I do!? Oh! I think I know where he's going with this. Well two can play this game.

_Edward,_

_How is it my fault exactly? I wasn't the one who was being too loud!_

_Bella_

He he he!!

_Bella,_

_That's true, but if you hadn't been so damned good we wouldn't be having this problem!_

_Edward_

Wow, I was that good huh? I think it's time to tease him a bit.

_Edward, _

_Oh, ok. Well I'll make sure it never happens again, we would want to get caught._

_Bella._

God I wish I could see his face!

_Wait, what!? No, that not what I meant! I'll just have to try to be quieter next time. OR, I could just make you louder, and then it would be your fault next time! ;)_

_Edward_

Shit! I think I just lost this little game. Or maybe not…

_Edward,_

_You really think you could make me louder?? And how would you go about that?_

_Bella_

In my mind I was thinking all the dirty little things he would say to me, all the things he would do to me. And then I got his response.

_Bella,_

_Oh I could do it. And if I told you how, well that would ruin the element of surprise ;) I'll see you at school tomorrow Bella. _

_Edward_

What!? That was so not fair. Yeah, I definitely lost!

_Edward,_

_I've got one word for you mister 'TEASE'! _

_Bella _

I shut my phone and put it on my nightstand. I curled up and started thinking about Edward when my phone when off again.

_Bella,_

_You haven't seen anything yet!_

_Edward_

"Ahhggghh" Damn it why did he have to have that kind of effect on me!? Can tomorrow get here fast enough? Answer, No

**I'd like to give a big thanks to my Beta and personal friend ****rjandersex ****thanks for your help you're awesome!! **

**Now everyone, give me your reviews! My favorite will be posted with chapter 8!! Thanks again for reading!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is my favorite review from chapter 7 from ****LKDunck3**

"**I feel like a little girl with my first crush after reading this story! my husband kept looking over at me laughing that i was blushing through this entire story! i love it and cannot wait to read more. Thank you, you are very talented! keep up the great writing"**

**Thanks a bunch!! Keep the reviews coming!!**

**Thanks to all you who told me to get better soon! It must have worked cause I felt a bit better! **

**And thanks to ****bella c'ella luna who helped me with an upcoming twist! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters :( **

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I woke up before my alarm went off; I didn't get that much sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and what he said to me. I got out of bed, got in the shower and got ready for school. I was sitting down eating a bowl of cereal when there was a knock at the front door. My heart instantly did a flip, could it be Edward? I got up quickly and went to the door and opened it.

"Bella! Are you ready for school?" Damn.

"Oh, hey Alice. Yeah let me grab my bag." I was really hoping to see Edward at my door, but at least I'll get to see him at school. I put my bowl in the sink, grabbed my backpack and headed towards the door where Alice was waiting. We walked out the door and my heart did a happy dance when I saw Edward leaning against a silver Volvo. Yes!

"Hello Bella. How are you this morning?" He looked like a god; he gave me the most amazing crooked grin and my heart stopped dancing and melted.

"Hey Edward, I'm great!" Now anyways. If you would've asked me a few minutes ago I would have just been 'Ok'. God what is this guy doing to me!? I shook my head to get the thoughts out of it. Focus Bella; don't make a fool of yourself. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I slid in.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He said with his crooked grin. Once again I melted. Am I going to do that every time he talks to me, touches me or even smiles at me?

The ride to school was fairly quick considering Edward didn't follow the speed limit signs. We all got out and started for the main building. Edward stayed close to my side, close but not quite touching me. He walked me to my locker and leaned up against my neighbor's locker and started talking.

"So Bella, what classes do you have? Maybe we have a few of them together."

"Edward, your first day was yesterday and I didn't have any classes with you then, what's going to change in one day?" His face slowly lit up and he grinned. He leaned close to me to whisper in my ear, god he smelled so good.

"Bella, just because we didn't have classes together yesterday, doesn't mean we won't today." Ok now I was totally confused.

"But…" He put his finger to my lips to keep me from finishing my sentence.

"I can be very persuasive Bella." I think my heart stopped beating and I quit breathing as well. "So Bella, what are your classes?"

I told him what my classes were and he smiled and told me he'd see me soon. He turned away and walked towards the office. I was in such a daze that I didn't notice Angela calling my name.

"Yo! Earth to Bella! Snap out of it!"

"Oh, sorry Ang, what's up?"

"What's up…? Um hello, who was the god you were just talking to?"

"That was Edward Cullen. He's new this year." I didn't know what else to say to her. She was one of my best friends but I couldn't say 'Oh, that's Edward, the love of my life.' How would I explain that one!?

"Is that Alice's brother? How do you know him? He seemed to know you very well…" If she only knew!

"Yes that's Alice's brother, I went over to her house last night to work on our English project. He's going to help us with it, and we kind of just clicked. He's really nice."

"And hot! Go Bella!" I didn't want to say anything but my face said it all for me. "Oh! You're blushing!! You really like him don't you!?"

"Quiet Angela! Could you be any louder?" A few of the people around us started looking our way. I got my books out of my locker and started to walk towards first period English.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's ok Angela."

"I'm assuming you'll give me more details at lunch?" I must have looked confused. "Come on Bella, that wasn't a normal blush, something happened and you better dish!"

"You know me too well!" She seemed satisfied with my answer as we arrived in English class. We took our seats without another word. The bell rang when Mr. Grubb started to talk, the door opened and who should walk in, but my own Greek God. That's right, Edward. How did he pull that one off!? He shot me his now famous crooked smile and I heard a few gasps around me. Great, now every girl in the class was being dazzled by him.

He approached Mr. Grubb's desk and handed him a piece of paper. Mr. Grubb looked it over and pointed to the empty desk behind me.

"Mr. Cullen you may sit behind Miss Swan." Edward quietly took the seat behind me. I stared to get nervous and shifted in my seat. How was I going to concentrate with him sitting behind me? "Mr. Cullen, I assume you are Alice's brother, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I assume your sister informed you of the class project I assigned yesterday?" Edward nodded. "Great, then you may just stay in Alice and Miss Swan's group." I swear I heard almost every girl in the room groan or growl, all but Alice, Lauren and of course, myself. I couldn't stop smiling.

Class went by agonizingly slow. I couldn't concentrate on anything but The Beautiful man sitting behind me. When the bell finally rang I turned to look at Edward.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" He knew what I was talking about, why was he playing innocent?

"How did you change your schedule?"

"My little secret." I didn't like that answer, and it showed on my face. "Fine, I told the secretary that I was very uncomfortable yesterday and I wanted to have some classes with people I knew, so I gave her yours and Alice's name. It wasn't that hard and here's my schedule." Alice came over and snatched the schedule out of my hands before I could even look at it. She read it as we walked out of the classroom towards our next class.

"First period English, second period Government, third period Spanish, lunch, forth period Biology, fifth period Calculus and sixth period Gym. Well Edward you have three classes with me. English, obviously, Calculus and gym. Well, Lunch too but that's not a class! What about you Bella?"

"English, Government, Spanish and Biology, oh and of course Lunch." I was happy I had most of my day with Edward, and I was very thankful he wasn't in my Gym class. I wouldn't want to make a fool of myself in front of him everyday, which would be too horrible! We said goodbye to Alice and walked to Government together.

There wasn't an empty seat next to me so Edward ended up sitting next to Jessica. He looked like he was in pain the whole class. She wouldn't stop staring and she kept touching him and flirting with him. It bothered me to no end!! I couldn't believe her! She had a boyfriend. Class ended and Edward got up and walked over to me.

"God that girl is horrible! She is way too touchy feely, doesn't she know about personal space?" He was whispering so nobody else would hear him.

"She's still staring at you."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Good." I was confused for a split second and then Edward leaned in to kissed me. I was shocked, but I loved the feeling of his lips to mine and there was no way I was going to end the kiss first. I heard a few gasps and snickers. Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes. "Come on love, we have to get to Spanish" He reached for my hand and I took it without hesitation. We walked out of the classroom holding hands and every eye staring at us, including a very unhappy Jessica. I couldn't help but giggle as we rounded the corner.

"Oh my god! Did you see her face! That was priceless!" We walked all the way to Spanish holding hands. I was in pure bliss.

Spanish went by fairly quickly with only a few stares. Edward was able to sit beside me in Spanish so nobody had a chance to flirt this time. We walked towards the lunchroom and Edward grabbed my hand again, I looked at him a bit confused.

"We must keep up appearances right?" I just nodded my head in agreement. Who was I to argue, right? Who wouldn't want to be holding his hand? That's what I thought ;)

We walked into the lunchroom and got out our food. We sat down at the table Angela and I usually sit at. Then Angela came to sit with us, I introduced Edward to her and vice versa. Finally, Alice came bouncing over to our table.

"Hey guys, why don't you come sit with us? We saved you seats. Angela can come too!"

We all quietly agreed and followed Alice.

"Angela, this is my brother Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie and her brother Jasper. Guys this is Bella's best friend Angela." They all said "hello" and we quietly sat down. Angela seemed nervous but very pleased to be sitting at one of the popular tables for once. I had to admit, I was too!

We all talked about our plans for this weekend, Angela was working on her English project with Mike and Eric. I felt sorry for her but at least it wasn't me. Emmett and Rosalie were going to an out-of-town concert. It was decided that since Edward was officially in our English project that he also had to come shopping with us on Saturday. He acted unhappy about it but kept shooting me smiles as he complained to Alice, who of course ignored him. Jasper wasn't doing anything this weekend so Alice invited him to go with us.

"It'll be great! We can go out to lunch and then go see a movie! And when Bella and I go shopping for clothes for her, you guys can go do guy stuff." Jasper agreed, but only after Edward begged him to come along so he didn't have to stay with two girls shopping all day. In all honesty, neither of the guys looked too displeased at the idea of hanging out with us all day and it didn't go unnoticed from Alice or myself. We just kept our mouths shut, didn't want to ruin a good thing!

The lunch bell rang and we all parted ways. Angela, Edward and I all headed off to biology. I was the only one who didn't have a partner in the class. Angela and I tried but Mr. Gareth knew we were both smart and wanted us to help other students. He put Angela with Tyler and left me alone so I could 'float' to other groups. I didn't like it because Mike and Jessica were both in the class and of course they were partners. I hated those days!

Mr. Gareth had no choice but to put Edward with me, which I wasn't about to complain! No more 'floating' and I got to spend more time with Edward. Jessica gave me evil glances throughout class and I swear Mike was doing the same to Edward. Class was quite boring, nothing really happened; Mr. Gareth assigned us homework and gave us time to do it in class. Edward and I both finished before anyone else. I put my head on the table and closed my eyes when I felt a tap on my arm. Edward slipped me a piece of paper. I looked around to make sure nobody was looking and then started to read it. Wow, not only is he perfect, but his handwriting was as well!

Bella,

Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?

Edward

I smiled at the piece of paper and blushed.

Edward,

No you haven't told me that today. But it's nice to hear.

Bella

I slid the paper back to him he looked it over and started to write again, then slid the paper back to me.

Well you do, like always. So what are you doing after school?

Once again the paper came to me and I wrote him back.

I'm going to your house.

I knew what he was going to think but I wasn't going to clarify, so I slid the paper back to him. He looked stunned for a second, then pleased. He wrote again then slid it back to me.

Oh really? So eager?

He he he! I quickly responded.

No, Alice and I, and well, now you, have to work on our English project.

I smiled as I slid the paper waiting for his response, he almost seemed disappointed.

Oh, ok, well maybe we can spend some time alone when we're done?

Is your mind in the gutter Mr. Cullen?

Always.

I read his answer just as the bell rang; I wrote one word down and handed it back to him. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek and said, "I told you, you haven't seen anything yet!" With that he walked out of the room. What was that word you may ask? I think you already know.

Tease.

Gym was mostly normal, except that I was the only one who got hit in the head with volleyball, and hard! Coach Baron came over to me and asked if I was ok, I started to say yes but I kept swaying. He asked Angela to take me to the nurse's office.

She held my arm and led me out of the gym.

"Jessica is such a bitch!" So that was who struck me, makes sense now. "You think she would realize by now that you are over Mike!"

"I don't think that's the problem Angela, she's been flirting with Edward all day and Edward has made it seem like we are together."

"OH! Ok, but wait, what about Mike?"

"Come on Ang, Jessica is a slut, she doesn't care."

"True. Ok, here you are. Do you want me to stay with you?" She sat me down in a chair inside the nurse's office.

"Nah, I'll be ok. Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem. I'll call you later, ok?" I slowly shook my head and closed my eyes.

The nurse gave me some Tylenol and made me lay down for the rest of the day, which I didn't mind because I hate Calculus. I would just have to get Alice's notes when the day was over. The final bell rang and I got up.

"Crap." I was still wearing my gym clothes. At least they weren't too embarrassing, my sweats were cute and my t-shirt didn't have any holes, or stains. I guess I wouldn't die of embarrassment. I left the nurses office and headed to my locker. When I had everything I needed for the night I closed my locker and Edward was staring at me.

"Holy crap!" I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You scared the crap out of me! You could've let me know you were standing there!"

"Sorry, I was just admiring you in your tight sweats and tight t-shirt."

"Shut up, I forgot to change after gym."

"Umm. How could you forget?" I told him what happened and he wasn't too happy.

"It's ok Edward, I can deal with Jessica."

"Well now's your chance." He nodded behind me. I turned around to see Jessica and her 'mob' walking right towards me. They all looked pissed. Great, just when I thought my day was starting to look up!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please review!! I need to know what you think!!! And again my favorit e view will be posted in my authors notes! Thanks guys!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The votes are in! Thanks for all you who sent me your wonderful ideas! You just might see them in future chapters. Here's the fight between Jessica and Bella. Enjoy! And as always PLEASE review!! I want to keep hearing what you think!**

**Here's my favorite review from the last chapter from ****letsstartariot910**

"**you are making my day.  
this story is so sexy and sweet its adorable.  
you are incredibly talented.  
and ill review every time you update as long as it doesn't take too long :D" **

**Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you're all liking it so far! You guys make MY day when I get wonderful reviews like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters **

**Chapter 9**

"Hello Bella how's your head? I'm so sorry I hit you, I guess I just wasn't paying attention." She had a smug face as she was talking, did she really think I was buying her crap?

"I'm ok. Jessica it's not your fault you were too busy thinking about my boyfriend." Man if looks could kill I'd drop dead right here and now. I've never seen Jessica look so angry, Bella one, Jessica zero!

"I'm sure it won't be long till he leaves you for me, just like Mike did." Damn, she was good. Bella one, Jessica one.

Hearing that, Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck very slowly. I couldn't help but smile as Jessica stood and watched with horror.

"I don't think he's going anywhere, are you hunny?" I gave Edward a very seductive grin and he returned it right back.

"No, I'm _very_ happy right where I am." He never took his eyes off me as he answered my question. I could feel Jessica getting madder by the second. Bella two, Jessica one.

"Oh, just wait. You'll leave her and come to me. She won't be able to satisfy you, just like she couldn't satisfy Mike." I could feel my face drop. How dare her! Bella two, Jessica two. I felt Edwards grip on me tighten.

"Trust me Jessica, I'm very satisfied." Whoa! I definitely didn't see that one coming! Can I count that as mine? Oh well, Bella three, Jessica two.

"Jessica, you're such a bitch!" I have never heard Angela sound so angry, but there she was practically spitting in Jessica's face. "You have Mike, isn't that enough for you? Do you always have to take everything away from Bella? Or are you just afraid she'll take over as the most popular in school?" Just as she finished her sentence there was a loud smack and Angela grabbed her face in shock.

Before I could even process what just happen, I pulled my arm back and punched Jessica right in the nose. She screamed louder than I thought possible. Did I really hit her that hard?

"Don't you ever hit any of my friends ever again." Edward still gripped me around my waist, only this time it was to keep me from doing any further damage to Jessica.

"Bella, come let's go. We need to get out of here." He pulled me to the door and I grabbed a hold of Angela's hand taking her with us. Before I knew what was going on Edward had us in his car and speeding out of the parking lot.

"That was awesome Bella! I didn't know you had it in you!" Angela looked proud, Edward looked shocked. Angela wasn't the only one who was thinking that.

"Me either, actually." I didn't know what to say. I've wanted to do that for so long, but I never thought I'd act on it. That's not who I am but I couldn't stand her hurting my friend. I was one thing, my friends where totally different.

"Bella, how does your hand feel?" Leave it to Edward to only worry about me hurting myself.

"It's fine why?"

"It's bleeding, and it's getting swollen we should probably take you to the hospital to get it checked out." I didn't felt any pain, so I looked down at my hand and he was right. There was some blood on my knuckles and they were starting to swell.

"I guess Jessica really does have a hard head!" I would have agreed with Angela and started joking with her, but the smell of the blood and the pain in my hand were finally getting to me.

"Bella, are you alright? You look really pale, are you going to get sick?" Edward sounded really worried and started to pull over. He quickly got out of the car and pulled me out of the passenger side. It didn't take long for my lunch to come back up. Edward held my hair back and rubbed circles along my back till I had nothing left in my stomach.

"Are you ok Bella?" Angela was handing me some napkins so I could clean my face. I sat back and Edward pulled me into him lap.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I hate the smell of blood." Angela took the extra napkins and cleaned the blood off my knuckles.

"Come on, let get you to the hospital." Before I could protest Edward picked me up and carried me to the car. I buckled up; he got into the drivers' seat and headed back to the hospital. The rest of the ride was very silent.

As we walked into the hospital the head nurse walked up to us, she didn't look worried though, she's seen me in here almost twice a week for the past two years.

"What happened this time?" Nurse Howell asked.

"She punched Jessica, I think she has a broken hand." She looked at Edward and started to smile. Oh of course he had that effect on every other girl he talked to, why not the older ladies as well? I just rolled my eyes

"The Stanley girl? What did she do now?" Nurse Howell and I talked quite often, she knew all about Jessica and what had happened between us over the past couple years.

"She was being rude again, then she slapped me and like the great friend Bella is, she stood up for me! Punched her right in the nose! You should have seen it, it was awesome!" Nurse Howell couldn't help but smile.

"Well then she deserved it. Come on let's get it x-rayed, you guys can wait in room seven, we won't be too long." She quickly ushered me down the hall towards the x-ray room. It didn't take long to find out that I had indeed broken my hand. Nurse Howell told me to go back to room seven and wait for the doctor, I did as I was told. It didn't take long for the doctor to arrive.

"Hello Miss Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen." He looked up from the chart and smiled. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your last name. Well you have some small fractures in your hand. We can put a cast on it, or we can just put you in a brace. It shouldn't take too long to heal, they were clean and very minor." He looked at me with a questioning expression.

"The brace please, I really don't want a cast."

"Very well…" He went over to the cabinets along the wall and pulled out a black brace. "You should keep this on for a few weeks. I'd tell you to come visit me in a few weeks, but considering Edward is with you, I assume you'll be at our house more often?"

"As long as I can help it she will." I looked over at Edward and he gave me his crooked grin, I couldn't help but smile. He really did want me and he wanted me to be around him and his family. This was turning out to be quite a good day after all.

"Ok, well then, you are free to go. Take care of your hand and no more punching people ok?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen."

"Please Bella, its Carlisle. There's no need to be so formal around me."

"Thank you Carlisle." We started to walk out of the room when Carlisle called back to us.

"Oh Bella, we had to call your father. He wants to see you down at the station when you're done here." Great! Not only did Charlie know, but he wanted to see me at the station? This was not good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys so much for the great review!! I'm almost up to 100!! Here is my favorite review from chapter nine from; ****sweetmahogany**

"**I love this story! The whole fight scene was awesome!! I can't stand Jessica and I was glad to see Bella knock her upside her head...(I promise I'm not a violent person, she just irks me). I can't wait for the next chapter!"**

**Thanks again, and I hope you ALL enjoyed the fight scene! So what's Charlie going to do to Bella? Read on and find out!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters**

**Chapter 10**

We left the hospital and headed towards the station. I tried to tell Edward just to drop me off and take Angela home, but neither one of them would listen.

"We're witnesses Bella, we know you didn't start this and Charlie needs to hear our side too." Of course Edward wouldn't leave my side, but I really pushed to take Angela home.

"Bella, Jessica hit me first, you were just protecting me. I'm not letting you get into trouble over protecting me!"

"Fine, it's your funeral." We got to the police station and walked in, there sitting in the waiting room was Jessica and her mother talking to a police officer.

"Bella, get in here NOW!" Charlie was mad! I was in deep shit. I looked over at Jessica as we walked past her; she smirked at me and then looked back at the cop with a sad pathetic looking face. It made me sick.

"Bella, how could you just punch that poor girl? She didn't do anything to you, did she? She wants to press charges." Of course she does.

"Chief Swan, Bella didn't start it." Edward was standing next to me. He was smart for not holding my hand.

"He's right Chief Swan, Jessica hit me first. Bella was just protecting me."

"Why did she hit you Angela?" Oh of course he believed her, Charlie loves Ang. She gets perfect grades and never gets into trouble.

"Jessica came up to us and started saying mean things to Bella." She looked down because she didn't like having to admit she yelled and cussed at someone. "Then I yelled back at Jessica, I told her she was being mean and then she slapped me across the face." My dad looked appalled.

"So you decided to punch her?" He asked, looking at me.

"I couldn't let her hit my friend, it's one thing if she fights with me, it's another if it's my friends. Besides she deserved it, she hit me in the head with a volleyball in gym class too." He almost seemed to understand and look upset, but then he got his cop face on.

"So you want to press charges on Miss Stanley for slapping you, right?" He said, a little too loud. He winked at us and I quickly caught on, I elbowed Angela and she got it too.

"Yes sir." She said in the same volume as Charlie.

"What about you Bella, would you like to press charges against Miss Stanley also?"

"What's going on in here? Jessica is the victim, not these two brats!" Jessica's mom was not a happy camper; she had heard the whole conversation, obviously.

"Well Mrs. Stanley, it seems we have two witnesses here telling the same story. If Jessica decides to press charges against Bella, then we have no choice, we would be pressing charges against Jessica as well." Charlie still had his cop face on, but I could see the glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes.

"Fine, Jessica lets go."

"You might want to take Jessica to the hospital, it looks like Bella broke her nose." Charlie couldn't help but smile as he said it. I couldn't either. The thought of braking Jessica's nose just made me want to do a happy dance, Charlie looked back at me and I stopped smiling. "You're lucky she's not pressing charges now, but don't think you're not in trouble. You're grounded. You can't go anywhere for two weeks. And I'm sure the school is going to want to take action as well considering this happened on school property."

"But Charlie I have a school project I'm working on! I was supposed to stay with Alice to work on it tonight." I could not spend two weeks away from Edward.

"Fine, but you are only to go over there to work on the project." He slowly looked over at Edward. "Now, who is this?"

"I'm Edward Cullen sir. I was talking to Bella about the project when Jessica came over to her." Smooth Edward, very smooth. "I just started school here and Mr. Grubb assigned me to Bella and Alice's group."

"Well Edward, thank you for helping my daughter today." Edward nodded his head and Charlie looked back at me. "He's not staying at Alice's tonight too is he?" We all couldn't help but chuckle. He looked at us confused.

"I hope so dad, he's Alice's brother." Maybe I didn't phrase that right. I hope he didn't notice the panic in my voice. Apparently Edward did because I could see him smirk out of the corner of my eye. My dad didn't seem to like this. "Dad, Alice has another brother besides Edward, are you going to tell me I can't stay just because of them? Angela has a bother and I can stay with her."

"Angela's brother in six, there's a difference. I'm not happy about it, but as long as you're only working on your project then it's fine. And you have to stay in Alice's room, got it?"

"Yes sir." What he doesn't know won't kill him. "Come on guys let's go. Angela needs to get home. Bye dad." We left the police station in a hurry and took Angela home. I thanked her and told her I'd call her later. Then Edward took me back to my house to get some clothes for Alice's 'sleepover'. I was finished packing and turn towards Edward who was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Thank you for helping me out today, I owe you!"

"Really?" He reached out for my wrist and pulled me in between his legs. "Can I collect now?" he slid his hands up the back of my shirt and sent shivers down my spine. God I wanted to jump him right here!

"What do you want?" I asked him with a seductive smile. He just smiled in response and pulled me down to him and flipped me over so he was on top of me.

"Just you, Miss Swan." More chills went down my spine, bowing me towards him. He just smiled, put his lips against mine and started a passionate kiss. The kiss wasn't passionate for long. It turned into need and desire, and became harder and faster. His tongue started searching my mouth, I moaned into his mouth and pressed my body harder into his.

His hand started to travel up my leg until he was at my hip. He grabbed the lip of my jeans and pulled me close to him. I moaned into his mouth again as I felt his growing erection on my thigh. Curse this stupid brace! All I wanted to do was to touch him and caress him until he couldn't stand it.

His hand started to pull at the bottom of my shirt, he pulled it up and lifted it over my head. He kissed down my neck and made his way between my breasts and looked up at me asking for permission. I nodded my head as he unclasped my bra behind my back and threw it to the floor. He licked around my nipple and they hardened at the sensation. He brought his hand up and started to massage my other breast as he took the one he was teasing in his mouth. I arched my back and moaned his name.

He shifted his body and pushed his erection into my groin. I couldn't handle it anymore. I brought my good hand down and tried to unbutton his jeans. I wasn't very successful and was getting frustrated. He shifted his weight again and brought his right hand down and unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled them off his hips and he kicked them off onto the floor.

He sat up and pulled off his shirt and my jaw dropped a little, I stared at his amazing body and I was in awe. I felt his body against mine last night, but I never saw him in the dark. He was amazingly perfect. I felt like I was staring forever. I followed his chest all the way up until I met his eyes. He was doing the same to me. When our gaze met each other he came back down and whispered in my ear.

"You are beautiful Bella." He took my breath away and I could barely speak.

"You're not so bad yourself." I felt him smile against my neck. He started kissing down my body again, licking occasionally and his tongue swirled around my bellybutton. He made his way down to the top of my jeans, unbuttoned them quickly and pulled them off without any assistance from me.

He kissed up my legs, until he made it to my inner thigh. Then he started licking as well, sending chills over my entire body. He started to play with the top of my panties tugging at them when we heard the front door open.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I whimpered. "Are we ever going to be left alone?" Edward quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed his jeans and threw me my shirt. There was not time to put my bra on. I had just pulled my jeans on and Edward had just sat at my desk pulling his shirt down his sides when my bedroom door opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please review and let me know what you think! Again, if you have any idea's let me know! I might not update this weekend; we have some Christmas shopping to do. But if I get the chance I will, just for you guys! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! My Beta and I have both been very busy getting ready for Christmas, She has two little ones as well! So I beta'd this story myself, hopefully it's ok! So sorry in advance if it not! So here's my fave review from Chapter 10 from **

"**duh duh duh. getting caught again. :P  
they totally should have left and gone to Edward's. Lol.**

I wonder who it is though, because i feel like its too early for Charlie to be off work... hm..." 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( **

**Chapter 11**

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Alice came bouncing in my room completely oblivious. I gave her an evil look and her eyes went wide. She glanced at Edward, and I assume he was giving her the same look because she just stood there. Then she did something I wasn't expecting, she started laughing.

"Alice this isn't funny!" Edward half yelled at her. "This is the second time we've almost been caught!"

"I know, I'm so sorry but you should have seen your faces!" She was leaning against the door laughing hard enough that she couldn't stand.

"Alice, why is this so funny? If it was you and Jasper you wouldn't be too happy." She looked up at me quickly and glared. What did I say wrong?

"Jasper? You like Jasper?" Oh, that's what I did. She shot an evil look at Edward and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh this is good. We could definitely use this to our advantage" I looked over at Edward a bit confused, I didn't understand what he meant. I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued. "Alice, I won't tell anyone about Jasper, IF you help Bella and I get some alone time."

"That's blackmail Edward! I won't do it!" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and her face relaxed. "Fine, but I'll do it for Bella, not for you." I gave her a soft smile, but on the inside I was jumping up and down with joy. Finally time alone with Edward, and not getting caught in the process! I know it's only been 24 hours, but I wanted nothing more than to spend hours alone with him, and do anything and everything he wanted to do.

"Don't you guys even want to know why I'm here?" Alice said bringing me down to reality. I nodded and she started talking again. "Well, I was at home and the principle called mom. He told her about the fight you guys got into today. I tried to calm her down and tell her it was probably all Jessica's fault. She's calmer, but they want to see you guys tonight. Apparently Jessica's mom is throwing a big fit about the whole thing" She looked at me and couldn't help but giggle. "I don't know what the fight was over Bella, but you must have done a number on her, because the principle went on and on about Jessica having to go to the hospital and get stitches and a cast and might even have to have surgery!"

"What!? Wait a minute, I only punched her in the nose! How could she need all that stuff? She couldn't even have a cast on her nose, right?"

"I'm sure her mom was over exaggerating, but anyways mom's still peeved and you have to get to school now. She was going to come get you herself but I told her I'd do it so she could get ready. I knew you two were in here alone, and I even gave you time to get… situated. So be thankful it was me and not mom!"

"Well thanks, I guess we better get going, come on Bella." Edward reached for my hand and Alice shook her head no.

"You have to go home, I have to take Bella to Charlie. You guys need to show up with your parents not each other, especially if you want to keep you relationship, or whatever this is, under wraps." Alice grabbed my duffel bag and threw it over her shoulder. "I'll wait for you in the car Bella, you've got two minutes to say goodbye." And without another wood she walked out the door.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble Edward, I'll make sure the principle knows you had nothing to do with the fight." He reached for my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm not going to let you do that. Just because I didn't hit her, doesn't mean I wasn't involved. We're in this together." He leaned in and kissed me softly. I stood on my tiptoes and put my hand on the back of his head to pull him into a harder kiss. His grip on me tightened and his tongue bagged for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues wrestled for dominance. My hands went to his hair and I tangled my fingers and pulled him away gently so I could breathe. He rested his forehead against mine and sighed. "We should go. I'm sure it's been more than two minutes. I nodded my head and he let me go.

We walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs hand in hand. I locked the front door and Edward walked me to Alice's car. "I'll see you in a little bit." He leaned into kiss me again and turned towards his car.

The trip to the station was oddly quiet. I've never heard Alice be quite, it scared me. "Alice, are you mad at me?"

"What? Oh no, sorry I was just thinking about Jasper. I'm still going to help you and Edward out, but do you think I should just tell Jazz how I feel?" I was glad she wasn't upset that I slipped her secret and was still game for helping us out.

"Yes, have you seen the way that boy looks at you?"

"NO! How does he look at me?"

"Alice! Are you really that blind? It's the same look you give him. I'm surprised you've both kept it from each other this long! Edward and I didn't last 2 hours!" She laughed at me but it was quickly replaced with giggles and bouncing. "Alice watch the road and stop bouncing."

"I'm sorry I just can't wait to see Jasper now, do you really think he likes me?"

"Duh" We pulled into the station and I reluctantly got out of the car. "I'll see you later Alice. If you talk to Jasper before I get there, good luck."

"See you tonight Bella, and thanks." I shut the door and walked into the station for the second time in less than 2 hours.

Charlie and I drove in complete silence to the school. We went into the office and sat in the waiting room. Not too long after we sat down Angela and her mother walked in followed by Edward and Esme.

I leaned over to Angela and whispered "Ang, I'm so sorry I got you into trouble."

She just smiled "Don't worry about it. My moms not mad, and whatever punishment we get, it was so worth it! I can't wait to see what Jessica looks like!" It took everything we had not to laugh out loud. We tried to hide our giggles but the secretary shot us an evil look and that sobered us up.

"Hello Charlie." Said Principle Marshall said as he came out of his office. "I'm sorry to call you in here during working hours, but I thought this needed to be dealt with immediately." Charlie just nodded his head in agreement. "If you could all follow me please."

We followed him into the conference room, since his office was obviously too small for all of us to be in at once. When we walked in I saw Jessica for the first time without anything on her face. I had to hold back a fit of laughter.

I hadn't realized how hard I had hit her until now, no wonder my hand was broken! Jessica was sitting in the far corner of the table next to her mother with an ice pack in her hand. As soon as she saw us come in she gave me an evil look. But when she saw Edward behind me she put the ice pack to her face to hide most of the damage. She had two perfectly black eyes and I had clearly broken her nose. She had indeed had to have stitches, she had a small slit right between her eyes. But it wasn't nearly as bad and the principle had mad it sound. And she obviously didn't have a cast on her nose. It looked more like one of those nose braces they use after plastic surgery.

"Now Miss. Swan as you can tell you did some serious damage to Miss. Stanley's face. You do realize that you face expulsion right?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, _expulsion_? It wasn't even my fault I didn't even start it. Angela, Edward and I all started talking loudly at once. "Ok, ok, calm down. One at a time, tell me what happened."

As we told Principle Marshall what had happened I could see him glancing at Jessica. By the time we were done telling our side I could tell we weren't in as much trouble as before.

"Alright, after hearing both sides of the story I think I have come up with a fair punishment. Jessica and Bella, you two are suspended for two days. This will not be on your record, so it won't hurt your college applications. But when you come back on Wednesday you will have detention after school for the rest off the week." Jessica's mother stood up and started yelling so fast that I couldn't understand a word she was saying. "Mrs. Stanley, if you don't stop yelling at me right now, Jessica will be suspended for a whole week. I am going very light on the girls. Don't make it worse." Jessica pulled her mother down and Mrs. Stanley huffed and sat next to her daughter.

"Now, as for you two." He said to Edward and Angela. "You will have detention after school for one week. I would have left you off with a warning but Mrs. Stanley insisted you were both involved and should be considered accomplices." Well all glared at Jessica and her mother, and when I say all, I mean parents included. Jessica looked smugly at Angela and apoplectic at Edward. "Now if you have no questions for me you are all excused. Again I'm sorry for calling you all in here so late. I'm sure we all want to go home to our families."

We all got up and headed towards the parking lot. "Dad, don't forget I have to work on our English project tonight, and tomorrow we're going shopping for our costumes."

"Bella, I really think you should stay home this weekend. You are grounded." Charlie reminded me. but then he seemed deep in thought for a second and then started to talk again. "I'm going to lessen your sentence to one week. I don't think you deserve to be suspended for two days, so I'll lighten your punishment." That was a shocker.

"Thanks dad. But I really do need to work on this project, especially if I'm going to miss two days of English. I'm going to need a really good grade on this project."

"We can take her with us Charlie. And I'll make sure they work on their project." Esme said. I hadn't even realized they were still there. Apparently neither did Charlie because looked a little confused. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I haven't introduced my self. I'm Esme Cullen, Alice and Edwards's mother." I could see the little light in Charlie's head click on.

"Oh, ok as long as they are working I guess it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow Bells. Thanks Mrs. Cullen" Charlie turned and walked towards his cruiser without another word.

"Come on Bella, let's go, you must be hungry. Do you like Chinese food?" I nodded yes. "Great, we'll pick some up on the way home. Edward, call your father and see what everyone else wants." Edward called his dad when we got into the car. We picked up supper and headed back to the Cullen house. Hopefully Edward and I would get our alone time tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!! Now I want you to vote on what happens during their alone time. Is it too soon for sex? Or is that what you guys want!? I need to know so I can make all of you happy! So vote now!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are AWSOME!! I have over 120 reviews! Keep them coming! I'm sorry it took so long to update. My husband has been sick and I had to clean the house yesterday because I had a party last night *my husband and girls got kicked out! They couldn't attend this kind of party! ;) So anyways, here's the latest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**My favorite review from chapter 11 was kinda hard to choose. There were so many! I chose 2 this time. One was funny, and the other about made me cry!**

**Sherry**

**SEX! xD ok ok so i know it may seem like its a little to early...But must I remind you that they almost got caught TWO times. If I were them, id be extremely sexually frustrated. Maybe they should make love? Not full on nasty hard core sex. Just sweet love making. Special?...I know it would make me, and most of the other readers VERY happy. I know WE ALL wanna see some full on Bella and Edward action here. :D  
Your a very good writer! When I grow up, I wanna be a writer. And you really inspire me. I love your writing style, and your very good AT it. haha and.. well lets face it, I'm stuck home alone! I NEED some lemons here and there. xD keep up the good work.!  
-Sherry xoxox**

**bella c'ella luna**

**they've gotta have sex!! or all of us will die of desire and anticipation and then you'll have no readers left...and you don't want that, do you?!**

i think we have unresolved anger issues that end up giving Jessica black eyes, lol!

loved it -

luna

**Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own! :(**

**Chapter 12**

When we arrived at the Cullen house with all the Chinese food it felt like an animal house. Emmett and Jasper ran up to us and took everything out our arms before we even came through the door. We followed them into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting for us. Edward got us all plates but Emmett and Jasper had already started eating out of the cartons.

"Boys, be civil! Please use plates, and sit down at the table with the family." They groaned loudly and each took a plate from Edward. We all sat down at the table and started to eat. It was a fairly quiet dinner until Emmett opened his mouth (which was full of food)

"So where were you guys?" He asked us

"We were at the school talking to principle Howell." Esme said.

"About what?" Emmett wouldn't let it go

"I got detention for a week." Edward added

"What!? You haven't even been there a week and you already got into trouble how did you manage that!?" Emmett asked while laughing.

"Fighting"

"It was my fault; I was the one who got into a fight with Jessica. Edward was just there with me." I didn't want anyone to think badly of Edward. After all it wasn't his fight.

"Jessica Stanley, that little bitch? Did you kick her ass?" Emmett asked with way too much enthusiasm.

"No, she slapped Angela, so I punched her." I tried to shrug it off but no such luck.

"Did you break her nose?" Emmett asked

"Yes." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie and Jasper grinning, apparently nobody liked Jessica.

"You did more than that Bella. You should have seen her face Emmett! She has two black eyes and had to get stitches. She's going to have a scar." Edward seemed a little too proud as he explained to Emmett.

"Man I wish I could have seen that! That would have been awesome."

"Boys, that's enough. You know we don't condone violence in this house."

"But mom, Jessica deserved it! She's had it coming to her for a long time." Emmett said

"I don't care. This conversation is over." We tried talking about other things but it didn't really help. Carlisle had taken care of Jessica and myself at the hospital, so talking about his day was out. Emmett kept bringing up Jessica, Rosalie's day was pretty boring and Jasper and Alice seemed to be off in their own little world.

When we were finally done eating and we all helped clean up the kitchen. "Alright, now that the dinning room table is clean I want Alice, Edward and Bella to work on their English project. Emmett, Rose and Jasper why don't you three go down stairs and watch a movie or something. Let these three get to work." Esme pushed the others towards the basement and Alice got out her notebook with all our plans in it.

"So I was thinking about having your outfits' custom made. I don't think we'll be able to find these anywhere and it'll be easier that way." Alice handed each of us a piece of paper, mine had a beautiful drawing of a dress. It had a corset and long sleeves with a long skirt that puffed out just the right amount. I hated wearing dresses but I had to admit that it was beautiful. I looked over at Edwards and his was a classic black tux but it had a ruffled dress shirt instead of a tie. The tux didn't look very modern so it would blend in with the era we chose.

"Alice these are beautiful, who drew them?" I asked

"I did, do you really like them?" She replied and my mouth dropped.

"Wow, Alice you're so talented, you should do this for a living. Have you ever taken any art classes?"

"I've taken a few classes, but they are too boring. I want to go to school to be a designer. I'm really glad you like them. What about you Edward?" I looked over at Edward and he was staring off into space. "Hello, earth to Edward." She waved her arms in front of his face and he seemed to snap out of it.

"Sorry Alice, what did you say?"

"I asked if you liked the outfits."

"Oh, yeah they are nice."

"Nice? Nice! It took me hours to draw those! I sure hope they're better than _nice._" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to offend you. They will be perfect. Where do we have to go to get them made?"

"Well I called everywhere and the only place I could find that could make them on such short notice is in Seattle. Bella will you be able to go that far tomorrow? They will need to take exact measurements if it's going to be made right."

"I'm sure Charlie will be ok with it. As long as he knows it's for school. Maybe your mom should call and tell him. He seemed to like her." Alice nodded; she quickly sent a text message and then took the drawings from us.

"Ok, now we need to talk about where we are going to film." Carlisle and Esme walked around the corner just then and sat down at the table with us.

"What did you want to ask us Alice?" Carlisle asked

"Mom, could you call Charlie and ask him if Bella can come to Seattle tomorrow so she can get fitted for her dress. If we don't do it tomorrow they won't be done in time."

"Sure, that won't be a problem. Bella may I have your phone number please?" Alice handed me a piece of paper and I jotted down our home number and gave it to Esme. "Thank you dear."

"I have another question, for both of you this time. I was trying to think of the perfect place to do the balcony scene, but I can't come up with anything. So… I was wondering. Could we build one? Please? I've always wanted my own balcony off my room anyways and it would be perfect for the scene we could put up a trellis and Edward can climb up that to get to Bella on the balcony. Please daddy? It'll be so much easier than trying to find a place." Alice gave her dad big 'ole puppy dog eyes and bashed her eye lashes at him.

I was shocked to hear Alice's plan. Would her parents really build a balcony just for our English project? Carlisle looked over at Esme and she gave a slight nod. They were going to say yes! There was no way I could have gotten away with that! Not with Charlie as my dad.

"I'm sure we can do something to help you guys out. I'll look around for a construction company tomorrow and see if we can get started on it right away." Alice jumped out of her chair and raced over to Carlisle and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much daddy! We are totally going to get an A!" Alice left her dad and went to Esme and hugged her just as tight. "Thank you mom, you guys are the best!"

"Thank you for helping us out Carlisle and Esme. It's very thoughtful of you." I added not wanting to sound rude. Plus I was very thankful.

"Yes, thank you mom, dad." Added Edward.

"Well, we'll let you kids get back to work" Esme said as she got out of her chair. "Bella is it too late to call your father?" I shook my head no and she left the room to call Charlie. Carlisle followed right behind her.

"Ok, that's all I have for now. Let's go down and join the others." She put her notebook back in her bag and started to head downstairs.

"Wait, Alice." She turned around and looked at me. "If that all we had to do, why did you want me to stay the night?" She rolled her eyes and looked at Edward and then back to me. "Oh" Edward couldn't help but laugh at my stupidity. Duh, of course she was giving me a reason to spend more time with Edward. She walked away and headed down to the basement.

"Come on, let's go down with the others, we wouldn't want them to think anything was up." Edward said. "Not yet anyways." He added with his sexy crooked grin. He held out his hand for me and I gladly took it. I felt a bit of electricity flow though our hands and both our eye got a little wider. At least I wasn't the only one who felt it. But I wasn't going to say anything, and apparently neither was he.

We walked down the stairs and he let go of my hand. We didn't want anyone else to know about us (if there was an us). The only seat left was the love seat, so Edward and I would have to share, which was fine with me.

I sat down and he grabbed a blanket and covered me up and sat down beside me. It was dark and it was already 30 minutes into the movie. We were watching 'don't mess with the Zohan'; I have already seen it so it didn't matter.

I put my feet up on the ottoman and Edward scooted closer to me and covered himself up with the blanket. Nobody was paying attention to us so they did see how close we were.

Edward pulled my right leg over is leg and rested his hand on my thigh. My heart started to race as his hand went higher. I looked at the others and they were completely oblivious. He took his hand off my thigh and my heart stopped then went into over drive when I felt his lips on my neck.

He was placing soft kisses on my neck all the way up to my ear. The sensation gave me Goosebumps over my entire body. Then his right hand found its way to this inside of my thigh. My heart jumped and my breath hitched. I could feel him smile against my neck and his hand went up higher, right to the place I wanted him most. He massaged me through my pants and kept attacking my neck He started to suck and nibble on my ear at the same time he undid my jeans.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I wanted him to touch me so badly and he was just teasing me. He was playing with the top of my underwear but wasn't going any further. I tried to think of a way to ask, no beg, him to touch me but I couldn't without the others hearing me. As if he could read my mind Edward slid his hands into my underwear and started to touch me, and caress my clit. It was so hard not to moan out loud. He knew the effect he was having on me and he kept teasing me.

"Do you want my fingers inside you Bella?" He whispered in my ear. I bit my lower lip and nodded.

He seemed very happy with my answer because I could once again feel him smile against my neck. He slowly brought his fingers closer to me and when he was finally at my entrance her entered one finger. I gasped quietly and bit my lip again. He slowly entered another finger and found the same rhythm he had the other night.

"God Bella, you're so wet for me, and so tight." I closed my eyes as he curved his fingers hitting just the right spot.

"Do you like this Bella?" I nodded again "Do you want me to add another finger?" I wasn't sure I could handle another, but nodded anyways. He slid in a third finger and I almost lost it right there.

He started pumping his fingers inside me faster and a little harder. I was amazed that nobody was paying attention. Well, at least I assumed nobody was. I was off in my own little world so I didn't notice anything around me. I could hear a slight moan escape from Edwards lips as I felt my self tighten around his fingers.

He curled his fingers again bringing me so close to ecstasy I could barely stand it. I wanted to moan his name or scream, something, anything but I knew I couldn't.

"Cum for me Bella." He whispered so seductively I couldn't hold it any longer. He curled his fingers once more and I felt heat fill my body and tightness in my lower abdomen. Then I felt myself tighten around him and I felt my orgasm rush though my body.

I was breathing hard and couldn't see anything even though my eyes were open. There were tiny white spots everywhere. It felt amazing, even after the fact. All I could do was smile. I felt Edward smile again and kiss my neck before he brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste me.

"You taste just as good as I had hope Bella." He whispered. I just sat there shocked, Mike hated to go down on me claiming he didn't like the taste. So he refused to do it. Then I smiled at the thought of Edwards lips and tongue down there, hopefully soon.

I leaned over towards Edward and put my hand on his large erection and smiled. "Your turn" I whispered. He gave me his crooked grin and I undid his jeans and let him loose. I griped him tightly and he threw his head back and closed his eyes.

I started to stroke his shaft gripping tight, but not too tight. He was enjoying himself very much and it looked like it took all he had not to moan. I was glad he was having the same problems I had had.

"Bella, your father would like to talk to you." Esme called from upstairs.

"Shit" I heard Edward mumble and I sat up quickly before the others caught us in such a close embrace. I rolled my eyes and zipped up my jeans before I uncovered myself. I couldn't wait to hear the wonderful reason my father had for pulling me away from my Greek god.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N I hope this made everyone happy, At least it wasn't a real cliffy!! Sorry Luna, no sex. Too many people though it was too soon. Maybe in a few chapters. :) **

**Now, REVIEW! Please! Reviews are like my own personal brand of heroin! So give me my fix!! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have 2 little girls and it's very hectic around here! Plus my husband called of work Thursday and Friday due to him having the flu. (He still doesn't feel that great)**

**Here's my fave review from chapter 12 from ****Steph**

"**If your reviews are your brank of heroin then give me mine! SEX! come on as if that didn't get them hot under the collar. PLEASE I'll beg if you like. Put me out of my misery. This is such a great story! so hot and keeps me really interested. PLEASE??"**

**And now, on with the show! (or, story I guess…..)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight :( **

**Chapter 13**

I dragged myself upstairs, not wanting to talk to Charlie. I wanted to be back downstairs with Edward.

I took the phone from Esme with a smile and braced myself for Charlie's anger.

"Hi dad"

"Bella, I thought you were supposed to be working on your project, not watching a movie?" He didn't seem too happy. He obviously thought I was lying to him, which I wasn't, not complete anyways.

"We were working, but we got finished early. We have to go to Seattle really early and Alice just thought it would be easier if I was able to get ready here and we just left right away." There was complete silence on the other end. I sighed. "Fine dad, I'll come home."

"No Bells, it's fine. Just don't spend all day out, you are grounded after all."

"Thanks dad. I shouldn't be too long, but Alice loves to shop so I can't promise anything."

"Fine, keep in touch with me tomorrow ok?" Great, checking in with the parental, oh joy!

"Will do dad, thanks. Goodnight"

"Night Bells, love ya"

"Love you too dad."

I hung up the phone and headed back downstairs to my own personal Greek god.

I sat down next to Edward and he pulled me closer to him. I covered myself up with the blanket and cuddled into him. He took my hand in his and held it softly.

Neither of us spoke throughout the rest of the movie, we just sat there holding hands. I was completely and utterly falling in love with Edward Cullen. I could only hope he felt the same way about me.

When the movie was over Edward and I scooted back to our sides of the love seat. Emmett and Rosalie were the first ones to get up and break the silence.

"Well as much as I love to hang out with my little siblings, we're gonna go to Rose's house. Jasper do want a ride?"

"No, I think I'm gonna hang out with Edward tonight, play some video games. Is that ok Edward?" Edward didn't seem too excited about Jasper staying and I really didn't want him to stick around and take Edward away from me. But I couldn't say anything, so I just held my tongue. Then I saw Alice wink, what was she up to now?

"Sure Jasper, and if it gets late you can just crash on the couch." I was a little confused and sad when I heard Edward agree to let Jasper stay.

"Alright, we'll see ya tomorrow. Good luck shopping with Alice Bella! Good thing Edwards going, she might not make you stay so long." Emmett said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah right! I need all the hands I can take; someone's gotta carry my bags. I'm thinking about making Jasper come too, so I'll have more muscle." Oh god, she was going to keep us out forever!

"Rose lets get out of here before she recruits me too." Emmett said while he pushed Rose towards the stairs.

"Night guys, Jazz I'll tell mom that you're staying with Edward. Have fun!"

They left and we all sat in silence for a while. Alice finally jumped up and pulled me off the love seat. "Come on, let's go to bed, night boys." What? We were leaving?

Alice led me upstairs to her room, and I immediately felt empty inside. I wanted to be with Edward.

As soon as we walked through the door Alice ran to her bed and jumped on it. "Oh my god Bella, you were so right! I told Jasper everything and he feels the same way! I can't believe he never told me before!"

"That's great Alice, I'm happy for you." I really was happy for her, but I longed to be in Edwards's arms.

"Oh calm down Bella, it's not like you're never gonna see him again. Come on lets do makeovers!"

"No way! I'm not your test dummy. Once was enough."

"Oh, come on Bella. Please?" She gave me those big puppy dog eyes, the same one she gave Carlisle. Damn, she was good no wonder Carlisle gave in so easily.

"Fine." I sat down at the end of her bed and held my knees to my chest. I didn't want to be Bella Barbie, but at least it'll help past the time.

Alice went to her closet and pulled out a few bags one from Abercrombie and Fitch and the other from Victoria Secret. "Um, Alice what are those?"

"I bought you some clothes! I left school early and went to the mall today." She pulled out a few pairs of jeans and some shirts and laid them on the bed for me to look at. "Pick out an outfit."

They all looked relatively harmless, at least she bought stuff that I wouldn't mind wearing. I picked out a pair of hip huggers and a cute blue top.

"Great choice." She threw a white tank top at me. I was a little confused. She rolled her eyes "Put this on under the blue shirt, it might show a little too much cleavage"

"Alice I don't have any cleavage." It's not that I didn't have boobs, they just weren't big enough to have that problem.

"You will with this bra." She stated as she pulled out a black bra from the Victoria Secret bag. She threw it at me just like she had the tank top. It was my size and everything.

"How is this going to help? And how did you know my bra size?"

"I just know these things Bella, and it's a push up bra so it'll make your boobs look awesome!" I can't believe we were talking about my boobs. I headed towards her bathroom to get dressed when she yelled at me. "Wait!" She pulled something else out of the Victoria Secrets bag and handed it to me. "These too." They were black boy shorts that matched the bra perfectly. _Great_ I thought.

I quickly changed into my new clothes and went back into Alice's room. She was at her vanity going through a bunch of make up and she had turned her curling iron on.

"Sit." I obeyed and she went to work. I wanted to protest, and fight, but I figured if I just sat there and let her do what she wanted there would be less torture involved.

About 30 minutes later she had my hair curled and make up on. I was surprised once again by her work. She only put a light layer of makeup on me, which I was very thankful for. She mainly accented my eyes, they no longer looked a dingy brown, but a beautiful shade that I never thought was possible.

"Thanks Alice, What are we going to do now?"

"_We_ aren't going to do anything." I didn't understand what she meant and I thought I was being kicked out of her house or something. I started to feel a little upset when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Alice called excitedly

"Hey Alice, Bella." Jasper said as he walked into the room.

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say.

"Edward was getting boring, mind if I hang out here?"

"No! Not at all." We sat down on the floor and nobody talked. I was feeling very awkward. "Bella, could you get us some popcorn?"

"Sure." I got up and headed out of the room shutting her door behind me. I felt better instantly, there was way too much tension in that room.

I made my way to the kitchen and started going through the cabinets looking for some popcorn to pop.

"Can I help you find anything?" I jumped and screamed when I heard his voice right behind me. I spun around getting a little dizzy and came face to face with his beautiful crooked smile.

"Edward! You scared me." My heart was racing and I was breathing heavily, and not just because he had scared me either.

"Sorry, I'll try to stomp my feet when I walk into a room from no on." He had a smirk on his face, smart ass.

"Smart ass." Hey, my thought was perfect, why not voice it.

"So what are you looking for? I do live her after all, so I think I can help."

"Popcorn."

"Popcorn huh?" He had an amused grin on his face. Once again I was confused.

"What's so amusing about me looking for popcorn?"

He took a few steps closer to me and I backed up and hit the counter. He was right in front of me and leaned in for a kiss. Or so I thought

"Popcorn is Alice's code word for 'alone'"

"Oh, OH I get it! She wanted to be alone with Jasper?"

"Silly Bella, she wanted US to be alone." OH! _Even better_ I thought!

I couldn't help but smile and he smiled back at me. He put his hand on the counter trapping me in place.

"Bella, did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

"That's thanks to Alice, she played dress up with me again."

"No Bella, that's not why, you've looked beautiful all night." Next thing I knew his lips were on mine and he was kissing me. His hands went to my hips and he pressed himself against me. I let out a soft moan as I felt his hard arousal against my stomach. That seemed to encourage him even more.

He hardened the kiss and his tongue slid across my bottom lip and I gladly opened my mouth to him. There was nothing going on in my mind but Edward kissing me. The house could catch on fire and I don't think we would even notice.

Then I got a thought, just one single thought was able to make it through my mind. _What if he didn't love me back? What if he just wanted me for sex, just like Mike. _My stomach tightened at the thought and my kiss must have shown something was wrong, because Edward pulled away from me and was looking into my eyes, god those amazing eyes. I could get lost in them forever. _Focus Bella_

"Bella, are you ok?" I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to ask him how he felt.

"Edward, what are we doing?"

"I'm kissing you Bella." He said with a smile as he caressed my cheek

"No, I mean all of this, us. What are we to each other. I was used once before and I can't do it again. If you just want sex from me…" That was all I could get out before his lips met mine again.

"Bella." He said breaking our kiss. "I don't want just sex from you." He leaned his head on to mine and took a deep breath. "Bella, I think I'm falling for you."

I sucked in a sharp gasp of air and my heart soared. Edward Cullen felt the same way I did! "Edward." He looked at me and all I could do was smile. I went to him this time wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him with so much passion I thought I would pass out. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me.

His hands grabbed my thighs and he sat me on the counter and pressed into me. He was right at my core and I could feel his erection once again. It made me gasp breaking the kiss for the first time.

He started to kiss down my neck and around to my ear. He sucked and nibbled on my ear making me moan again. I put my hands on his lower back and wiggled towards the edge of the counter and pulled him even harder against me, making him moan.

"Bella." He whispered. His hands started going under my shirt and I realized we were still in the kitchen, where we could easily be walked in on.

"Edward, not here." He stopped nibbling at my neck and put my legs around his waist. Then he pulled my off the counter and carried me towards his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know I know, you hate me, another Damn cliffy! But, how else am I going to keep you coming back for more!? **

**I want to hear from you guys again! Do you want an Alice and/or Jasper point of view? Or just stick with Edward and Bella? Let me know!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello loyal readers! I though I would give you guys all an early Christmas present!! Now, after all the begging and pleading I think I have a great chapter in store for you!! I want reviews!! I NEED reviews!! They are like a frieking drug! I'm almost to 200!! I would love to see that number SOAR! If you like this chapter review, even if you don't normally, please? So here's my fave review, they were all good but this one made me laugh the most it's from ****Truth in the Moon**

"**gr. why? its such a great story, why must you leave us hanging?! its not fair! damn cliff hanger... please update soon. i really want to see what happens! please? :D"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twlight**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14**

Edward and I never stopped kissing as he carried me up to his room. He opened the door and kicked it shut with his foot. He leaned me up against the door pushing his erection into me yet again while he locked the door.

He made his way over to the bed and he broke the kiss. He laid me down on the bed and I scooted towards the headboard, never losing eye contact with him. He crawled towards me and he crashed his lips back to mine as soon as he reached me.

Edward pushed me back to the bed and hovered above me. I wanted him closer; I needed the friction that I had lost. I brought my knees up and pulled on his belt. He took my hint and pushed into me gently, with both let out a soft moan.

He propped himself up on his elbow and ran his right hand up my body stopping at the hem of my shirt. He pushed it up my body till he reached my breasts. His thumb traced along the wire of my bra giving my goose bumps. I longed for him to touch me.

I brought my hands around to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He broke our kiss again and took of his shirt, showing me his marvelous body once again. I sat up coming face to face with him. He looked into my eyes and what I saw stunned me. How could someone show so many emotions in just one look? I saw need, desire, lust and love. Love? Was that really what I was seeing? God I hope so.

I leaned in and kissed him again and he brought his hands back to my shirt. He quickly brought it up over my head and threw it across the room. He kissed me again with more force, more need and hunger.

He pushed me back to the bed and his hand started roaming my body touching as much of my skin as he could. He abandoned my lips and started kissing and nibbling at my neck. I arched my head back giving him more access which he gladly accepted. He sucked hard, almost painfully.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I couldn't believe this feeling I had. I knew exactly what he was doing, but I didn't want him to stop.

"I want everyone to know you're mine, so I'm marking you." His words sent me over the edge. I knew I was going to have to hide the hickey around my dad. Yet I wanted to show it off to the world. I hated hickeys, but I wanted everyone to know I was his too. And showing off something that he had done in such a passionate state made my insides burn with desire.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. All I felt was pure lust for the man in my arms. I wanted nothing more to feel him all over my body. Edward kept attacking my neck; he kissed along my jaw and made his way up to my ear. He once again nibbled and sucked sending pure pleasure throughout my body. I moaned his name softly. I waned more. I NEEDED more. He wrapped his hand around my back and unclasped my bra. I shrugged it off my shoulders and it got thrown away like our shirts.

The feeling of my breasts against his chest was wonderful. He was so warm and amazing. He started to kiss down my neck planting soft kisses along my collar bone making his way to my breasts. He took my left one in his mouth and attacked my right one with his hand. He softly squeezed and caressed me. He rubbed his thumb across my hard nipple and I moaned again.

At the same time he was sucking me, and biting my nipple gently with his teeth. He pulled away and softly blew on my nipple making them harden even more. Then he switched sides paying an equal amount of attention to both.

"Edward." I gasped and he blew on my nipple again. "Please, stop teasing me."

"What do you want Bella?"

"I want you to touch me. Please"

He brought himself up on his hands looking down at me. I felt the blood rush to my face. I've never had anyone look at me the way he did. I knew he wanted me just like I wanted him.

He sat up on his knees still in between my legs. He pulled at the belt on my jeans and gave me a quick look. I nodded and he undid my belt, then pulled at the button and then the zipper. He lowered himself down to my stomach and started his soft kisses again.

He tugged at my jeans, I raised my hips and he slid them down my legs. He threw my jeans to the floor, adding to our growing pile. He placed his hands on my thighs and slid them up my body.

Once he was at the edge of my panties he tugged them down, slowly. I was nervous to be naked in front of him, but I was too excited to really care. Once they were on the floor he made his way up to my lips kissing me once again, while his hands roaming my body. Yet he stayed away from all the areas I wanted him to touch the most.

I loosened his belt and undid his jeans; I pushed them off his hips, he took over for me and kicked them off and onto the floor. He was in nothing but silk boxers. I couldn't tell what color they were, but I knew they were dark, and they felt incredible against my skin.

There was only a thin layer of clothes separating us now as he pushed into me again. I couldn't help but gasp as I fully felt him against me. I knew he was big, but this was the first time he was so close to me in this position.

He shifted off me slightly and brought his hand down and rested them in between us. He caressed my folds and I arched my hips begging him for more. He slowly entered a finger into me and moaned quietly. He must have heard me and took it as an ok for another, because he quickly added a second finger.

"God Bella, you're so wet." He started pumping his fingers in and out while he started sucking on my breast again. The two sensations together made me arch towards him and he pumped into me faster. He curled his fingers and I knew I was getting close to my release. I felt myself clench around his finger and he stopped. I was stunned, I didn't know what to think.

I looked into his eyes and he just smiled at me. "Bella I want to taste you, I want to make you cum with my mouth." He wasn't asking, he was telling and it made my blood boil and I felt more moisture between my legs.

He positioned himself between my legs and kissed the inside of my thighs. The closer he got to me the wetter I became. Then I could feel his hot breath on me and he licked me from bottom to top sending shivers up my entire body.

He was lapping up my juices, his tongue felt incredible. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better he sucked on my clit. I felt the heat rise throughout my entire body. He continued sucking and licking me and then he started nibbling, bringing me so close to ecstasy. I put my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair. I was moaning and gasping and right when I thought I couldn't handle anymore pleasure he entered two fingers into me. He didn't take his time pumping his fingers in and out.

I was gasping his name and he knew I was close. He curled his fingers and sucked on my clit at the same time. That was my undoing. I gasped his named and clenched around his fingers and my whole body tensed with pure pleasure. He kept pumping and sucking prolonging my orgasm. My legs tightened around his head and my body arched off the bed.

When my orgasm slowed so did he. He brought his fingers out of me and gave me one longer lick from bottom to top. I was gasping for breath, barely able to breath. I had one of the most intense orgasms I had ever had and I still ached for more.

I reached for him bringing him down for a hard kiss. I kissed him hard and he pushed against me. He was so hard and I knew he needed his own release. I wanted to do something just for him, but I felt selfish. I wanted him inside me, pleasuring me.

I slid my hand in his boxers and grasped him hard. He moaned against my mouth and I started rubbing my hand up and down his shaft. He slid off his boxers and leaned his head against mine.

"Edward, I want you inside me. Please." I begged.

"Are you sure? We can wait." I didn't want to wait. I wanted him, here and now. I wanted him to take me, all of me.

"No, now Edward, please." He reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a foil package. He sat up on his knees, which allowed me to see him completely naked for the first time.

He was perfect. There wasn't a flaw to him. He had the most sculpted abs and arms I had ever seen. Even in my daydream and fantasies I never pictured him this perfect. I watched him roll the condom down his shaft. He came back down to me and looked into my eyes looking for any doubt. There was none.

He positioned himself at my entrance and I braced myself for him. He was long and thick. I had only been with one other guy, and he came nowhere near Edwards's size. I was nervous and excited at the same time.

He slowly entered me, making sure not to go to fast. He filled me so completely. I threw my head back in pleasure and he kept pushing himself into me. He hit my barrier and I gasped, in slight pain and pleasure.

"Are you ok?" I nodded and he gave me a second to get use to his size. I nodded and he slowly withdrew. When he pushed back into me the second time it wasn't nearly as painful. The third was pure pleasure. I closed my eyes and gasped again in pleasure as he entered me a fourth time. I had never felt anything this good. All the new sensations he was giving me was overwhelming.

He started a slow, steady rhythm of thrusts. He was matching my sounds, moaning and gasping as he kept filling me and hitting my barrier.

"God Bella, You're so tight. You feel so good."

I couldn't take the slow rhythm anymore, I wanted more. I started meeting each of his thrusts.

"Harder Edward." He thrust into me a little harder and it wasn't enough. I have never used vulgar language, but he was about to bring it out of me. He was bringing down all my barriers. "Harder Edward, god please, fuck me"

It worked. He thrust into me harder and quickened his pace. "Fuck Bella, I won't be able to last much longer." He thrust into me harder and faster and I could feel the all too familiar heat make its way throughout my body. "Cum with me Bella." Those four words sent me over the edge.

"Oh god Edward, I'm… I'm going to…" He thrust harder "Edward…" I screamed as my orgasm rocked through my body.

"Bella. Oh god Bella!" with a few final thrust I could feel him throb inside me and he pushed into me yelling my name as his own orgasm took him. Then he collapsed on top of me. We were both panting, trying to catch our breath. I could feel the moisture from our bodies and I couldn't help but smile and the reaction I had on him.

He caught his breath kissed me with nothing but tenderness. The kiss lasted a few minutes and then he pulled out of me. He got off the bed and pulled off the condom throwing it in the trash.

I watched him as he slid his boxers back on and pulled a t-shirt out of his dresser. I grabbed my clothes and pulled on my underwear. I started to pull my jeans on when I felt two strong arms around my waist.

"No jeans." He held out his shirt in front of me. "Just this." I turned to face him and he had his crooked grim on his face. I took the shirt and slipped in on. He walked me to his bed and crawled in, pulling me with him. He pulled me into his chest wrapping his arms around me. He started kissing me again and I felt like I was in heaven. Nothing could be better than this right? He pulled me closer and I laid my head on his chest.

"Bella."

"Yes."

"I think I'm in love with you, no, I know I'm in love with you." Ok It just got even better.

I looked up at him with nothing but love in my eyes and smiled big. "I'm in love with you too." He leaned down and kissed me again with so much passion that once again I felt the wetness between my legs. I wanted him, again.

I climbed on top of him straddling his hips. "Again?" He asked with a bit of shock on his face. I bit my lower lip and nodded. His face broke out in a huge grin and he pulled me down into a kiss. I felt him reach over for another condom.

Before I knew it I was on top of him while he entered me for a second time tonight. God this was going to be a great night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There you go! Did you like it? Good, now review!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all, Hope you had a very happy holiday! I know we did. My girls were spoiled rotten!! And of course my fave sister (And only sister!) got me a Twilight t-shirt and a Twilight keychain! YAY!! So here's the new chapter, it will answer a few concerns you all had. Here's my fave review from chapter 14 from ****dragonfly213**

"**ok, so I'm finally writing a review! I have to tell you that was the BEST chapter of this story so far!! I loved it, who knew my best friend could write like this!! You are doing a great job, keep it up!!"**

**Ok, so I may be a little bias, this is from my best friend of 15 years and the godmother of my girls!! Thanks Sarah!! :) Love you too**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

I woke up to a very annoying light shinning in my eyes. I tried to roll over to shield my eyes but I couldn't move. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep! It had been a very long night and I didn't get much sleep.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and was face to face with Edward, ah, the reason I couldn't move and the reason I didn't get any sleep. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I thought about the night we had had.

"Good morning beautiful" Edward whispered, bringing me back to reality. Good thing reality was the same as my fantasies.

I nuzzled my face in his neck. "A very good morning" I placed a kiss on his jaw and making my way up to his ear. I nibbled and sucked on his ear causing him to groan.

"Bella"

"Yes Edward?"

"We need to get up. We have to go to Seattle this morning remember?"

"Uuhh, yes, I remember." I was definitely not looking forward to shopping with Alice today. But Edward would be with me so it couldn't be that bad right?

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Open the door before I have Emmett bust it down!" Alice called from the hallway. Edward sighed and got out of bed, I was able to see him in all his glory. God he was sexy. He slipped on a pair of shorts and threw me his shirt so I could cover myself up. He went to the door and let Alice in.

"About time, Jeeze." She looked from me to Edward and back to me again. Of course I felt the blush rise to my cheeks, which she noticed. "Oh like I don't know what you two did!"

"WHAT!?" I asked rather loudly, and very nervously.

"Oh come on! Jazz and I had to turn some music up, _loudly_, just so you guys wouldn't get caught!" She had a smug grin on her face. "Your welcome" I just reddened more and Edward got a big goofy grin on his face.

"I can't help it if I'm that good." I threw a pillow at him as I felt even more blood rush to my face.

"Oh dear brother, I wouldn't be too smug. You were just as loud as Bella." Now it was his turn to blush. I just busted out laughing and then a pillow hit me in the head.

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm that good." I quoted him.

"Never said you weren't" He replied with a very sexy grin. Oh god could my face get any redder!?

"OK, I'm so leaving now!" Alice said heading out of the room. "You better be ready in 30 minutes, because I'm dragging you out of the house no matter what!" Then she was out the door.

Edward came over to me quickly and sat down beside me, pulling me onto him. I straddled his lap and leaned in to kiss him. It was a short sweet kiss. He pulled away and smiled like he was thinking of something evil.

"Why the look?" His smile got even bigger.

"We only have 30 minutes."

"Yeah, so?"

"There's no time for both of us to take separate showers." I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Why Mr. Cullen, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

His answer was just an evil grin. He pulled me off him and then brought me with him to his adjoining bathroom. He grabbed two towels and two wash clothes and turned on the shower.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me again while pulling at the edge of the shirt I was wearing. He pulled it over my head and wiggled himself out of his shorts. He opened the shower door and stepped in, I quickly followed him.

I was a little nervous; I've been naked in front of him before, but not in so much light. I tried to hide myself from him as casually as I could, but he noticed.

"Bella, you're perfect. Stop hiding yourself." He pulled at my arms and placed them around his shoulders and pushed me up against the cool wall of the shower. He pushed himself against my body and I could tell he was very happy to be with me. He started to kiss me softly then quickly hardening the kiss. This was heaven.

**EPOV**

I had the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on pressed up against my shower wall kissing her. I was in heaven. Last night had been the most amazing night of my life. Bella was the perfect girl for me, I loved every part of her, and I mean _every_ part.

I knew we only had 30 minutes to get ready, but I wasn't about to waist my alone time with Bella. I brought my lips down her neck up to her ear; I sucked and nibbled just like she had done to me. I knew from last night that it drove her absolutely crazy.

"Edward." She gasped.

"Yes love? What do you want?"

"You, please." I lowered my hand down her body to her center and easily slipped two fingers inside her. God she felt wonderful. She gasped again at the feeling of me inside her.

"Bella, you're so wet. God I want to take you right here." I said as I pumped my fingers in and out of her.

"Do it Edward, please take me, all of me." I got harder at he pleading and I wanted nothing more than her body straddling mine as I thrust my hard erection in and out of her.

"I don't have a condom, we can't." I curled my fingers inside her causing her to tense and moan.

"I'm on the birth control. Please Edward I want you, I _need_ you." I withdrew my fingers and pulled myself away from her.

"Bella, are you sure?" I wanted nothing more than to hear her say yes.

"Yes Edward." She pulled me back to her and kissed me hard. I put my hands on her thighs pulling her up to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and brought her hands down to my shaft and griped it hard causing me to groan in pleasure.

"Shit Bella." She moved her hand up and down my shaft causing more groans to escape my lips. She to pull her self away from me and started rubbing me against her entrance. Feeling her warmth this close to me I couldn't stand it any more. I thrust into her hard and deep. "Fuck, Bella you're so tight, you feel unbelievable"

I attached my lips to her to keep from yelling out more profanities, we couldn't afford to get caught. I pushed myself harder and deeper into her and felt her scream in my mouth. It only encouraged me more. I pulled my lips from hers and started nibbling on her ear again. I kept up the same rhythm thrusting in and out of her with a strong force.

"God Edward, I'm so close, don't stop." Her hands went to my hair and pulled, she brought me face to face with her. "Cum with me Edward, I want to feel your warmth inside me."

That was my undoing, hearing those simple words come from her mouth. I thrust harder into her and I felt her tighter around he and I felt my own release arise. "Oh, god Bella."

"Edward" She breathed and I knew she was there. I quickened my pace and she squeezed around me tighter and I exploded deep inside her. She bit her lip and I felt her juices all around my shaft. I slowed my pace to a stop and leaned against her. We caught our breaths and pulled apart. "Good thing we did this _before_ we showered, otherwise we'd have to shower again!" Bella giggled.

The rest of the shower went quickly. We got out, brushed our teeth, and combed our hair, well I tried to anyway. We dried off and went back into my room. Alice had laid out our outfits on my bed.

"You've got to be kidding?" Bella said in a huff. "We can't even pick out our own outfits?" I went over to examine the outfits she picked out. She had chosen a tight pair of hip huggers and a black top that would hug every curve of Bella's body it was simple, and very appropriate. I knew Bella would be comfortable, yet very sexy. Then I saw the satin lingerie Alice had gotten her. It was a very small light purple bra and matching boy shorts. The bra looked like it wouldn't cover much of her, which I had no problems with.

"She does have good taste though." I said throwing the bra and panties at her. "Put them on, I wanna see how they look." She blushed and I turned away to give her some privacy and put on the clothes that Alice had set out for me.

"Edward" She called in a sexy tone. I turned around and my jaw dropped. "What do ya think?" She asked in a very flirty tone.

"Bella, you're gonna be the death of me." I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her flush against my body. I ran my other hand from her shoulders slowly down her body. When I reached her breast I caressed them softly and kept venturing lower till I reached the edge of the panties. I slipped my finger into them and ran my finger along her hip.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was perfect, it was soft and passionate and full of love. She pulled away and looked me in the eye. A smile spread across her lips. "God Edward, I can't stop kissing you. How are we going to hide this?"

"I know what you mean, but I have a problem keeping my hands to myself too." She pulled me back into a kiss and it got harder. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to me deepening the kiss. She tasted wonderful I never wanted to end the kiss. But of course it couldn't last forever.

We heard the door open, of course I forgot to lock it!

"Holy shit! Bella what are you wearing?"

Shit, I knew we couldn't keep this a secret forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I have a lot more ideas for this story, don't worry, there will be drama and issues for the new couple soon. Sorry but no story can be 100% happy, that would be boring!! Please review!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love you guys! You're the best readers! I have over 230 reviews!! Thanks so much! Here's my fave review from chapter 15 from ****Lemonysnicker**

"**wow and an omigod 4 the lemons! (sorry but I can tell the 15 year old writers from women who've been well had...) lol looking forward to the next installment! thanks for the great story line!"**

**Thanks for the great compliment; my husband liked it too ;)**

**So here's who walked in… (btw, you guys are smart too!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 16**

_Last time:_

_We heard the door open, of course I forgot to lock it! _

"_Holy shit! Bella what are you wearing?"_

_Shit, I knew we couldn't keep this a secret forever._

"Or should I say not wearing?" He said wiggling his eye brows. I quickly ducked behind Edward in effort to hide my near naked body. Even though he's already seen me I still feel the need to hide myself.

"What the Hell Emmett? Don't you knock?" Edward yelled. He started to walk towards his brother but I clutched his arm telling him that if he moves I'll be exposed.

"I never thought I needed to." He leans over trying to get a better look at me.

"Emmett, stop it. Now get out!"

Just then Alice walks into the room. "What's with all the screaming? And where's Bella? You guys are supposed to be ready to go"

"The idiot, also known as Emmett, walked in without knocking."

"So?" Alice said.

"Bella's behind me." I poke my head out further so she can finally see me. She walked around to me and gasped.

"You saw her in that?" Alice said to Emmett.

"Yup" He replied with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"What the hell's wrong with you. You have a girlfriend, leave mine alone, now get out." Edward yelled at him. Wait did he say girlfriend? Alice pushed Emmett out of the room and locked the door behind him. Edward turned around to face me. "I'm so sorry, we really should make sure the doors locked from now on." All I could do is nod. _Girlfriend_?

"Alright, come on we have to go." Alice threw my clothes at me and I slip them on quietly. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom. "We don't have time to do much, we're already late."

She quickly French braided my hair and put a light layer of makeup on me. Then pulled me out of the bathroom like a rag doll. "Let's go. Put your shoes on. I'll be out in the car waiting."

She walked out of Edwards's room and I finished getting ready. When I had my shoes on, and all my necessities for the day I headed downstairs. I couldn't get Edwards words out of my head. _You have a girlfriend, leave mine alone_. As soon as we were alone I had to ask him. Not that I minded, quite the opposite actually, but I still needed to know.

I walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink before we left. I went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. I turned around and squeaked. There stood Emmett just staring at me. "What?" I hissed.

He looked shocked at my attitude and finally spoke. "Edward wanted to wait for you, but Alice dragged him to the car." I glared at him, watching his eyes roam my body.

"I'm up here you oaf, and stop looking at me like that!"

"Sorry, so you and Edward huh?"

"Yes"

"Good, about time he found someone." He tried really hard to look me straight in the eyes. I huffed and walked out of the kitchen, felling his eyes on me as I walked out.

The drive to Seattle was luckily eventless. Alice had managed to drag Jasper along, so he sat in front with her. Edward and I sat in the back holding hands and stayed quiet. Alice played the radio loud and sang along with _every_ song, so even if we wanted to talk it would have been impossible.

We arrived in Seattle in record breaking time. Alice pulled into a wedding dress store, it looked expensive and completely upscale. "Alice, why are we at a wedding shop?" I voiced my concern.

"It's the only place that can hand make anything you need. Come on, they're expecting us." It took almost 2 hours to get Edward fitted and me measured. If Edward wouldn't have been there for me to stare at I would have gone crazy.

"See, that wasn't so bad!"

"Said the pixie, who wasn't being tortured."

"Oh come on Edward, it couldn't have been that bad!"

"That old lady stuck me like 20 times! It looked like she enjoyed it; she just smiled every time she did it! And she took forever" I busted out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, she didn't stick me once. And she hurried though my process."

"So?"

It was Alice's turn to laugh. "Oh that's great" Edward and Jasper just looked at us in complete confusion. "I'm sorry, but just the thought of that old lady… and…" She couldn't get anything else out she was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost too. What's so funny?" Jasper asked

"Don't you get it Jasper?" I asked. He just shook his head. "The old lady was flustered; she kept her hands really close to Edward. She took her time so she could stare at him longer. I'm surprised she didn't try to grope him!"

Edward flushed a fire engine red. "Oh my god! She did, didn't she?" Alice squealed. He didn't deny it, which made our laughing fit even louder, which Jasper was now involved in.

"Shut up. Can we just go?" He said

"Oh, Edward I'm sorry. It's really not that funny." I said trying to compose myself. It didn't work. It only made me laugh harder. He turned and headed towards the car getting in the back seat and pouted. I turned towards the others who had started calming down.

"OK, we're gonna walk over to starbucks" Alice said. "When you get him calmed down come meet us ok?" I nodded and Alice pulled Jasper along behind her, heading away from us. I turned around and went to the car. I opened the back door and slid next to Edward.

"I'm sorry, I should have said anything." He wasn't looking at me so I pulled his chin my direction. "Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe."

I threw my leg over his lap and straddled him. I leaned down and whispered my apology again. I looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I'll make it up to you." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, how are you going to do that?" He brought him arms away from his chest and put them on my butt pulling me further into his lap. I could feel his erection getting harder. I grinded myself into him and he threw his head back and let a moan escape his lips. I leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Before I knew it he had me flat on my back pressing himself flush against my body. He deepened the kiss and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He drags his fingers down my body and starts undoing the button on my jeans.

"Edward" I whisper "We can't do this here."

"Why? Alice is gone, and she won't come back till we tell her too. And it's my car, so she can't get mad." He continued his work on my jeans and snaked his hand into my underwear.

I quickly grab his hand to keep him from going any further. "Edward, we really can't do this right now. I promise you I'll make it up to you. But not now, please? I can't be out any later tonight or my dad is going to have a fit." He nodded but started the kiss again. I gave into the kiss full force, but quickly pulled away when I heard a tapping at the window.

I looked above me and out side looking in was a cop. Shit.

Edward got off me quickly and I sat up. My jeans were zipped and button, when that happen though I had no idea. We got out of the car bracing ourselves for a stern yelling.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know these two?" He pointed to his left and I saw Alice and Jasper in Handcuffs.

"What the hell?" Edward yelled, Looks like I'm not getting home anytime soon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: He he he, sorry couldn't resist. So this was totally not how I was going to end this chapter but it came to me right as I wrote, I actually deleted what I wrote and rewrote it this way. So I have no idea what's going to happen next. Should Alice and jasper really be in trouble? Or should it just be a misunderstanding. Let me know what you think!**

**And don't forget to review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so it was killing me (And I'm the author) not to continue! I decided to write the next chapter a little early (Your welcome!) None of you wanted Jasper and Alice to get into too much trouble, but you all also shocked me. PDA? Really? Come on guys that's Emmett and Rose! Not our Alice. The only person who was close was ****Dr. Meridith-the-flirt**** As long as she wasn't talking about anything sexual that is.**** I know exactly what theydid to get arrested…**

**Here's my fave review from:****ohthosecullenboys****2008-12-30 . chapter 19**

"**first time reviewing this story and it made me laugh that i was watching the Golden Girls while reading the part about the old lady wanted to grope edward. It was too amazing.  
I love your writing style, it's wonderfully engaging! Keep up the great work and I look forward to your updates :)"**

**I also want to give a big thanks to Meadow82, I couldn't respond to your review, Thanks you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying my version of Edward and Bella, I had a review not too long ago telling me that my writing skills were great, but Edward and Bella not so much. So you made me feel better!**

**I know, you all hate long Authors note, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own :( **

**Chapter 17**

_Last time:_

"_I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know these two?" He pointed to his left and I saw Alice and Jasper in Handcuffs._

"_What the hell?" Edward yelled, Looks like I'm not getting home anytime soon! _

"I take that as a yes?" The officer said.

"Yes officer, we know them. What did they do?" I asked

"They are being held under suspicion of assault." He replied.

"What!?" I half screamed. "What happened?" I looked at Alice and she didn't look remorseful at all. Jasper however refused to make eye contact with anyone. What the hell happened? I looked back at the officer waiting for an answer.

"They were in a fight at one of the boutiques down the street." He looked cautiously at Edward waiting for another outburst. "We were about to take them down to the station but they told us they couldn't leave without telling you two first. I didn't however expect to find you two in the state I did. You're lucky I don't want to fill out anymore paper work or you'd be right beside your friends there. I'll let you off with a warning; don't let me catch you displaying that kind of PDA again." I just nodded in agreement. "If you could please follow us down to the station."

"Wait, officer." Alice hollered. "Can I please speak with Bella? We live far away and I need one more thing before we leave Seattle and the store closes in a few hours." I looked at Alice with a bit of confusion on my face. The two officers exchanged a quick glance and the other one nodded.

"I guess that would be fine, but please hurry." He walked back over to his partner and Alice walked over to us.

Alice leaned in so she was speaking just barely above a whisper. "I need you two to go back to the store by starbucks. There is a necklace on display that will match your dress perfectly. I didn't get a chance to buy it. Bella, you'll know which one it is, trust me." I nodded my head and the officer came back to get Alice.

"Here the address to the station, come down when you're done." He handed Edward a business card with all his information, as well as the station address.

"Yes sir." Edward said in a very polite tone. "Alice, do I need to call dad?"

"Not yet." She said. Not yet? She was being arrested! Wouldn't Carlisle be able to help her?

The officers took Alice and Jasper over to their cruiser and left us standing by Edwards's car.

"I guess we better go get that necklace for Alice." Edward said quietly. He took my hand and lead me over to starbucks. "I think that's the store she was talking about." It was an antique store, perfect for finding accessories for our project.

We walked in and had a quick look around, it looked a little messy, but not in the cluttered kind of way. Then I saw two officers talking to what I assumed was the owner. What is going on? I turned and looked at Edward and he just shrugged, then I saw it. The necklace Alice was talking about.

It was on a half mannequin, it was beyond perfect. It was a bronze locket with a bunch of small details. I had never seen something so beautiful before. I picked up the locket and flipped it over and about fainted when I saw the price. "$250 you've got to be kidding me!" I whispered to Edward.

"It would look great with your dress though." He reached around the mannequin and took off the necklace and headed back towards the counter. I couldn't believe they were willing to spend that much money. With as much money that Alice has spent so far we could _buy_ ourselves an A+!

"Hello." Edward said to the owner. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we'd like to buy this necklace." He handed the necklace to the owner who took one look at it and looked back at Edward mumbling something about the necklace. He rang it up for us and we were quickly out the door after paying the insane amount of money.

The ride to the station was quiet and short. When we walked in we saw Alice and jasper. Alice was talking vividly to someone in a suit, whom I assumed was a detective. We went up to the reception desk and told them we were there for Alice and Jasper. The officer told us to have a seat and they would be with us shortly.

The two officers we saw at the boutique walked in and gave us a disappointed look when they saw us. I looked at Edward who shrugged again. We waited for what seemed like hours. I had called my dad telling him Alice was looking for some more accessories for our outfits and hopefully we'd be heading home soon.

Finally Alice and Jasper came out and Alice bounced over to me. "Did you get it?"

"Yes." I answered and she jumped up in down with delight. "Are you guys free to go?" Jasper nodded. "So can you tell us what happened now?"

"When we get in the car. Come on Alice." Jasper said pulling Alice towards the Exit. Edward and I followed them out to the car. Edward slid into the drivers' side and I slid into the passenger side. Alice and Jasper were already in the backseat.

"Ok, spill it. Why did we just spend two hours in the waiting room of the police station?" Edward asked while getting on the highway headed towards Forks.

"We were tired of waiting on you two, so we decided to go look at the antique store to see if they had anything that we could use for our project. Then I saw the necklace. As soon as I saw it I knew it was perfect. I took it off the mannequin and all of a sudden some lady ripped it out of my hand. She said 'I wanted to buy that, it's mine' I yelled at her and told her that she should have gotten to it first and I tried to take it away from her."

I tried to picture Alice in a fight with some lady, but I couldn't see it.

"She slapped my hand away from her and tried to walk away from me. Then Jasper grabbed her by the arm and politely told her that we had it first and she should give it back to me. She started screaming at him to let her go. Next thing we knew the cops showed up and we were all in handcuffs."

"The lady told them that Ali started the fight and took the necklace away from _her _the owner didn't see anything so the officers just decide to take us all in for questioning."

I nodded my head and motioned for them to continue.

"Well it turns out the owner had a security camera in the store and caught the whole thing on tape! So they had no choice but to let us go!" She shrugged her shoulders but had a huge grin plastered on her face. "Can I see the necklace now?"

I handed her the bag and turned towards the road. Alice and Jasper kept whispering in the back seat while Edward stayed quiet for the rest of the way home.

I started to feel uncomfortable, and a bit worried that Edward had barely said a word to me since this whole thing started. When we arrived at the Cullen home I got out of his car and ran into his room to grab my things. It was already late and I didn't want to be in more trouble. I called Charlie and let him know we made it back and I would be heading home shortly.

I got everything packed in my bag but I couldn't get it zipped. Between the brace on my hand and my frustration with Edward it had become a difficult task. Then I felt two warm hands over mine and my bag zipped up quickly.

I turned around to face Edward. "Why haven't you said anything to me in the past few hours? Did I do something wrong?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"No." He said quietly

"Then why the silent treatment?"

"We could have gotten arrested today Bella. I almost got you into more trouble, I'm so sorry." He looked down to the floor refusing to meet my eyes.

"That's it?" I let out a little giggle. He looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Edward, it's not your fault, I'm the one who climbed onto your lap." I pulled his face to mine and gave him a gentle kiss. "Next time we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught."

I didn't have time to even laugh before his lips were claiming my own. He deepened the kiss and begged for entrance into my mouth. I gladly welcomed him in and wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my good hand in his hair. He pulled me closer to him wrapping his arms around my waist and held me tight.

I pulled away reluctantly. "Edward, I have to go. My dads expecting me home soon." I gave him one more kiss and he let me go. He walked me to my truck and gave me a goodnight kiss before I headed home for the night.

Charlie wasn't mad that I was home so late, but he did however set stricter standards for my punishment. I wasn't allowed to go anywhere or have anyone over here. If we needed to work on our project, we could do it during detention. He told me no phone calls, and nearly took away my cell phone, but decided against it when I told him that I would have to call mom and check in everyday. (He didn't have long distance on the land line)

So here I was lying in my bed bored out of my mind. Alice texted me and told me the officers had called her parents but not to worry, they weren't mad and they wouldn't say anything to Charlie.

Then Edward texted me, we had a pleasant conversation. At least it was until he tried to talk me to into letting him sneak over. I told him no, that I don't think I wouldn't be able to control ourselves and we'd get caught.

-------------------------

The next two days were the worst of my life. I had cleaned the house from top to bottom, reread a few books and slept, _A lot._

Finally it was Wednesday morning. I got ready quickly and opened the door to head out towards my car. (20 minutes early, I just couldn't wait any longer to see Edward) When I looked outside there was my Greek God, with a big smile on his face, walking towards me.

When he did reach me he pulled me into such a passionate kiss that you'd think we hadn't seen each other in years. When we finally broke apart for air, he gave me his crooked grin. "You know we have 20 minutes till we have to be at school."

"Oh, yeah?" I asked innocently "What do you think we could do for 20 minutes?" His grin got bigger and he pulled me back into my house. And yes he locked the door!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**He he he! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Now doesn't that sound more like Alice? Let me know if you want to read what happens before they get to school, or just start off at school? Please review!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, nobody get mad at me, but I decided to skip over the morning before school. The idea came from **_**izabella**_** (Thanks) **** There will be a flash back I didn't want to make a really short chapter so I kind of combined the two. Plus I wanted to share the true relationship between Edward and Bella. By the way,**__**I started a new story today called the proposition, please go check it out! Along with my other one which is currently titled undecided cause I don't know what to call the damn thing!**

**So here my fave review from chapter 17 from ****Olympic1340**

"**Only Alice would be willing to get arrested so she could get the perfect necklace to go with an outfit... now that is commitment :D"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(**

**Chapter 18**

Edward and I had barely made it into class on time; Alice gave us a knowing smirk as we walked in together. We quietly took our seats and I noticed people staring at us. There would no doubt be rumors about Edward and I by the end of the day. But that's ok, it was totally worth it.

"_You know we have 20 minutes till we have to be at school." _

"_Oh, yeah?" I asked innocently "What do you think we could do for 20 minutes?" His grin got bigger and he pulled me back into my house. And yes he locked the door!_

_He started the kiss and I could tell by the hunger in his eyes and the harshness of the kiss that he need me, he needed his release, just as I needed him and needed my own release._

_I pulled him over to the couch and he pulled his shirt over his head and I had my shirt off before he did. "Eager are we?" he asked._

"_You have no idea." I pushed him down on the couch and straddled him. Alice had brought over some clothes yesterday and told me, no demanded, I wear a certain outfit today for school. In the current position I was in, I was very thankful. I had on a flowing black skirt that ended a little lower than mid thigh, and a cute *that's right, I said cute* light blue shirt that had the same flowing bottom as the skirt and ¾ sleeves that also mirrored the skirt. It made it easy to get out of and the skirt was made for very easy access._

_Edward moaned as I grinded myself into his already hard erection. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer to his body "Bella, I need you." I groaned and reached for his belt and started to undo his jeans. "Bella, do you have a condom?" Shit, wasn't the guy supposed to take care of that!? Screw it, I was on the pill I just needed him, now._

"_I'm clean Edward; I need you, right now. Please." He lifted his hips slightly lower his jeans, letting his erection loose. He pulled my panties aside and slid one finger into me causing a gasp to escape my lips. _

"_God, Bella. You're already so wet. Are you sure you want this?" I simply nodded. He pulled his finger and replaced it with his large erection in one quick thrust. _

"_Oh god, Edward"_

"_Jesus Bella, you feel so good. I don't think I'm going to be able to last long." I grabbed the couch behind him and pulled myself off him and thrust myself down on him hard causing a mutual moan from both of us. Our remaining thrusts consisted of each of us meeting in the middle causing harder thrust and more friction._

"_God Edward I'm so close." _

"_Bella"_

"_Bella"_

"BELLA"

"What?" I looked around me and Edward was standing in front of me.

"Class is over, it's time to go." Wow, I spent the whole time thinking about this morning.

"Oh opps." I blushed a deep red and collected my books and stood up. Then I felt the all too familiar wetness between my legs. _Damn _

"Did you hear anything the teacher said today?" Edward asked me as we walked to our next class. I looked down and shook my head no. "What were you thinking about Bella? You face is bright red."

I decided to toy with him a little, if I had to suffer, then so did he. I pulled him closer to me and leaned against a near by locker. I pulled him down so I could whisper in his ear. "I was thinking about our amazing morning" I whispered as seductively as I could.

God I hope this is working. His hold on my hips tighten just slightly, so I continued. "I was thinking about how amazing you felt inside me with no restrictions, I could feel every bump, every vein when you thrust inside me." That did it. His hand formed a death grip on my hips and he let out a soft moan.

"Bella, are you trying to kill me?" I shook my head, not trusting my voice. "Bella, go to class. I'll meet you there." He pushed away from me and pointed towards class and just stared at me. I felt the blood rush to my face and I felt embarrassed, I'd never done anything like that before and now I pushed Edward too far. I really hope he wasn't mad at me.

I walked into our government class and took my normal seat in the back of the room. I waited to Edward to walk in fairly close to when I had. But he almost didn't make it in time. He ran into the room just as the final bell rang. He took his seat and I didn't dare look at him.

Class went by slowly; all I kept thinking about was whether or not Edward was mad at me. I couldn't focus, I felt sick and I just wanted to go home. I went up to the teacher and asked to go to the nurse.

I quickly went to the nurses office and told her I wasn't feeling well. She told me to lie down on their cot and closed my eyes. I did as I was told and the next thing I knew there was a knock followed by murmured talking at the door. I ignored it and tried to go to sleep and calm down.

"Bella, are you ok?" I knew that voice I would know it anywhere and right now I really didn't want to hear it.

"Yes." I replied without opening my eyes.

"Bella look at me, please." I opened my eyes and he was sitting beside me in the nurses' chair. "What's wrong? I know you're not sick." I looked around for the nurse and saw that we were alone in the tiny room.

"I can't stand you being mad at me" I spat out before I could stop myself.

"Bella, what on earth makes you think I'm mad at you?" I shot up with surprise nearly falling off the cot in the process.

"For what I said to you! You told me to go to class without you and you didn't talk to me, or look at me the entire time we were in there!" His face was full of surprise. Then his eyes glassed over and his lips formed into his crooked grin.

"How could I be angry when my girlfriend is nothing but perfect and sexy and says the hottest things to me? Bella, I wasn't angry, I was excited and I didn't think it would be a very good idea walking into class with a very noticeable hard on. And every time I looked over at you, it started to come back! I'm sorry if I upset you." He leaned in to kissed me before I could form any words.

I heard that word again, girlfriend. I decided it was now or never. I ended the kiss and looked him in the eyes. "Girlfriend?" Edward just chuckled, then saw the seriousness in my eyes.

"Yes, girlfriend. Is that ok? I didn't mean to assume…" I stopped his babbling with another kiss. The kiss got needier and harder. "Bella" he said pulling away from me. "We can't do this now, not here. Come on we need to get to class."

"NO! We can't show up late to class what will people say?" I said in a panic. It was bad enough we were almost late for school. Showing up late for class people would definitely start rumors that we were sex addicts, not that I would deny it within the safety of Edwards arms… who wouldn't want to have sex with him at every available second? But I didn't want anyone else to know that, let alone think it!

"Do you think it would be better if we skipped the whole period? Besides, who cares what they think? We know the truth and that's all that matters. Come on lets go before we do something we really shouldn't." See, sex addicts. Damn what was this man doing to me?

I followed Edward out into the office and we got a note from the secretary and headed off to Spanish class. This was going to be great. Could it get more embarrassing?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry to end it like this, but I'm going to attempt to write another chapter of undecided tonight and this would be way too long if I continued! Next chapter will be detention… *Grins wickedly and wiggles eyebrows* he he he!! Now go review! Please! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to apologize for how long it took me to update, I know I must have been killing you! ;) But sadly I'm sick and so are both my little girls :( Damn these winter months. My youngest has croup cough and we have to give her breathing treatments. Hopefully we will all be getting better soon. I sat down and was able to write, but I don't think I'm gonna update my other 2 stories quiet yet. Give me a little time to get better.**

**My fave review last chapter was from ****hsmtroyellaJONAS and Mrs Musso**

"**wow, so i just read through this whole story. OMG, I LOVE IT! fore real! it's so amazingingly awesome, seriously! you have such awesome writing talent! i'm actually upset right now, though, because there's no more to read! so i really hope you update soon! I NEED ANOTHER CHAPTER TO READ!  
lol more soon please!  
-hsmtroyellaJONAS**

**I also want to give a shout out to ****Anomalous Anonymous,**** ‏****she will be my new beta for my stories (As long as she gets her butt in gear and catches up on this one!) Any who, you should all go check out her story ****Caribbean Nights****.net/s/4766067/1/Caribbean_Nights**** I'm her Beta for this story, so go read it!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own :(**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

We were ten minutes late to Spanish class, we walked in quietly but we still managed to get everyone's attention. I let go of Bella hand and handed Senorita Fryman our note. Bella took her seat with me following close behind.

"Are you feeling better Isabella?" Senorita asked. Good, maybe that'll ease some of the gossip Bella was so worried about.

"Yes Senorita, I forgot to eat breakfast this morning." Bella replied, she forgot because she was too busy with me. I thought about our extra curricular activity this morning, and I couldn't help keep the grin off my face.

"Bueno. Estamos en la página 30, si you' el ll abre su libro y leyó a primer Sr. Cullen de la oración en voz alta"

I quickly opened my text book and located the first sentence. "Es muy frío hacia fuera hoy, yo lo espera doesn' nieve de t"

"Sr. muy bueno Cullen" The rest of Spanish class went by pretty quickly and soon Bella and I were headed out the door to lunch. Bella remained quiet as we made our way to the cafeteria, but had a firm grip on my hand.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked.

"Better than ok." She said smiling.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"Just thinking."

"About…?"

"You and me." We walked into the cafeteria and my sister ran up to Bella and pulled her away from me effectively ending our conversation. We got our food and sat down at our normal table.

"So Bella, I hear you and my brother were making out in the car this morning and it made you late for class?" Alice asked.

"What!?" Bella screeched

"That's not what I heard." We all looked at Emmett waiting for him to continue. "I heard you two were doing it in the janitors' closet."

"Oh my god" Bella moaned putting her head in her arms.

"Well it seems like we've all heard different stories" Rosalie said as she was reapplying her lipstick.

"What did you hear?" Alice asked

"I heard she gave him a blowjob in the boys' bathroom." Rosalie answered.

Bella moaned again and said something that wasn't quite hearable. "What did you say?" I asked. She looked up at me and gave me a semi evil glare.

"I said I told you this would happen." She turned and looked at Jasper. "You're the only one who hasn't said anything. What did you hear?

"I heard you snuck into the principles office and had sex on his desk." Everyone started laughing, everyone but Bella that is.

"This isn't funny guys!" Bella elbowed me in the ribs and my laughter quickly died. I put my arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"This is easily fixable" Alice said, Bella gave her a hopeful look and urged her to continue. "You just tell them why you were late." Bella's face went from pink to bright red and she quickly hid her face in her arms again. "Oh, OH! Bella!" My sister scolded. "_Please_ tell me you weren't at school."

"Go Eddie, I knew ya had it in ya!" Emmett said holding up his hand for a high five. I shot him and evil look and his hand went back to his side.

Alice looked at me and I shook my head no. "We were at her house." I said quietly so that only she and Bella could hear me. I felt Bella tense in my arms.

Angela came over to our table and sat down next to Bella. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella nodded and got up she leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I won't keep her too long." Angela took Bella by the hand and lead her out of the cafeteria.

I watched them walk out and I desperately wished I could follow them. I wanted to know what they were talking about; I wish I could read minds.

"So Edward, When did you guys take it to the next level? Oh wait, I didn't even know you were together. Did you just jump into bed right away?" Rosalie didn't hide her discussed. She had been upset that I hadn't returned her feelings last year when she started hanging out with Alice.

"Rose, stop it. Edward and Bella have been seeing each other since he got back. They didn't want anyone to know about it. You should give Bella a change, she's really great!" I'm glad my sister was sticking up for Bella, but I was still upset about rose's comment.

"If they wanted to hide it, why are they so public now?" She asked

"Because Emmett walked in on us Saturday, and we all know he can't keep his mouth shut" I answered for her. Rose shot Emmett a very scary look. Oh, apparently he can keep a secret. Oh well.

"You knew and didn't tell me? Wait, what did you walk in on?" she asked glaring at him

"Nothing babe. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just knew they wanted it to stay quiet for a while."

"What did you walk in on Emmett Cullen?" Rose practically hissed

"They were making out." He said. Rose knew there was more to it, and hardened her glared. If looks could kill. "Ok, Bella might have been in nothing but her underwear, but that's it I swear!"

"That had better have been all." Rose said as she got up and stalked out of the room.

"I better go after her." Emmett got up and followed Rose.

"Maybe we can tell people what their going to do." Alice said nodding in their direction. "Maybe it'll get the gossip off you and Bella." We all knew that Rose and Emmett were on their way to an undisclosed location to have their infamous make up sex.

"Emmett and Rose are old news, everyone knows they do that all the time, so it's not gossip." Jasper said before taking a bite of his food. Just then Bella came back through the door with a smile on her face.

"Sorry about that." She said. She took me by surprise when she pulled me into a kiss, and not one of those peck on the lips kind. She pulled back and gave me a wink.

"What was that for?" I asked "I thought you wanted to be inconspicuous?"

"I'll tell you Later." She said and turned towards the others, who were both staring at us with wide eyes. The bell rang and we all got up and headed towards our next class.

**BPOV**

Angela had told me something that I needed to hear, she was such a great friend. I came back to Edward with a whole new confidence level. I couldn't wait till detention today.

Biology went pretty fast, Every time there was a pause in Mr. Gareth's lecture Edward tried to ask me what happened with Angela, but there was not enough time to talk now. Biology ended and Alice was waiting for Edward. We said our goodbyes and Angela and I walked to gym.

We were quiet on the way there and during class. We didn't have to speak to one other, but we kept silently laughing. She couldn't wait till detention either.

Gym class ending with only one minor bruise, I had tripped over Jessica's foot. She apologized profusely in front of the teacher, but as soon as he turned his back she smiled at me and turned on her heal and walked away.

Angela and I headed off towards our last class of the day, calculus. I was glad she was in the classes I didn't have with Edward, it made the day less miserable. Angela and I were laughing when we met Edward and Alice.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked us.

"Nothing." Angela answered in a sweet voice.

Edward pulled me into him and gave me a very public kiss. I returned it all too willingly. I heard a few huffs and crude comments as Jessica and her friends walked past us. I smiled against his lips and he pulled away.

"I'll see you in detention." He said with a wink. They both headed off to the gym and I stood there stunned.

"Did you tell him?" Angela asked. I spun around to meet her eyes and shook my head no. "Hum, that's weird." Then her face lit up. "Maybe he has a plan of his own!"

My face filled with blood as I thought of Edward pulling me into a dark corner of the library.

"Come on Bella, get out of fantasy land, we're gonna be late for class." Angela grabbed my hand and practically dragging me behind her. Who thought I'd ever be so excited for detention?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know, I said detention was gonna be this chapter, but I thought I'd go with the rumors instead. Next is detention, I promise! So here's the translation from Spanish class (As long as the translation site was correct)**

**1****st**** translation: "Good. We are on page 30, If you'll open your book and read the first sentence aloud Mr. Cullen."**

**2****nd****:"It is very cold out today, I hope it doesn't snow"**

**3****rd****:"Very good Mr. Cullen**

**GO REVIEW!! PLEASE I'M SO CLOSE TO 300!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am SO sorry this took so long. I was having a serious case of writers block (on all my stories) Hopefully everyone will love this chapter. My fave review from chapter 19 was from **

**sarahbear13od**

**OMG i love your story but thats just evil!!what did angela say?whats bella's plan?what will happen in detention?ah so much anticipation it might kill me!!so you better update dont want to be responsible for your reader's deaths now do you?lol.  
love your writing and the chemistry you create between our two fav characters!more soon please :)**

**I do want to apologize for my Spanish, yes I used a web site translator, sorry if it was wrong. I'll make sure I won't use it again!**

**Disclaimer :I do not own :(**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

School ended and Angela and I made our way to our lockers, then headed off to detention. When we walked into the library I saw that Edward and Jessica, along with a few other students, were already there. Edward was sitting at one of the tables with Jessica leaning over it talking to him. I would have been upset, but Edward looked like he was in pain. Jessica was leaning so far over the desk that if Edward wanted to, he could clearly look down her shirt.

"Jessica, please, you know I'm dating Bella." Edward said to her

"Oh, I just thought you were trying to win a bet or something." She cooed. I walked over to them and stood next to Edward.

"No Jessica. We are dating, now if you'd kindly move so I may sit down next to my boyfriend. I really don't want to see down your shirt." I said.

"And by the look on Edwards face he doesn't either!" Angela said giggling. Jessica shot her an evil glare and Angela just sat at the table next to ours.

I sat down next to Edward and he grabbed a hold of my hand. "Thanks, She wouldn't leave me alone." I squeezed his hand and pulled out my book waiting for the teacher.

"Now I know none of you want to be here, just like me. But if you'll just sit down and be quiet It'll go by quickly. Miss Stanley will you please take a seat so detention can begin?" I hadn't even noticed that Jessica was still at our table, at least she wasn't bent over it anymore.

Jessica sat down and folded her arms across her chest.

About 10 minutes into class I looked at Angela and she nodded her head.

_Flashback_

"_Bella I over heard Jessica talking to Lauren. She has a plan for detention today. She doesn't really believe you and Edward are really dating, she thinks he's just doing it to win a bet."_

"_What!?" of course she didn't believe Edward really wanted me, I couldn't believe it. "What's she going to do Ang?" I asked in a panic._

"_All I know is she's gonna try to get his for herself. But I have an idea on how to stop her, ok so here's what we're gonna do..."_

_End Flashback_

Mr. Grubb, Can I talk to you about our English project?" Angela asked

"Sure Angela, what do you need?"

"Well, we have some of our video done and I was wondering if I could sit down with you and discuss it?" Mr. Grubb looked around the room, I was reading Romeo and Juliet, Edward was doing some homework, Jessica was filing her nails, and A few others were sleeping.

"Sure Angela, we can just go in the other room and look at it. I'll be right back" He said to the rest of us. "You had all better be here when I get back or you'll have more detention added onto what you already have."

Angela grabbed the dvd out of her backpack along with a notebook and her cell. Mr. Grubb escorted her to the back room where the Librarians office was and a small study room with a tv and dvd player.

I put my book down, if this was going to happen it needed to happen fast. I scooted closer to Edward and put my hand on his thigh. "Bella?" He warned quietly.

I leaned into him and nibbled on his ear. We were in the back row of tables so nobody could see us, except Jessica. "What? Is there a problem?" I inched my hand closer to his growing erection and his body stiffened up.

"Bella, we're in the library!" He whispered back to me.

"So? Library's have lots of rows, far from here." By this time my hand was on his erecting caressing it and I was nibbling on his ear. He let out a low moan that sent shivers up my spine.

Edward looked around and quickly pulled me up and towards the back of the library. On the way I saw Jessica's jaw drop. Jackpot.

Edward pushed me up against the wall in the last row of books. His lips immediately went to mine and his hands were at my hips. He pushed himself into me so our bodies were flush with each other. I moaned against his lips at the friction he was causing.

"Bella, what are you doing to me?" he moaned against my lips

"Edward, I think right now you're doing everything to me." I replied as his hands were wrapping around my waist and towards my butt.

"You started it." He groaned.

"I hope you're going to finish it" He pulled away from me and gave me his crooked grin.

"You bet your ass I'm gonna finish it." I didn't have time to respond because his lips crashed into mine and his hands pulled me up to his hips and he pushed into me hard so i could feel exactly how excited I had made him. I wrapped my legs around him and he ran his hand up my shirt and caressed my breast with one hand while he squeezed my butt with the other.

I broke the kiss for some much needed air and unwrapped my legs from around his waist. He protested at the lack of I dropped to my knees and his eyes got big."Bella, you can't" I ignored him and focused on undoing his jeans.

I pulled his jeans down over his butt slightly and pulled his erection free from his boxers. I didn't even give him time to say anything, or do anything. I put my mouth over the head of him and licked the pre cum off his shaft, then quickly took as much of him into my mouth as I could. He moaned loudly and his hands made their way to my hair.

"Oh fuck Bella." He started thrusting his hips at the same rhythm that my mouth was going. I sucked him hard and when I got to the tip I bit down softly earing another moan from him. I kept a fast rhythm and circled my tongue around him every once in a while.

His grip on my hair tightened, his hips started moving faster and his breath became more erratic. "God Bella, don't stop I'm so close." I increased my speed and soon his erection was throbbing in my mouth as he found his release. I greedily took all of him in letting everything slide down my throat. I milked him until his grip on my hair loosened. "God Bella, That was amazing." I simply smiled and stood up. He pulled me into a kiss and pushed me back up into the wall. "Your turn."

My cell phone started to buzz in my jean pocket and Edward quickly jumped back a little startled. I knew who it was from, Angela. "Come on we gotta get back." he didn't question me once. I walked away first so he could situate himself before coming back to our table.

I sat down and saw Angela and Mr. Grubb walk out of the back room. Shit, Edward wasn't back yet.

Mr. Grubb looked up and noticed Edwards empty chair, of course. "Wheres Edward?" he asked. I looked over at Jessica and she has the biggest shit eating grin on her face. She opened her mouth just as Edward walked around the corner with a book in his hands.

"Sorry Mr. Grubb. I was looking for a book to help us with out English project." I turned and looked at Mr. Grubb and He nodded his approval. I sighed in relief, while Jessica huffed in annoyance.

Edward came back to our table and took his seat next to me. He had his crooked grin permanently plastered on his face, and I could help grinning myself, knowing I put it there. Angela went back to her seat and I winked at her, she responded with a big grin. Edward saw the exchange and turned towards me with a questioning look. "I told you I'd tell you later" I whispered. His jaw dropped as he understood what I meant.

I was silently reading Romeo and Juliet when I felt a warm hand on _my_ thigh this time. I looked at Edward and he was reading the book he had gotten off the shelf with his crooked grin back in place. His hand went higher until it reached the edge of my panties. My breath hitched as he slipped a few fingers into the lace.

I took a deep breath and Edwards grin got bigger. I looked around and nobody was paying attention, not even Jessica. He caressed my slick folds and ran his finger from the top of my clit to the end of my entrance collecting the juices from our little escapade not 5 minutes ago. In no time at all he slid 2 finger into me. I gasped quietly and dropped my book onto the table, causing a few glares.

I lowered my head onto the table after apologizing quietly. Edward then started moving his fingers in and out of me. I had to bit my lip to keep myself from moaning in pleasure. He was torturing me with pleasure. He pumped harder into me curling his fingers at just the right spot. I gripped the edge of the table as I felt the burning in my lower abdomen.

"Cum for me love." he whispered in my ear. He then ran his thumb across my clit and started rubbing it in unison to the pumps and curling of his fingers. One more deep thrust and I was soaring. My whole body tensed and he rubbed my clit harder and faster prolonging my orgasm. My body started shaking and I wanted to scream his name. But I didn't, I couldn't.

My body started to calm down and he withdrew his fingers and I sat up just in time to watch him bring his hand to his mouth and suck my juices off his fingers. God that was the hottest thing he has ever done. That, and finger me in a public place combined.

I felt my fluids soaking my panties and I knew I had to do something about it. "Mr. Grubb can I use the rest room?" He looked at his watch and back at the students.

"Why don't I just dismiss a little early. Have a great evening everyone, go home." With that said I quickly jumped up and collected all my stuff and threw it into my backpack. I started towards the bathroom when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Don't you dare." Edward said to me. He pulled me in closer to him and wrapped his arm around my waist. Then he leaned down and whispered. "I wanna lick you clean." Good thing he was holding on to me because my knees went weak. He just chuckled and pulled me towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I REALLY hope you liked it! Again, I'm SO sorry it took me so long. The more reviews I get the sooner you'll get the next chapter! :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!


	21. Chapter 21

Here's the next Chapter, hope you all like it! My fave review from chapter 20 is from:

**shaelove**

**oh my!  
that was ridiculously sexy.  
the SCHOOL library! dangerous... and then he fingered her in detention! in front of people!  
holy heck. wow..  
i'm a little flush from reading that, my roommate just walked in asking if i had a fever... tsk tsk.  
haha.  
but oh so fun.  
revenge is sweet.:P**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own :(**

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

Edward and I left the library hand in hand. When we were outside I could see a large dark body leaning against an unfamiliar car. The man was watching Edward and me. I looked harder at the man trying to see if I recognized him, it wasn't till we got closer when I realized it wasn't a man at all.

"JAKE!" I cried, letting go of Edwards hand and running into Jakes open arms. "I missed you! When did you get back?" Jake had went to football camp over the summer, and decided to stay with a local family and go to high school there and play for a state championship team.

When Jake finally put me down I noticed Edward, and I felt kinda bad for leaving him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Jake this is my boyfriend Edward, Edward this is my best friend Jacob." The two shook hands but both had scowls on their faces. Edward snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me back to his side, and away from Jake.

"I got back yesterday, I went by your house and you weren't home. So I stopped by to see Charlie and he said you were here. Bella, what the hell did _you_ of all people do to get detention?" I saw Jacob give a not so pleasant look in Edwards direction.

"I punched Jessica Stanley." I said as I shrugged me shoulders. His jaw dropped.

"You did what!? Isabella Marie Swan, why in the hell were you fighting?" Then he saw my hand. "You broke your wrist?" He cried as he grabbed my arm to inspect it. "Where were you when this happened?" He asked Edward. I could feel Edwards grip on me tighten and his whole body went ridged.

"Jake, calm down. Jessica was being a bitch, she was saying mean things to me. Then she slapped Angela, so I punched her. If it wasn't for Edward she probably would have lashed out and beat the shit out of me."

"Why because of Edward? He didn't protect you from breaking your wrist, or obviously stand up for you either." He spat

"Jacob Black, you be nice. Edward wasn't just sitting back and listening, and as soon as I punched her he pulled me away. And the reason Jessica didn't fight back was because she wouldn't dare make herself look bad in front of Edward. And my hand's not broken, just sprained and bruised badly, I get the brace off next week."

"This wouldn't have happened if I were with you." he said in a low voice.

"Well you weren't. Now if you excuse us we were leaving." I pushed past him and headed towards the Volvo.

"Aw hell Bells, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad. You know I don't like seeing you hurt. Don't you remember when Quil was throwing rocks out into the water and somehow hit you with one? I swear he couldn't sit down for a week after I kicked him in the ass." I couldn't help but laugh as I recalled the memory.

"I know Jake, but you didn't have to be so mean." I said turning around facing him.

"I know, I'm sorry. How bout I make it up to you?"

"How?" I asked curiously.

"How bout I treat you and Edward to dinner and a movie? We can go back to your house and get a pizza and watch a movie like old times." He said. He sounded sincere so I looked at Edward hoping he would be ok with it.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and just smiled. I took that for a yes. "Sure Jake, I'll see you at my house." I answered and turned back towards the car.

Edward was quiet on the way home, which is unusual. "Edward are you ok?" I asked once we got into the house.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." He said not braking a smile.

"No you're not, whats wrong?" I said wrapping my arms around his waist.

He looked me in the eyes and returned my gesture wrapping his own arms around me. "I was just hoping for some alone time with you." He answered. Oh, right I forgot about that, oops.

"I'm sorry." I said, then got a big grin on my face. "I'll make it up to you later." His expression turned around right away.

"Really... promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I leaned up to kiss him and he opened his mouth for me right away, turning the kiss into something deeper. My hands traveled up to his hair and I grabbed a fist full and pulled him closer to me earning a moan in return.

His hands left my waist and grabbed my thighs and pulled me up to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me into the wall. His lips left mine and started to travel down my neck. I leaned my head back against the wall giving him more access. He sucked and nibbled behind my ear causing me to moan in pleasure.

He pushed himself into me showing me just how much he was enjoying this. "Edward." I whispered. I meant to say it sternly, but it came out as moan.

"Yes love, what do you want?" He said against my neck.

"We need to stop. Jake will be here any minute."

"So, he can wait." He continued kissing and I unwrapped my legs, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Edward stop." I said pushing on his chest.

"Fine." He said loudly. He let me go and stomped off towards the living room.

"Edward what the hell's wrong with you?" I asked when I was in the doorway of the living room.

"Nothing. You better let Jacob in, won't want to make him wait." Just then there was a knock at the front door.

"Edward... Please be nice. Jake's by best friend. I want my best friend and my boyfriend to get along." He didn't say anything so I sighed and went to let Jake in.

When I opened the door he walked in with a pizza and a movie. "One large pizza with extra cheese and Pineapple Express!"

"What!?" I asked a bit confused. He chuckled and tossed me the movie, which I surprisingly caught. I looked at the movie, Pineapple Express, well I like James Franco, and Seth Rogan was hilarious in Superbad, so how bad could it be?

Two hours, and a large pizza later all three of us were on the floor practically clutching our sides.

"Oh my god that was the funniest movie I've seen in a long time!" I said still laughing.

"I know, right! Especially when James had his foot stuck in the windshield!" Laughed Jake.

"Nah, the best part was when they were trying to get themselves un-handcuffed." I said "What was your favorite part?" I asked Edward

"I thought the whole movie was great." He responded.

"Ok, well as fun as this was guys, I better get going. I'm sure Billy's starting to wonder." Jake said. He got up and I walked him to the door. "It was good seeing you again Bells, we'll have to do this again soon." He said hugging me.

"Definitely. Night Jake." I said as he walked out the door. I shut the door as I felt Edward lean against my back.

"I recall someone promising to make something up to me." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. I leaned back into his embrace and sighed.

"If I must." I said with an airy tone in my voice.

"Oh you must." He replied picking me up bridal style. I giggled all the way to my room.

Edward laid me on my bed and slowly leaned down to kiss me. "Bella, when will your dad be home?" he asked in between kisses.

"Not for a while, he's working a double shift."

"Good." He stopped kissing me and pulled his shirt off and pulled me to him and pulled mine over my head as well.

We laid back down on the bed and our kisses became harder, hungrier. I snaked my hands down his body and worked his belt loose, followed by his button and zipper. He wiggled out of his jeans and boxers and kicked them on the floor. My skirt was quick to follow.

Edward pushed his erection into me hard causing me to break the kiss and gasp for air. He took that time to kiss down my body. He unclasped my bra and threw it on the floor, taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking hard causing me to hiss. He repeated this action on my other breast and worked his way even lower down my body.

He licked up my core over my dripping wet panties. "Fuck Bella, you're so wet for me." He then inched my panties down my legs slowly causing me groan in anticipation. Once they were added to the floor he spread my legs wide and kissed his way up my thighs to my wet core.

He didn't give me any warning as he darted his tongue inside me. "Shit Edward." I gasped. My thighs tightened around his head and my hands went for his hair. He exchanged his tongue for his fingers and started pumping into me while he sucked on my clit. He curled his fingers in the right spot and my back arched of the bed. "God Edward I'm so close don't stop." He pumped into me harder and kept curling his fingers in the same spot over and over again. "oh god... oh god..." I started panting as I felt my walls clamp down around his fingers, just then he bit my clit and I screamed. "Fuck Edddwwwarrrd"

He didn't let my body calm down, he immediately pushed into me hard. "Jesus Christ Bella, You're so tight." He thrust into me hard and fast. "I'm not going to last long baby, I want you to cum again. Cum with me Bella." He put his hand behind my hip and gripped me hard and pulled me up slightly changing the angle.

"Holy shit!" I yelled. "God Edward you feel so good." He thrust into me harder and faster not keeping a steady rhythm, but rather and erratic pace of thrusts and pumps. Then I felt the warmth in my abdomen and I felt him twitch inside me. "God Edward I'm there, don't stop." His thrusts came faster and I felt my walls clamp down around him and we both screamed each others names.

"Shit Bella, that was amazing." Edward said as he rolled off me.

"Yeah... Best... yet..." I said panting.

"Definitely" He said rolling over and pulling me into his embrace. He was so warm and felt so good, I could live like this forever.

**JakesPOV**

Motherfucker. Who the hell does he think he is? Here I was coming back early for my Bells, and he has her around his arms. He didn't even protect her from another girl! And now, now their up in her room and he's fucking her like she's just a whore.

Bella deserves to be treated like a god, not some common slut. Bella should be loved, not fucked. Shit this pisses me off. I'll make her see, she's too good for him. She belongs to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, So I know some of you kept asking for Jake, and this might not be how you wanted him to be... but I had to throw some drama in there somewhere! Don't hurt me! Instead, review and tell me what you thought!! Come on guys, I'm SOOO close to 400 reviews!! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to apologize for taking so long on this, I didn't (and still don't) know where to take the whole Jacob thing. Don't get too excited about the long chapter, it's mostly the scene they preform. **

**This time my fave review is not from this story, but my one – shot called "extra credit." it's from Katy, hopefully she's reading this.**

**OH. MY. GOD. tht was awesome your such a great writer i am a big... scratch** **that HUMUNGOUS fan of your other stories too... lovin this and to top it off** **it has Dirty Talking Edward in it thats my second favourite Edward lmso...** **lovin this story but please dont forget about your other masterpieces-at-work** **please Please PLEASE update asap...** **x** **I OFFICIALLY LOVE YOU... lmso**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare, so no suing.**

**Enjoy, and Review! (I was too tired when I wrote this, so it's not beta'd sorry!**

**Chapter 22**

The next few weeks went fairly fast. When the weekends arrived we didn't have much to do but memorize out lines, witch normally ended in a heated make out session. Carlisle had come through on his promise and had a beautiful balcony added to Alice's room.

Jake called a few times, but every time he did I was busy with the project, or Edward, but I didn't tell him the latter.

School was better, Jessica backed off, for now at least.

The due date was approaching quickly on our project, so we decided to start filming this weekend. Our outfits had been in Alice's closet for a few days now. So here lies my current predicament.

"Ow! Damn it Alice! I do have feelings in my head you know!" I yelled through me clenched teeth. I had been sitting in her bedroom for an hour while she worked on my hair style. The was currently the fourth one she was trying.

"Sorry Bella, I just need to get this right." She pulled my hair some more and made twists and stabbed my head with a few more of those black things and stepped back. "There all done! I think this is the one! Go look." I really didn't care, as long as she left my pore scalp alone.

I looked in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised. "I like it! I think it'll work perfectly!" She had my hair in tight ringlets that flowed down my back beautifully, and the hair around my face was pulled back loosely (at least it looked lose, it was in fact secured very tightly!) I was happy with the way it turned out.

"Great, not stand still I need to take a bunch of pictures just in case we don't get everything filmed today." My eyes went wide.

"We better finish today! I do not want to go through that torture again!"

"Oh calm down Bella, let get you dressed and your make up on." She helped me put my dress on and tied the bodice up so it was ever so slightly pushing my barely there cleavage out for the world to see. Thirty minutes later I was dressed and ready to film.

Emmett and Edward came into the room and my heart fluttered. I had seen Edward try on his outfit at the last fitting, but his hair was relatively tame, and the suit fit him tighter, showing off his very muscular body. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with him right now. After, I promised myself.

Edwards expression matched mine as he raked his eyes over every inch of my body, lingering on my cleavage.

"Wow Bella, you look hot!" Emmett said.

"Err, thanks Emmett." I said blushing and turning my attention towards Alice.

"Okay, now Carlisle is downstairs waiting for us, he's going to be filming Edward, and Emmett is going to be on a ladder so he's closer to Bella so he can film her. Guys." She said looking at Edward and I. "Don't look at the camera. We only have so much twilight time out there and can't mess it up. You've been working on your lines right? You know what to do? Edward, you know when to climb the.."

"Alice, calm down!" Edward interrupted her. "You're gonna have a panic attack. We've got everything all ready. Bella's got the locket, we've already got our mikes on and we know our lines. Breathe."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, lets go. Bella you stay up here and wait for my text." I nodded and Emmett and Alice left. Edward walked up to me and gave me a gentle kiss.

"You too." He whispered. "Breathe, you'll do perfect. Just pretend like it's just you and me out there. You know these lines by heart. You'll do great."

I smiled at his confidence for me. "Thanks." I said "I love you."

"I love you too. Now knock 'em dead!" He gave me another kiss and walked out the door.

I took a few deep breaths and waited for the text.

_BUZZ, _my cue. I take one more deep breath and count to 10, giving Edward enough time to say his first line. Then I take my first step out onto the balcony and look out to the sunset in front of me, pretending I don't hear the velvety voice of my one and only as he speaks.

(A/N Edward=**Bold**, Bella=_Italics_)

**But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!**

It's hard not to smile hearing Edward quoting Romeo, but we've done this so many times I'm used to it by now. I sigh.

_Ay, me! _

Then wait.

**She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.**

I smiled inwardly hearing Edward call me Angel, something he's called me before. I look up at the stars ready to say my next lines.

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

**Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?**

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself._

I hear Edward climbing towards me, and I pray he doesn't fall. I scream a little when he pops up in front of me saying his next lines.

**I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.**

I love this part, speaking directly to him. It makes my heart soar.

_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?_

**By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.**

_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?_

**Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.**

_How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here._

**With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.**

_If they do see thee, they will murder thee._

Edward is standing in front of me, his hand cups my cheek as he speaks again.

**Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.**

_I would not for the world they saw thee here._

**I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
****And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
****My life were better ended by their hate,  
****Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.**

_By whose direction found'st thou out this place?_

**By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
****He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
****I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
****As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
****I would adventure for such merchandise.**

_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered._

**Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
****That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--**

_O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable._

**What shall I swear by?**

_Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee._

**If my heart's dear love--**

_Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
__I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
__It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
__Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
__Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
__This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
__May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
__Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
__Come to thy heart as that within my breast!_

**O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?**

_What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?_

**The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.**

_I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again._

**Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?**

_But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite._

Esme is playing the nurse for us, She yells inside Alice's room.

_I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again._

I run back into Alice's room, waiting for Edward to say his next line. I take a drink of water, my mouth is dry from nerves.

**O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
****Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
****Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.**

I walk quickly back out to Edward.

_Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world._

Esme yells "Madam" inside.

_I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well,  
__I do beseech thee--_

"Madam!" She yells again. I turn my head slightly yelling towards Esme.

_By and by, I come:--  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send._

**So thrive my soul--**

_A thousand times good night!_

I go back inside again. Edward is Climbing back down to the earth as he speaks his lines.

**A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.**

I rush back outside.

_Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Romeo's name._

He climbs back up, enough that we are now face to face.

**It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
****How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
****Like softest music to attending ears!**

He leans in and kisses me. It take all my will power not to make the kiss linger. When he begens his descend I call him again.

_Romeo!_

**My dear?**

_At what o'clock to-morrow  
__Shall I send to thee?_

**At the hour of nine.**

_I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back._

**Let me stand here till thou remember it.**

_I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company._

**And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.**

_'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
__And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
__Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
__Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
__And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
__So loving-jealous of his liberty._

**I would I were thy bird.**

_Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

I turn and walk into the room one last time.

**Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!** **Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
****Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
****His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.**

Edward walks out of camera range after he completes his lines.

"AND.. CUT!" Alice screams from bellow. I come back out onto the balcony.

"Thank god! I thought my arms were going to fall off!" Emmett yells. We all laughed at him.

"Bella, Edward you guys were amazing! I can't believe we got that in one take! I can't wait for Jazzy to edit it and put it all together." Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Yes, kids you did wonderful. So Alice, when do we get to see the finished project?" Esme said beside me.

"Well, I can show you guys when it's done, but I don't want Edward or Bella to see it until the class does too." She answered.

"WHAT!? Why?" I yelled.

"Because, you'll try to find something wrong with it. And I want it to be a surprise! So there!" She said and walked out of my sight.

I sighed and walked back in the room. Esme followed.

"I'm proud of you Bella, all your work paid off wonderfully." She hugged me tightly. "Thank you." I was confused, so I pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked her.

"The look on my sons face was not an act. You have made him happier than I have every seen him. Thank you." She replied. Edward walked in before I could say anything. "I'll leave you two alone." She gave Edward a hug and told him he did a wonderful job, then left us alone.

"I told you you would be perfect." He said as he walked towards me.

"You weren't so bad yourself." I smiled as I closed the difference between us.

"Come with me." he took my hand and lead me over to his room. He shut and locked the door behind me. "I have wanted to take this dress off you the moment I laid eyes on you." He said in a sexy drawl.

That night consisted of us slowly undressing each other, and making love till we were too tired to keep our eyes open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **I really hope this lived up to your standards. I didn't really know what to do, in the newer movie they are in the pool, but not the original, and I haven't seen that one. So I figured one kiss was enough to make it authentic.** **Please review, and give me your thought on where you want this to go.** **NO, I'm not done with this yet!** **REVIEW!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**PLEASE READ! I saw that there are over 300 people who have this story set up on story alert, so thank you so much! My goal is to get 1000 reviews, I so badly want to be included in the best of the best. So if everyone just gave me a simple review I would love you all dearly! It doesn't have to be long, just something. PLEASE??**

**I'm sorry it took so long for this update, I'm making this up as I go along. I've been pretty busy, and a lot has been on my mind. I took my sister to see Jesse McCartney Tuesday, she's visually impaired so we were EXTREMELY close! We also managed to get passes to the meet and greet and got his autograph! If you want to see my pics go to my myspace. (my homepage on profile)**

**Here's my fave review, it was really hard to choose! You all loved the scene, and I'm really thankful for that! You guys mean so much to me. **

**Delaware forever**

**That's fairly accurate of the original. We watched it in English, and this version is better! Edward makes a sexy Romeo! And Esme's right, I don't think his face was an act. Update asap please!**

**Sorry in advance for being so short. I'm going to start working on the next chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

It's been a week since we completed our project, and no matter how many times Bella or I beg to see the dvd, Alice refused. She has even hidden it from us! And believe me, we've looked!

Today was presentation day, so we would finally get to see it. Bella was nervous, and I was nervous for Bella.

"Okay everyone take your seat we are going to begin the presentations, who's first? Mike, why don't you bring up your dvd." Mr. Grubb said. Mike walked proudly up to the front of the room and put in the dvd.

Mikes group did a scene from Midsummers night dream. They did a rap version... yeah that what I thought too. It was funny, but you could tell that they didn't put too much time, or thought into it.

After we had seen everyones dvd Alice stood up. I reached over to grab Bella's hand. She was shaking and her palms were sweaty. She was making me more nervous.

"Our group preformed Act two, Scene two of Romeo and Juliet, otherwise known as the balcony scene." She pushed play and I took a deep breath.

It started out with the title and our names, just like any other movie. Then my face appeared on the screen and I started to speak my lines. I was really impressed with the quality of the film, there was no background noise and the camera was very still.

When Bella's voice floated through the air my heart skipped a beat and then sped up when she came into view. I saw her during filming, obviously, but The lighting was different now, and it showcased her face, and made her eyes more beautiful. There was soft music in the background, it sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it, I was too busy focusing on Bella' mouth as she spoke her lines.

The look on her face was breathtaking, she wasn't just acting, it's like she was speaking directly to me. It didn't matter that they weren't her words, or that there were people watching, she was speaking just for me, and the words melted my heart. I was too busy focusing on getting it right the first time, that I didn't even notice it before.

I felt like I was falling in love with her all over again.

By the time the scene was over, the screen faded out and credits appeared on the screen. Everyone that helped was mentioned, and what they had done. Then the last thing made me gasp. "Music be Edward Cullen" Thats why it sounded familiar, it was the song that I had written for Bella, but I hadn't told anyone about it, and I never played it in front of anyone. How did Alice get this? I was so moved, the song fit perfectly into the story, and made it so much better. Now I can't wait to play it for Bella personally.

**BPOV**

Today I was finally going to see our video, I was nervous, Edward seemed all calmed and collected, and Alice was just bouncing in her seat. We were last, which made it worse, the anticipation was killing me. When Alice pushed play my heart went into over drive.

Edward was beyond amazing, and I finally understood what Esme had meant about Edward meaning everything he said to me, I could see the love in his eyes. I squeezed his hand as the credits rolled, I had tears in my eyes and I couldn't focus on the tv anymore.

The lights came on and everyone was quiet.

"Wow, I have to say that was very impressive Alice. Edward, Bella you two did an amazing job. Everyone, I will post your grades on Monday, you all did wonderful. Enjoy your weekend." Mr Grubb said as the bell rang. "Alice, Edward and Bella, may I speak with you before you leave?"

We all gathered our books and went to his desk.

"I am very impressed with your performance, It deserves an A+, which you will receive. But I also wanted to ask for your permission to use this in my future classes as an example for this project?"

We looked at each other and nodded. "We'd be honored Mr. Grubb, we're glad you liked it." Alice spoke for us.

"I loved it actually, and I'm going to submit it to a few contests if thats okay with you?" he said

"YES! Thats awesome!" Alice spoke without looking at us. I was shocked, I didn't expect our little project to be that good. I was nervous for other people to see it, yet very proud at the same time.

"Well thats all, you need to head off to your next class before you're late. Great job."

"Thank you Mr. Grubb." The three of us said in unison.

We walked out the door and Alice was still bouncing as we all went our separate ways. The rest of the day went pretty quickly. I got a lot of comments on our project, everyone who saw it loved it, and those who didn't see it wanted to. Jessica glared at me more than usual, and during gym I felt the bitch stares she was giving me.

I was late getting to the locker room to change, but I knew Edward would wait for me by his Volvo.

When I was changed and ready to go the locker room was empty. When I turned to leave I came face to face with Lauren.

"Holy Shit Lauren, you scared the crap out of me!" I yelled.

"Bella." Was all she said.

"Did you need something?" I asked

"I heard about your video."

"And...?"

"I think it's time somebody put you in your place." She said sounding a little scary.

"What?" I asked.

Lauren didn't say anything else, but I saw Jessica walk around her with a roll of duct tape in her hands and my heart started to race.

"Why do you have that?" I asked

"So nobody can hear you scream." Said Jessica. I opened my mouth as Laurens Fist collided with my face and everything went dark.

_Dear lord help me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but I haven't done it in a while.... plus it's time for a little drama don't you think?**

**Now. PLEASE review, do you love it? Hate it?**


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys are awesome! I got almost 50 reviews for that chapter!! Now this chapter gives a lot! So I expect even more reviews! I want to know your thoughts! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update!!**

**I had so many fave reviews that I couldn't choose just one! So here are some people who's reviews made me smile big, or laugh out loud!**

**Salvor-chan, smutty-romance,KayRad816, and MidnightSun03. And I want to apologize to delaweare forever, she's been reviewing all my chapters and is a little pissed with the new drama! ;) Sorry babe, you know I couldn't just make this a fluffy story! Every story needs some drama!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, however... if you want to donate some money I could always try to outbid SM, maybe she'll let me buy Edward for one night... Just don't tell my husband!**

**Chapter 24**

**EPOV**

I was standing by my Volvo waiting on Alice and Bella. The students were thinning out and I was starting to get worried, but I just figured Alice had kept Bella back in school for some reason, it happens often.

My panic spiked when I saw Alice walking towards me alone.

"Alice... Where's Bella?" I asked her

"I don't know, I thought she'd be with you. I had to go back to Mr. Grubb's room and fill out some forms for the contests he's submitting us into. Wait till you see the contests! And if we win any of them...." Her words faded out as I continued to search the thinning crowd for Bella.

"Alice." I interrupted. "Somethings wrong, Bella is never this late." Alice's face dropped as she looked at her cell phone and saw that we had been waiting for ten minutes.

"Shit, you're right, lets go look for her."

Alice and I walked around the entire school and Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice we need to call Charlie." I said

"No. We can't call him, he'll panic. This is something we have to do in person. Come on, I'll drive." I tossed her the keys without a argument. I don't think I could drive right now. My worry for Bella had sky rocketed and I wasn't thinking straight.

We arrived at the police station and I jogged into the office.

"Can I help you?" The secretary said.

"I need to speak to Chief Swan, it's an emergency." I said in a rush.

"I'm sorry he's on the phone right now, if you'll have a seat I'll let you know when he's available." She said looking back down at her paper work.

"No damn it! This is about his daughter, I need to speak to him now!" I yelled.

"Whats all the yelling about?" Chief Swan said walking around the corner. The secretary didn't have a chance to speak.

"Bella's missing." Alice said behind me, I almost forgot she was there.

"What do you mean she's missing?" He asked.

"We were waiting for her after school and she never showed up. We looked all over and didn't find her." I answered him.

"Maybe she just walked home?" The secretary suggested.

I shot her an evil look. "Don't you think I looked? She wouldn't have walked when I was there anyways. Chief Swan we looked everywhere. We can't find her."

Charlie grabbed the walkie talkie behind him and radioed to all available officers and told them to start searching for Bella. I took out my phone and called Carlisle, and Alice called Esme. Within thirty minutes we had about 40 people crammed in the station.

"Okay, I'm going to be handing out maps, I want groups of four and I want the entire town searched. She has to be somewhere." Charlie said trying to keep calm. He handed out maps and we all started our search.

We continued our search throughout the night. Bella was nowhere to be seen and I was starting to loose my mind. The whole school had turned up at one point or another to help out. I was even surprised when Lauren and Jessica showed up. I never thought they would care if Bella went missing, I guess I judged them wrong. When Jake showed up I felt some relief.

"Jake! Please tell me you two had a secret spot you used to hang out in?" I asked hopefully.

"I already looked there. I'm so sorry Edward." Jake said softly. I was slightly confused.

"Sorry for what Jake?"

"I thought you didn't love Bella, I was going to talk her into leaving you." I scowled at him. "I didn't though! I haven't said anything to her, I waiting for the right time. But that clearly isn't the case. You look awful, you obviously care a lot for her." He admitted to me. I didn't know what to think.

"Umm...." I said stupidly

"You don't have to say anything. Lets just find Bella." I nodded and we went off together. Our search had expanded into La Push. Since Jake knew all the hidden paths we went off together along with Carlisle and Angela.

Angela had been crying all night. I don't think her face ever dried. I had to keep myself busy, if I stopped to think I would have lost it. I couldn't loose Bella, she was my everything.

Around two in the morning Carlisle talked to Charlie. Everyone under 18 had to go home. They were canceling school the next day so we could continue the search, but it started to get cold and too dark for everyone to be out. Most of the men stayed behind to keep searching.

I went upstairs and took a long hot shower. I tried to think of everything except for Bella. When I crawled into my bed I was overwhelmed with her sent and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I was lost in thought and the tears were flowing to quickly that I didn't hear my door open. It wasn't until I felt a warm body on each side did I realize I had company.

Alice was on one side, and Esme on the other. They both held me tight and cried with me until we all fell into unconsciousness.

**BPOV **

Dark.

Cold.

Quiet.

Pain.

I awoke and I couldn't see or hear anything. I tried to sit up but my arms were restrained to the bed I was laying on. _What the hell? _

My head was throbbing, and besides the fire that was spread through my face from where i was punched, I was freezing.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Finally awake I see." Called a unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there?"

"You don't need to worry about that Bella." the man said. I couldn't see him, and I didn't know where he was.

"What do you want with me?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Many things sweet Bella, but for now I'm just supposed to make sure you don't try to leave."

"Why am I here?" I asked

"Because silly, You stole something of my cousin's, and she wants it back." he said like I should have already known.

"Who's your cousin, and what did I steal? I have no Idea what you're talking about."

"Edward belongs with Jessica, Bella. It's about time you figured that out."

"Jessica didn't even know Edward till he came to school here, and I was one of the first people who met him!" I said a little louder than I should have. I was getting pissed off that Jessica thought she had some hold on Edward.

"On the contrary little Bella. Jessica has known Edward for years. She has spent lots of time with him in the past, and they fell in love."

"What?" I asked. "How is that possible? He's been off at a boarding school for the last few years."

"I know. I know more than you think. Being Edwards roommate for that time."

I gasped. Is he for real? If he really was Edwards roommate, then Jessica could have possibly known Edward.

"Do you finally understand Bella?" He asked me. "Jessica came to visit me often, we're very close. She saw me almost every weekend, therefore she saw Edward too. They became very close, so close that he came back to spend more time with her, so that they could finally be together. But then you had to go and ruin it all." He spat.

Just then a door opened and some light shown into the room. I saw that I was in the bedroom of a cabin.

"James, how's our little Bella doing?" Came Lauren sickly voice.

"I've been telling her all about Jessica and Edward." He responded.

"Good. Does she finally understand why she should back off him?"

"I'm not sure baby, It might take her a few more days. How's the search going?" he said.

Search? Is everyone searching for me? God I hope so.

"Everything is great. Jessica stayed a little longer. Nobody expects a thing. We were even able to get the waterworks going! I can't believe Chief Swan actually believed we missed her! They are sticking with the Forks and La Push areas."

Just then her phone rang.

"Hey Jess, is everything okay?"

silence

"Okay, we'll see you in a little bit." She hung up the phone and turned towards the man I have yet to see. "They are sending everyone home. Only a few people are staying out to keep searching. They will start again in the morning."

"Have they searched all of La Push yet?" James asked.

"Not yet, but we'll be there tomorrow and let you know if they decide to head this way."

"Okay."

"Come on baby, It's late. I want to go to bed. She's not going anywhere right?"

"No she's secured down pretty tightly." James answered her.

"Bella." Lauren walked closer to me. "We are far from any town, and there isn't anyone for miles. So it will do you no good to scream. Enjoy your night." James finally stood, I still didn't get a good view of him as he pulled Lauren out of the room. I heard the door shut and lock behind them.

I laid back and cried. I couldn't believe Lauren and Jessica could do this to me. I cried for Edward and my dad. They must be going crazy not knowing where I was.

Then the worst thing possible happened. James and Lauren started having sex, and she was quite vocal. I thought her voice was annoying when she talked. When she screamed she sounded like a horse being strangled.

I prayed for sleep to overcome me so I could escape this nightmare for at least a little while.

_Please find me soon Edward, I love you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well.... what do you think?**

**Please review!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**PLEASE READ!**** Okay, so I made a big boo boo. I deleted all the chapters that were just authors notes so that everything was equal (25 was actually 25 instead of 22) But now, if you have already reviewed section 25 (it would have been chapter 22 I believe) then you can't review this chapter, it'll be that way for the next 2 chapters as well. So If you REALLY love me and want to leave a review, you'll have to log out and review anonymously (****god I hope I spelled that right) so, please do this for me... PLEASE? *Gets down on knees and begs. **

**My fave reviews were from: Femme fatale nerd, abbie12333, x-doralinbut-x **

**you guys are all great! It's getting hard to just chose one review now!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... So no donations...?**

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV**

I woke up alone in my bed, my head hurt, my eyes were puffy and my heart felt like it was breaking. I rolled over and looked at the clock on my nightstand. 10:15. I got out of bed and dragged myself towards my dresser, I pulled out the first thing my fingers touched and put it on. I had only had a few hours sleep, but I had to find Bella, I wouldn't give up on her.

When I got down stairs my mom had made breakfast,there was so much food that she could probably feed the whole town.

"Umm, mom, why did you make so much food?" I asked her.

"I had to do something, I had to keep my hands busy, so I just started cooking and couldn't stop. Please Edward, eat something, you'll need your strength for today." She said sadly. I knew she missed Bella too, she was like another daughter to her.

I sat down at the table and picked up some random items from the plates around me. I didn't care what I put into my mouth, I wasn't even hungry, it just gave me something to do. I heard several footsteps behind me and turned to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper slowly walk into the kitchen.

Nobody said a word, they just picked up some food, similar to what I had done. We were almost done eating when we heard the front door open and close. All 6 of our heads turning to see Carlilse walking towards us.

"Anything?" My mom asked. My dad looked exhausted, his eyes were puffy, much like the rest of ours, and he had bags under them. He hung his head down and shook his head no. I stood up so fast that I knocked my chair over.

"Edward where are you going?" My mother asked me.

"I can't sit here anymore, I'm gonna go find her." I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door.

Once inside my Volvo I started crying again. My door opened and I felt small arms wrap around me.

"It's okay Edward, we'll find her. Why don't you let me drive?" Alice's tiny voice said. I wasn't in the mood to argue, I just nodded my head and got into the passenger side. Alice started the car and Jasper slid into the backseat. When we were on the road I noticed Emmett's jeep following close behind us.

We arrived at the police station and went straight to the sign in sheet. The man behind the table gave me a soft smile and handed us a map and told us what area we should cover.

We decided to split up into two's. Alice and Jasper left with Mr. Newton, Emmett and Rose went with one of Charlie's deputies and I went with Jessica and Mr. Weber.

**BPOV**

James had woken me this morning with some food. I refused to eat it. For all I know he could have poisoned it. Then I regretted it after he sat in front of me and ate it himself. _Asshole _

I heard Jessica and Lauren leave probably to go "search" for me. I didn't get much sleep last night. Every noise woke me.

I was afraid to be left alone with James, he gave me the creeps.

I didn't believe what they said about Edward and Jessica, at least most of me didn't.

Sitting on this bed, waiting to be rescued was scary and boring. I was starting to get really pissed at Jessica and Lauren, I couldn't believe they would go so far as to kidnap me! _Bitches_.

I knew Edward and my dad would find me, it was just only a matter of when. All I could do was sit here and wait, and prey James stayed on his side of the room. The look in his eyes however told me otherwise.

**EPOV**

Mr. Webber took the map out and we headed off in our designated location. Jessica stayed pretty close to me the whole time, it was kinda unnerving.

"Are you okay Edward?" Jessica asked me

"No Jessica, do you really think I'd be okay? My girlfriend is missing! What part of that is okay?" I yelled. Her face broke out in a pout and tears formed in her eyes. "Shit Jessica, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just worried about Bella."

"It's okay, I'm worried too. At least we have each other." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked softly

"Well, this is the first time we've been alone in a while, I thought maybe we could catch up."

"Catch up? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Well I haven't seen you in a while, I've missed you. When my cousin James said you were moving back I was so excited! I thought you and I could finally be together." She said. "But then _Bella_ came along" She added under her breath.

My heart started to race, if she hated Bella so much, why was she looking for her with us... with me... wait.

"Jessica, what do you mean we could finally be together?" I asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"When I visited James, we had a connection, and I thought you were moving back here to be with me. Now we can be." She answered putting her hand on my arm. I was completely thrown off by her confession of feelings towards me.

"Jessica, I was only your cousins roommate so a month, I only saw you once, and I didn't remember till you told me just now. Why would you think I came back here for you?" I asked slowly. She pulled herself away from me quickly.

"I thought you loved me Edward! The way you looked at me. And you always showed up where ever I was I just thought you were too shy to come up to me." She yelled. By now Mr Weber had realized we weren't behind him anymore and was headed our way.

"Jessica, I didn't come back here for you, I came back to be with my family." She stomped her foot on the ground and swung around sending a strong aroma my ways. I felt my entire body go ridged.

I grabbed her by the arm so she couldn't go anywhere, when she turned and faced me she had a smile on her face, she thought she had won me, oh how wrong she was.

"Jessica, why do you smell like Bella?" I asked through my teeth trying to keep from yelling.

"I...I... I saw Bella in gym, right before she disappeared." She answered.

"And you haven't changed clothes since then?" Mr. Weber added.

"Um, no, I mean yes... but." My grip on her tightened.

"Where. Is. Bella?" I spat

"Edward, you're hurting me!" She screeched.

"Edward, let her go. We'll take her to Charlie. He'll get it out of her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to put everything in one chapter! I have to draw it out a little! **

**Okay, so I have a feeling this story is coming to an end... Maybe if you want more I can do a sequel of them in college, but if not I'm going to end it in the next few chapters and focus on my other stories. Let me know what you think.**

**I'm also writing a new story, I will not post it till I have a few chapters done. So be on the lookout for it! It's full of lemons, so put me on your authors alert d=so you get it when I post it!!**

**Now review!! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, you know I love you when I'm writing a new chapter while I'm sick! I was laying in bed this morning trying to fall back asleep and this chapter came to me. It was not what I intended to do... but hey, now you get more chapters! Enjoy!**

**I'm not feeling well so I just want to thank you ALL for your reviews, faves and alerts. Now I checked and 387 people have this on alert... why aren't I getting 300 reviews!? :( Maybe I'll feel better if I get a shit load of reviews, and I NEED to feel better, I'm supposed to meet David Bromsted this weekend! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

When Jessica turned around I was assaulted by her smell, a smell that I would know anywhere. I have spent the last month around Bella and everyday she smelt the same.

When Jessica couldn't give a logical explanation I saw red. I wanted to hurt something. She knew where Bella was, why the hell did she know where she was? If it wasn't for Mr. Weber I don't know what I would have done.

I dragged Jessica all the way to Mr. Weber's car and threw her in. When we made it to the police department I jumped out before the car was even in park, pulling her out of the car towards the front door.

The volunteer gave us a curious look. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I need to speak to Chief Swan, now." I said in stern voice.

"I'm sorry son, but he's at home. He's been up for almost 24 hours he needs to rest."

"Listen, if you don't get him down here now..."

"We think we have information on Bella." Mr Weber interrupted me. He put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

The volunteer looked back and forth between me, Jessica and Mr. Weber. Our serious expressions must have convinced us we were telling the truth. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Chief Swan I'm so sorry to call you"

Pause.

"No sir we haven't found her yet. But there is a group here that said they may have information on her whereabouts." He looked up at Mr. Weber and he nodded in confirmation.

Pause.

"I'm not sure, I'll ask." He put the phone down and looked up at us. "How did you get this information?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell chief Swan that my name is Edward Cullen." He nodded and put the phone back up to his ear.

"The kids name is Edward Cullen, he says he has information."

Pause.

"Yes sir. I'll see you a little bit." He hung up the phone and looked back at us. "He's on his way. Take a seat till he gets here."

We sat down in the small waiting room. Charlie had recently found out about Bella and I dating, we thought he would be mad, but he seamed okay with everything. He was however a little more concerned with Bella's sleepovers with Alice. Apparently he believed I wouldn't get him out of bed if I didn't think it was worth it.

After about 5 minutes Charlie came walking in looking like hell."Edward, tell me you have something solid for me?" He asked

"I think Jessica here knows where Bella is." I stated pulling her out of her chair. She will definitely have a bruise later.

"And how do you know that?" He asked me. Okay, this will be interesting to explain.

I sighed. "She smells like Bella, and when I asked her about it she lied about it and she couldn't give me a straight answer." He looked at me like I was retarded.

"Chief Swan, I was there, she acted really sketchy about the whole thing. I think Edwards right." Mr. Weber spoke up from behind me.

"Alright, I'll question her." Charlie said. He headed towards his office and I followed, bringing Jessica with me. We walked into his office and I sat her down in one of the chairs. I started to shut the door when he spoke up. "Edward, I have to question her alone. Go back out and sit with Mr. Weber."

"What!? No, I want to know whats going on!" I almost shouted.

"Edward, I know you care a lot for Bella, but you can't be here right now. Now go sit with Mr. Weber." I nodded my head and left his office. I sat down next to Mr. Weber and texted my family letting them know what was going on. Then I sat and waited, feeling completely useless.

**Charlie's POV **

"Okay Miss. Stanley, do you have anything you'd like to tell me?" I asked calmly. There was no use getting in her face. I had to stay calm like this was any normal person, and not someone who potentially hurt my daughter.

"I don't know what Edward is talking about. I saw Bella at school right before she went missing."

"And you haven't changed clothes? Or taken a shower since then?" I asked calmly.

"Well... yes but, I probably just have the same shampoo she has."

"How do you know you saw her right before she went missing?"

"Well... I... um... She went missing right after gym class right? Well I'm in her gym class."

"Where you her partner in class that day?" I asked her

"No." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Then how do you explain smelling like my daughter today?"

"I don't know. I don't understand how you cam smell like someone." She argued.

"Well Miss. Stanly Edward spends a lot of time with my daughter, and if he thinks you smell like her, and if thats weird to him. I'm gonna believe him." I sat back at my desk and watched her. She was fiddling with her fingers and trying to look at anything but me. I decided to try a different approach.

"How old are you Miss. Stanly?"

"17."

"When will you be 18?"

"In a few months, why?"

"Do you realize that by law if you get charged for any crime they will consider you an adult?" Her eyes widened and I continued. "You will go to jail if convicted, not the the delinquent center, or probation and community service. But you will serve time in a womens correctional facility"

"But I'm not 18 yet." Got her.

"Well Miss. Stanley, I know you didn't do this alone, if you tell us where to find Bella, and who all is involved then I will suggest to the DA that they go easy on you, and not charge you as an adult." She nodded her head and started to speak.

**BPOV **

It feels like I've been here for days, I'm hungry I haven't showered, or brush my teeth and I have to pee. James keeps staring at me as if I'm something to eat.

"Umm..." I choke out. "I have to go to the bathroom." James rolls his eyes and walked towards me. He uncuffed me from the bed and brought both my wrists in front of me and cuffed them together.

"Lets go." He yanked me off the bed hard and pulled me out of the bedroom. I tried to look around, to see if I can find any clues to where I am, but He was walking too fast. He shoved me into the bathroom but kept the door open. At least he gave me enough courtesy to turn around.

After I felt better I decided that I can't stay here any longer. I have to get away, but how? I got it, sing. I don't remember everything Sandra Bullock said, but I remember groin and nose, that should be enough, I hope.

James pulled me out of the bathroom and turned me to face him. My body started to shake as he pulled me flush with his body. He pushed his hips into mine showing me how 'happy' he was. I felt like I was going to vomit. Now or never Swan.

He had a tight grip on my shoulders and I brought my right knee up and kneed him as hard as I could. He immediately let me go and bent over. When he looked up at me I rammed my palm up his nose, hearing a loud crunch. Blood started going everywhere, I turned and ran from him.

I heard him fall over in pain as he was yelling at me. I ran down the stair preying that Jessica or Lauren wasn't around. I flung open what I assumed was the front door and came face to face with a shit load of trees. Great, Lauren wasn't lying. _Who cares Bella, just run! _

Luckily they hadn't take off my shoes. It was harder to run in the forest with my hands handcuffed together, I fell a few times but I kept getting up and running.

It wasn't long before I heard someone running behind me.

"Keep running you bitch, I like a good chase" James yelled.

"Shit" I whispered. And just as my luck would have it I tripped over a big tree root. I heard James laughing behind me as I tried and failed to get up. My ankle burned and I tried again to stand, My ankle couldn't hold my weight and I fell again.

I felt James pull me up by my hair. "You're are going to regret that bitch." When I was in an upright position he started walking my back towards the cabin. I could see the cabin through the thick trees when I heard it. The unmistakable sound of a siren.

_They found me! _

"Son of a bitch!" James yelled and yanked me back into the woods. He pushed me up against a tree and covered my mouth with his disgusting hand.

We were able to watch as my dads cruiser and several other cars pulled up to the cabin. Tears started to flow down my eyes, If only I had stayed there, They would have found me.

"Well looks like you did me a favor my little whore." His nose ran along my neck and I shuddered against his touch. I turned back towards the cabin and saw Edward.

"MMMMMMM" I screamed as loud as I could. I bit down on Jame's hand as hard as I could and screamed when his hand released my mouth.

As soon as the sound released from my mouth it was stopped by Jame's other hand. I looked over at the cabin. Edward was standing still, but started to move again when he didn't hear anything else._ No, no no!_

"You are going to pay for that you little bitch." James pulled me flush against his body again and held me tight so he could drag me. I took one last look at the cabin and my rescuers as James took me deeper into the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The more reviews I get, the sooner I let Bella be found... he he he **

**Don't hate me!**

**Now go review!! **


	27. Chapter 27

**You guys are awesome! I figured I'd get this out to you before the weekends over to avoid my impending death. I also want to thank all my loyal readers who have been logging out and reviewing for me! You know who you are. If you are one of them give yourselves a BIG hug for me!**

**I want to apologize for this chapter, I didn't reread it so I could get it out to you guys sooner! So forgive me! I have a feeling you will! **

**OH! If anyone lives near Columbus Ohio. I pre-ordered my copy of Twilight last weekend at the hot topic at the Easton Mall. They are having a party 10pm-1am for anyone who pre-orders. I will be there to pick up my copy around 11:30, if you want to meet me (I'd love to meet any of my readers!) Let me know!! **

**Enjoy! And remember, reviews encourage me to write faster!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

**Chapter 27**

**BPOV**

James was dragging me further into the forest and the cabin was getting smaller and smaller. The tears swelled up in my eyes and they threatened to fall. I was so scared that I would never get to see Charlie or Renee ever again. Never see my friends. At the thought of never seeing Edward again the tears leaked out of my eyes like a river. I started to hyperventilate and Jame's hand over my mouth made it hard to breathe.

I started struggling against him harder than before, his grip around my waist tightened and I bit his hand again. He let go for less than a second.

I gasped loudly and wheezed out a few words before his hand covered my mouth again.

"What did you say?" James hissed. He moved his hand so it was hovering an inch over my mouth.

"I... can't breathe." I wheezed again. He finally noticed my quivering body and let me fall to the ground. I hunched over on my knees and gasped for breath. I tried to calm my erratic heart by thinking of the meadow Edward had once shown me.

When James heard my breathing return to normal he picked me up by my hair and gripped my arm hard and started dragging me back into the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him

"Away. Obviously one of the girls cracked and I'm not going to go back to the cabin. I know somewhere we can go."

We walked for a few more minutes and I saw another small cabin come into view. _I thought there wasn't anyone for miles? Lauren is a Bitch. _James walked up to the door and knocked on it loudly.

A woman not much older than us opened the door and beamed and James. Her hair was red and very curly. Her face was pale, and her body was toned. She was beautiful.

"James." She squealed she flung at him and James threw me to the ground. I hit the earth hard and screamed, which was ignored by them both. Now, along with my throbbing ankle was a throbbing wrist.

"Victoria." James said before she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a kiss. _What about Lauren? Not that I really care..._

After I laid in the dirt for a few minutes James seemed to remember my presence and the reason for being there.

"Vicky, I need somewhere to stay." James said

"Baby, you're always welcome here. But she's not." She said pointing to me.

"Vicky, I can't leave her outside it gets too cold. I need her to live."

"Why? Whats she to you?" She asked

"Well, Jessica wanted to take her so she could steal her boyfriend. She said she'd pay me to help her so I said okay. But one of the girls couldn't keep their mouths shut. So now I'm on my own."

"So? Just let her go. We'll leave together and she won't tell. Will you?" She asked me, I shook my head "See."

"No Vicky, you don't understand. I'm keeping her for ransom now." James said. My brows creased, _my dad doesn't have any money. Why would he keep me?_

"Really, who's her parents?" she said acting interested.

"Her dad's just the towns chief of police." He said looking back at me. Victoria looked confused, as did I. "But her boyfriend on the other hand, He's a Cullen." My eyes widened

"Doctor Cullen's son?" She asked.

"Yup, one of them. I figured if he really does love her, he'll make daddy pay up. If he wants to see her alive again."

**EPOV**

When Jessica gave us the location of where Bella was being held I couldn't wait on my parents. I hopped in Charlie's cruiser and we were the first ones to arrive at the secluded cabin. Of course I had to stay in the car until it was clear. Other cops showed up and it was discovered that the cabin was empty.

My heart plummeted.

I got out of the car and walked over to the front door. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a faint scream. I knew it was Bella, I listened but didn't hear anything else. I walked up to the cabin and asked where Charlie was.

I went up the stairs and found Charlie standing in the hall way. When he saw me he stopped talking to his officer.

"Edward, you can't be up here right now." Charlie said putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Why not? She's not here, and i won't touch anything." His eyes were glistening over and I noticed they were filling up with tears. "What is it Charlie?" he shook his head and I pushed past him. The cops were placing evidence makers on the floor near a puddle of blood. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Edward, it might not be hers." Charlie said trying to calm me. I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I know. Charlie, I swear I heard he scream when I was outside. It came from the woods. What if he knew we were coming and tried to escape?"

Charlie looked over at his officer and got his attention. "Call everyone at the station, get all the volunteers out here. We need to start searching the woods now." The officer nodded and went outside.

"Come on Edward, tell me where you heard the scream." I walked back down the stairs and out of the cabin. Charlie and I headed out into the forest and started our search for Bella

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

3 hours into our search Charlie and I came upon a small cabin in the woods. It looked like it was abandoned, but there was a small light in one of the rooms. Charlie and I headed towards the front door where he knocked loudly

A young woman opened the door, she was probably only a little older than me. She was pretty, but definitely not my type.

"Can I help you?" She said politely.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you late, but we were wondering if you had seen a young woman travailing with a young man." Charlie pulled out his wallet and took the picture I had given him of Bella. "This is the girl. Have you seen her?"

The woman took a good look at the picture. "No, I'm sorry I wish I had. Is she okay?" She asked

"We're not sure. She's been missing for a few days and we were just out searching for her. May we come inside and take a look around?" Charlie asked her.

"Sure, Can I take this picture and show it to my boyfriend? He might have seen her, he went out hunting today."

"That would be great." Charlie said as she let us in. The cabin was small, and there wasn't a lot of hiding places.

"I'll go in and ask James if he's seen her." She left us to look around on our own. I heard faint talking and Charlie and I looked around. We checked every possible location where Bella could be hiding, or stored. We came up with nothing. There was no basement and the only room left searched was the room where the owners were in, which had to be the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, he said he didn't see her while he was out. He said he'd keep an eye out for her tomorrow."

"He's going hunting again tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes, he wasn't able to catch anything, he caught his foot on a root and fell down breaking his nose. He came home so I could clean him up." I nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Shouldn't you take him to the ER? I'm sure his nose should be put back in place." Charlie asked.

She looked down shyly. "We don't have any insurance, and we have no money."

"My dad's a doctor, I'm sure he could help." I found myself saying. For some reason I didn't want to leave yet.

"Really? He wouldn't charge us?"

"No, He's a great guy and would love to help." Just then the bathroom door opened and a man around my age walked out with just a pair of jeans on.

"James, this young man said his dad could fix your nose at no cost!"

"Really, thats nice of him." We made eye contact for the first time. "Cullen?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah?"

"It's me James Davis." Jessica's cousin? He looks like shit.

"Oh, hey James. I was just talking to your cousin today." I said. Something is not right.

"Really? I assume you mean Jess?" I nodded. "How is she. I haven't talked to her for about... a month I think? She actually asked me about you." He laughed.

"Oh yeah? What did she ask?"

"The same thing she does every time. If you're dating anyone. I told her I didn't know because you had left to come home. She was very happy about that." He laughed again. "Has she got you wrapped around her finger yet?"

"No, actually the missing girl is my girlfriend." I said with no emotion in my voice.

"What a lucky girl." The woman muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me Victoria?" James said.

"Nothing."

"So Cullen, you think your dad can help my nose?" James asked.

"Sure. He's at home right now. He cane come out here or you can go to him." I said.

"I'd rather not go anywhere, I'm really tired after my long day of hunting. I need to rest before tomorrow."

"No problem, let me go call him." I walked out on the front porch to call Carlisle. The phone rang only once before my mom picked up.

"Edward, any news?"

"No, but I need to talk to dad."

"Hold on." My mom sounded defeated.

"Edward, what's going on?" My dad asked when he got on the phone.

"Dad, I need you to come out to where I am. There's someone out here who broke his nose and it looks awful. He can't afford to go to the hospital, so I thought you could look at it for him." I said loudly as I walked off the front porch.

"Okay, but shouldn't you keep looking for Bella?" My dad asked sounding confused.

"Dad, listen, I don't have much time. Somethings not right. It's James from school. His cousin is Jessica. I think he might know where Bella is. He said he broke his nose falling down, maybe it happened while chasing Bella or something, please come out here." I said quietly and quickly.

"Okay, Give me that address and I'll be on my way. Don't worry, I'll be completely professional and he won't suspect a thing."

"Thanks dad." I went back in the house. "Hey James, whats the address here?" James told me and I relayed it to my dad.

"Okay, he's on his way" I said as I walked back inside closing the door.

"Great, thanks so much man." James said.

About 20 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Victoria went to answer it and led my father into the main room.

"Hello Edward." He said to me.

"Dad, This is Victoria and this is James." I said pointing to each of them.

The said some quick hello's and my dad took a look at his nose and did everything he could for him. When he was finished he walked over to the sink and I followed.

"Edward, this wasn't from a fall. Someone shoved their palm up into his nose. It's shattered." I looked back at James and I felt myself walking towards him. My dad quickly grabbed my arm. "Not now, lets go outside." My dad walked back to the couches where everyone was waiting.

"I'm all done here Charlie. James, take care of that nose."

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen." Victoria said shaking my dads hand.

"Yes thank you." James added.

"Well we should get going. We've taken up enough of your time. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Charlie said standing up. "Carlisle. Do you mind giving us a ride back to the station?"

"No, not at all. Goodnight James, Victoria."

"Goodbye." I said to them.

They said their goodbyes and we got into my dads car. We headed away from the cabin ans I couldn't help but feel like something was not right.

"Carlisle, please pull over." Charlie said from the front seat. My dad did as he was asked and Charlie turned to look over at my dad. "What did I miss?"

"Charlie, I don't think his nose was broken from a fall. It looks like it was inflicted by someone else, someone shorter than him." My dad said.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Possibly. I wanted to get you out of there so they didn't get suspicious."

"I'm going back." I said hoping out of the car. I heard my name being called by both men.

"Edward, you can't go back alone." Charlie said. "I'll come with you. Carlisle, go back to the other cabin and bring some back up." Carlisle nodded and wished us luck as he got back into the car.

"Come on. We have to be quiet. She wasn't in the house. If they have her they have her hidden well."

We walked back to the cabin quietly, we went around to the side and looked in the windows. Victoria was pacing back and forth yelling at James and James was yelling back at her. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were being loud enough so they couldn't hear us talking.

"I'm going to look around back." I told Charlie. I walked around looking for anything out of the ordinary. I walked around for a while and went deeper into the woods. I saw a small shack, just big enough to hold some tools. I heard foot steps behind me and turned to find Charlie walking up behind me.

"Find anything?" He asked

"I was about to look in here, but it's really small." He nodded and I opened the door. There was a ridding lawn mower in the middle and tools hanging on the wall.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I started to walk back out when I heard a muffled scream. "Charlie, wait." I looked down on the floor and saw a small latch. "Help me move the mower." Charlie came in and we pulled the mower out of the shed. I pulled on the latch and a small door opened on the floor.

"Charlie, I need your flashlight." I said putting my hand out. He gave me his light and I lowered myself into the dark hole. It was a small dirt room. I heard the muffled scream again and my flashlight scanned the room until it landed on a small lump in the corner. I crawled to it quickly.

"Bella?" I said quietly, praying to god I wasn't seeing things. I put my hand onto the body and it jumped. I pulled on it and turned the body around. My heart jumped when I looked into the red swollen eyes of my one true love.

"Bella!" I pulled the duck tape off her mouth.

"Edward, oh god. I knew you'd find me." tears were streaming down her face. I took her head into both my hands and kissed her hard. I reached around and untied her hands and feet. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me to her lips again. I wanted to deepen the kiss but I heard Charlie holler for me.

"Come on baby, lets get you out of here." she crawled over to the hole and pulled herself out.

"Bella, oh thank god." I heard Charlie saw as he helped her out.

I crawled out behind her and she unwrapped her arms from her father and turned to me. We both and huge smiles on our faces. At the same time, we took a step to each other and embraced each other in a huge hug.

"I've missed you so much." I whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too. I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and took all of Bella in. I was brought out of my happy thoughts by a loud exploding sound. Bella and I both jumped and spun around. Charlie didn't move, as if he was too afraid to turn around. His eyes went wide and he looked down.

Blood started to seep through his shirt and he fell to his knees. I faintly heard Bella scream for her father. I looked up dazed and saw James standing behind about 10 feet away with a gun in his hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ducks for cover and hides. ***

**Hey, at least they found her! Thats what you wanted! :P**

**Look! I made this chapter longer!!**

**Reviews make me type faster!! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, so I'm glad I ducked and hid, cause a lot of you threw veggies at me! :) At least I didn't leave you hanging for long! And I have over 700 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!**

**BTW: James and Victoria are older than Edward and Bella. I never mentioned their ages, but stated that they looked _around_ the same age. That's why they are living alone. Sorry for the confusion.**

**Again, thank you all SO much! I stayed up till 3am writing this for you, but I'm too tired to reread it, so it'll have to wait till later. But just so you know I worked my ass off on the last few chapters, just for you guys!**

**I WILL be doing a sequel to this story. I'm not sure what I'm going to call it yet, so if you've got any idea's let me know. This story will only have a few more chapters. Probably an even 30.**

**Enjoy! (I do not own, yatta yatta yatta.)**

**Chapter 28**

**BPOV**

No, this can't be happening. Everything was so perfect a moment before. Not my dad, please. Take me instead.

**EPOV**

Bella was hunched over her fathers body the moment he collapsed. She was clutching on to him, keeping him from falling to the ground.

"No, dad. Please don't leave me. Fight it, please." She was begging him.

I started to bend down to help Charlie when I heard another gunshot. I froze and looked up at James.

"The next one will go right through her head." He said pointing the gun at Bella. "I don't really need her now that I have an actual Cullen." He snickered "Get up, both of you. NOW!" He yelled.

Bella didn't want to let go of her fathers dying body. I put my hands up, showing James I wasn't going to cross him. I looked down at Bella.

"Bella, baby you have to let him go." I said to her loudly. She clutched him tighter. I reached down and felt Charlie's neck for a pulse. I lowered myself to my knees and pried her fingers off.

"Bella. I'll... be fine... Go." Charlie whispered.

I leaned into Bella's ear. "My dad is bringing back-up, He'll help Charlie. We need to listen to James now. Please." I begged. She reluctantly let go of her father and I lowered him to the ground.

"Please don't just leave him here. It's cold. He's going to die." Bella begged James.

"And I care why? Get in the house. Now." He demanded. I got up and pulled Bella to her feet holding on to her tightly. We followed James into the small cabin where Victoria was waiting. "Sit." He said pointing to two wooden chairs. I didn't want to let Bella go, and she was clutched tightly to me. James ripped her away from me and pushed her into one of the chairs. She screamed slightly and he put more duck tape around her mouth.

After we were both successfully tied to our own chairs James and Victoria started arguing with each other. Bella and I were facing each other and I tried to keep her eyes on only me. She was trying to stay calm, but she was loosing the battle at the though of loosing her dad.

I closed my eyes hoping that Carlisle wasn't too far away with plenty of back up. James and Victoria finally started to calm down and both looked at me.

"Well, I think It's time we move. Daddy dearest knows where we are now, so we have to find a new location to hide these two." My heart sped up at the idea of just missing our rescue, like we had just missed Bella at the other cabin. "Vick, go get blankets and start your car. We need to leave now."

Victoria was walking to the bedroom when there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze.

"Vick, grab Bella and pull her into the bedroom, quickly." She did as she was told and James grabbed me. They brought us into the small bedroom and I heard voices at the door. Bella was crying even harder now at the thought of loosing another rescue when I heard a noise outside. I turned towards the window as it slowly started to rise.

Mr. Weber was climbing through the window. Thank god.

"Shhh" He said quietly putting his finger to his lips. I nodded my head and Bella tried to stifle her tears. He untied me first then went to untie Bella as I pushed my ear against the door. I jumped as I heard a gun shot go off and Bella screamed.

The bedroom door flung open and James stood in the doorway. He pushed me aside and lunged for Bella.

"Come here you bitch." He yelled. I attacked him, throwing punches and kicks anywhere I could reach. He pushed me off him and I tripped over one of the chairs hitting my head on a dresser. I wasn't knocked out, but I was a bit dazed and it gave James enough time to drag Bella out of the room.

When I regained my composure I ran out into the living area with Mr. Weber fast on my heals. James was standing in the middle of the room with a gun pointed at the cop in the doorway. His other arm was holding Bella in front of him blocking any shot the officer had.

Victoria was lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. Her eyes were wide with terror, but no life.

I was trying to find a way to jump James, but he heard me move up beside him and pointed the gun at me. "Move." He said waiving the gun at the cops direction. Mr. Weber and I put our hands up and moved into his line of sight, near the front door. My heart wasn't slowing down and my eyes were glued to Bella's horror stricken face.

"James, just let her go. This could end quickly. No need to add murder to your charges. As it stands you were just holding the hostage. You didn't kidnap her." The officer was saying trying to get Bella away from James. A few more officers were coming through the door now. James pointed his gun at me.

"Don't move, or he dies, then her." He motioned to Bella. I was frozen. One of the officers tripped over the rug at the entrance and James cocked his gun and looked right into my eyes. "Sorry." he said to me, as I heard yet another gun shot.

"NO!" I heard Bella screamed. I stared at her in fear as I waited for the pain to finally settle in.

I looked down at my body and saw nothing.

I looked up at James confused. His eyes were wide with fear and blood started to trickle down his hair line and his body collapsed, bringing Bella with him. I raced over to Bella and scooped her up into my arms.

I pulled her away from Jame's body and looked at where the shot came from. There stood Charlie all patched up, with his gun pointed at the floor.

"Bella, look." I pointed over at her dad and her tears started again. He was leaning against the frame of the back door.

"Dad." She whispered. She left my arms and raced to him. He fell into her arms and hugged her back. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells."

Just then my dad walked in and looked at them. "He'll be fine Bella, the bullet missed every major organ and vein. We just need to get him to a hospital so we can get it out." He assured her.

"Go Bella. Edward needs you more than I do. I'm fine." He said looking at me. Bella turned to look at me and gave me a small smile. She got off the floor and we both walked to each other once again. Only this time I lifted her up and squeezed her tight.

"You are never leaving my sight again." I whispered in her ear. "You belong with me."

"I'm yours. Always and forever." She whispered back. I pulled away from her and sat her back on the floor. I put my hands on each side of her face and brought her lips to mine. I didn't want to deepen the kiss with all the people around, but she had other plans.

Her tongue swept across my lower lip and I parted my lips for her. I didn't battle her this time. I let her win. I let her take control, something she desperately needed right now. We only stopped when a throat was cleared somewhere in the room.

Bella blushed and looked down at her feet. I chuckled at her and brought her into a hug.

"Get me out of here Edward."

"Anything you wish baby." I said as I kissed her forehead.

We rode in the ambulance with Charlie. The EMT's check our injuries on the ride to the hospital.

Once in the hospital we were waiting for news of Charlie's surgery. Bella never let go of my hand. Even when half the town showed up and gave her hugs.

A few hours later, most of the town, and half of La Push was waiting for news of Charlie. When the doctor walked towards me I squeezed Bella's hand. When she looked up and saw the doctor, she pulled me out of my seat before I had the chance to stand .

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"He did wonderfully." Everyone erupted in cheers and hugged one another. "He'll make a full recovery, he'll just need a few weeks off work and he'll be good as new." The Doctor gave Bella a beaming smile and she returned it full force.

"Can I see him now?" She asked.

"Yes, he's asking for you." He lead us down the hall to the recovery room and I tried to let go of Bella's hand.

"Bella, you should go see him alone." I said to her with as much love as I could voice.

"No Edward, you're not leaving my side." I nodded and opened the door for her.

"Dad?" She whispered.

"Bells?" He said groggily.

Bella went to his side and hugged him, finally letting go of my hand. I stretched my hand a few times, getting the cramps out of my fingers.

"I love you so much dad. Thank you for saving me." She said

"It was all Edward honey, he's the one who figured out Jessica was involved and brought her to me. And at the cabin he heard you scream, and followed the direction the scream came from. Then he knew something was off when we met James in the cabin and found the shed. Bells, if it wasn't for him we couldn't have found you." tears escaped his eyes as she hugged him again. When she let go she turned to me.

"Thank you Edward." She said pulling me into another hug.

"I would do anything for you." I whispered

"Edward." Charlie said.

"Yes Chief?" I asked.

"Thank you for saving my daughter. And please, you've more than earned the right to call me Charlie. I owe you more than you can imagine."

"Thank you Charlie."

We talked to Charlie a little more and then Bella decided she wanted to go home. The police had taken our statements while we were in the waiting room. They were going to wait, but Bella insisted.

The way to Bella's house was quiet. She didn't say a word as I walked her into her house and followed her up to her room.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked softly.

She turned and faced me. "Surprisingly yes. It was awful being with him, but he never really tried anything with me, I'm more mad than sad." She looked down and blushed. "And then there's you."

"What about me?" I asked even softer.

"You saved me Edward. You have no idea how much that means to me. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"Bella, I love you. I would do anything for you. You don't need to find a way to thank me, or tell me again. You being here, with me is enough." I walked to her and lifted her chin so she was looking me in the eyes. "You are my life now."

Her smile was radiant. I leaned in to kiss her and she deepened it quickly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started walking backwards..

"Bella?" I asked.

"I want to thank you Edward, and I know just how to do it." She pulled off her shirt and pulled me into another kiss and she walked me back into the room. When the back of my knees hit then bed I fell back onto it, Bella falling with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WOO HOO!!! Okay, so who's happy!? Come on.... admit it... And don't worry, the lemons next, but it won't come easy. **

**I know it seams she got over it too quickly, but this Bella is strong, and she needs to be for her dad right now, but that doesn't mean it won't haunt her.**

**Please review!!**

**The more reviews I get the longer the chapter will be!! :) **


	29. Chapter 29

**I am SO sorry it took so long for me to get this out! But it's longer than normal... :) I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, added me to their favorites and alerts. This story wouldn't have been possible without you!**

**I've got a new story in mind! It won't be posted yet, because I'm going to work on my others, but be on the lookout, it's called "the Package" yes, it's Edward and Bella and will be rated M**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 29**

_Last time:_

"_I want to thank you Edward, and I know just how to do it." She pulled off her shirt and pulled me into another kiss and she walked me back into the room. When the back of my knees hit then bed I fell back onto it, Bella falling with me._

**BPOV**

I wanted to be with Edward, I wanted to escape from my thoughts, my worries, and my fears.

"Bella, wait." Edward said pulling me away from his lips. "We can't do this right now."

My fear hit me full force. "You don't want me now?" I choked out.

"What? Oh god no, Bella. I just don't want you to use me as an escape." What, could he read my mind or something? "Bella, you've been through something horrible. I don't want you to mix sex with bad memories. Please, lets just slow down." I nodded and slid off his lap.

"Why don't I draw you a bath? Or we could take a shower?" Edward asked me softly.

"I would love a bath." He nodded and kissed my forehead. He left me in my room and I heard the water running in the bathroom. My mind was flooded with thought of the past few days. Lauren, and the evil stare she gave me, Jessica and the jealous stare, and James with his hatred stare.

All of them involved for a different reason.

_How could someone do such a thing to another human, over a boy? What if it happened again? What if there are more scorned girls out there trying to get their claws into Edward. Would I always be looking over my shoulder? I can't handle this._

I started to hyperventilate. I stripped off all my clothes and threw them in the trash, they were a painful reminder of my captors, of the horrible days that I spend in the woods.

I was sitting on the bed hugging my knees rocking back and forth, trying to calm my erratic heart and fast breathing, when I felt two warm arms wrap around me.

"You're going to be okay. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Edward whispered against my neck. I don't know If that made me feel better, or worse. I started shaking and a sob escaped my lips.

"Bella, talk to me. Please." Edward said, sounding pained. "What happened. Did they hurt you?" I shook my head. It was the truth, they never violated me, or hit me, unless I fought them.

I sniffled. "James told me he was your roommate at your old school." I started softly.

"Bella, he was a year older than me. And he was only my roommate for about a month. Jessica told me that she thought I was in love with her. It's not true. I only remember seeing her once, and I didn't even remember till she told me James was her cousin. Nothing they told you was true. Please believe me." He sounded so broken, I could tell he wasn't lying.

"I trust you." I whispered, my body couldn't stop shaking, and I knew he could feel it.

"Baby, why are you shaking so bad? Please tell me whats going on in that pretty head of yours."

"Edward, I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"Do what?" He said sounding panicked.

"Us." I told him.

"Bella, please no. Why would you say that?" He said pulling my body around so we were looking at each other. I could see the pain in his eyes. I tried to turn away, but he held my face in his hand. "Oh god." He saw the truth in my eyes. He let go of my face and I saw a single tear fall from his eye.

"Edward."

"Bella. Please don't do this. I love you so much, nothing will change that. I'll be here for you, I'll never leave your side if thats what you want. Please Bella, I don't understand."

"Edward, what if this happens again? What if someone else knows I'm not good enough for you, and tries to take you from me?" I told him "Or takes me again?" I added softly.

"Thats what you're worried about? God Bella, why would you think you're not good enough for me? If anything you're _too_ good for me. You're everything I've ever wanted and more. I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me, I'm yours, unconditionally. I won't let anything happen to you again."

I searched his eyes, and they told me what I needed to know.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He started to say something, but I put my finger to his lips to stop him. "I'm the worlds biggest klutz, something could happen to me walking down a flat driveway." I added trying to lighten the mood. He smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry Edward. I should trust you. I know you love me. I love you so much, that the thought of loosing you scares me so much."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you Bella." He brought my lips to his and I kissed him back with all the love I had. I could make this work, I could live without fear of loosing him. I could trust him. I could love him, forever. "How about that bath?" He asked breaking from the kiss. I nodded.

Edward picked me up bridal style and placed me in the tub. "Are you going to join me?" I asked.

"In a minute." He said. "Lay down and relax." He wet my hair and proceeded to lather my hair with shampoo. The bathroom filled with my strawberry shampoo. Then he took the washcloth and started to wash my body, caressing me softly, he even shaved my legs, I'm surprised I wasn't embarrassed, he let me shave my armpits myself. When I was clean he drained the dirty water, and filled it with clean warm water and joined me.

He held me in the warm water and started humming to me. I was completely relaxed and happy.

"Edward, where's your family? I thought I would have seen them by now." I asked him.

"They were at the hospital, I guess you were too out of it to notice. Alice wanted to come home with you, but Esme talked her into giving us time alone."

"Remind me to thank Esme later." I said, Edward chuckled.

Edward and I laid in the small tub until the water got cold, and I started to shiver. Once we were dried off, we crawled into bed.

I had my head on Edwards chest, tracing his abs lazily. His hand was rubbing my back smoothly, lovingly. I had never felt more safe, I knew everything was going to be okay. I wondered what would happen to Lauren and Jessica, but I didn't want to think about it anymore tonight. I wanted to be with Edward, as close as I could get.

I started to lay soft kisses on his chest and hitched my leg over his. My hand traveled down his naked body and I traced a line from hip to hip. Edward moaned softly and bit his lip. I smiled at him, he was trying so hard to keep his cool.

When I wrapped my hands around his erection, he was hard, and ready for me. He hissed when I squeezed him.

"Bella." He said, almost as a warning.

"Yes Edward?" I asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" His voiced cracked as I stroked him.

"I do believe I still owe you a thank you." I slid my body up onto his and straddled his legs. His erection was still in my hand twitching when I grasped tighter. I leaned down for a soft kiss, but he had other plans. He grabbed my face in his palms and kissed my lips with so much pent up passion that I felt them swell immediately.

Edwards kiss was raw, and needy. He was showing me how much he missed me, how much he needed me. I kissed him with just as much force. His hands gripped my hips and mine went into his hair, pulling and tugging.

He moaned into my mouth and brought me over his erection, grinding my wet center onto him.

"Edward, please. I need you." He rolled over slightly and reached for my nightstand where we had hidden some condoms. I pulled the foil wrapper from his fingers and ripped it open, slowly rolling in down onto him.

I leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on his lips and lowered myself down onto him. We both groaned at the pleasure.

"Oh god Bella." Edward whispered as I pulled myself up, and lowered once more. Edward hands wrapped around my hips and guided me up and down him.

I missed Edward being inside me. I know it was only a few days, but I felt like it was forever, I thought I would never feel him again. And now that I was back, I would cherish ever waking moment together.

Edward started thrusting up to meet my hips and the rhythm we made was perfect. His head was thrown back in the pillows and the muscles in his neck were bulging out. I could tell he was having a hard time holding back.

I swiveled my hips, earning a soft "fuck" from his lips. I leaned down and placed wet kisses all over his neck, while still keeping a steady pace above him. When I got to his ear I brought it into my mouth and bit it softly. His hips bucked into mine and I smiled. I released his ear and went to the soft skin below it.

"Let go Edward." I whispered before nibbling and sucking on the spot. His hips went wild and his grunts and groans sent me over the edge with him. I bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming in his ear.

Edward slowed his pace down, but didn't stop. He flipped me over so my back was to the bed. My eyes went wide with shock and confusion.

"I'm not done with you yet Bella." He said as he slammed into me with so much force my bed hit the wall.

"Shit." I yelled.

Edward started thrusting into me, he was still as hard as a rock. My eyes rolled back into my head.

"Oh god Edward, don't stop." I gasped. He brought my right leg up over his shoulder, and my left he hitched around his hip. The new position opened me up so he could trust deeper inside me.

"Shit Bella, I missed you so much." His thrusts got stronger, as if he was showing me how much he missed me. "I never want to be without you again." How he could form coherent sentences right now was beyond me. All I could get to escape my mouth were grunts, groans and gasps.

I felt my blood boil and my stomach tighten. Edward sucked below my ear, as I had done to him. "Let go Bella." He threw my words back at me. His thrusts deepened and I screamed out his name. My nails raked down his body, sending him into over drive. He pounded into me, drilling me into the bed.

When my walls clamped around him he bit my shoulder as I had done to him. His last thrust has hard, and deeper than the others, it sent me into a third mind blowing orgasm.

When our breathing slowed he pampered my neck with kisses, paying special attention to my shoulder where he bit me. I didn't want him to leave my body and he didn't want to leave mine. He rolled over, bringing me back on top of him. He held me tight and I felt my eyes close on their own accord.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**EPOV **

I woke to the sun shinning in my eyes. My legs hurt, and my chest felt restricted. I looked down and saw the most beautiful sight in the wold.

Bella.

She was wrapped around my body, her warmth wrapped around my growing erection. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. She started to wake, her body stretched, making her hips move, pulling me out slightly. When she relaxed I was sheathed in her once again.

She started to wiggle her hips causing me to groan, and her to giggle.

"It's not funny." I grunted.

He lips found mine and she kissed me softly, I deepened the kiss quickly. She was all too willing to let me. My hips started moving, bringing me in and out of her.

"Edward, shouldn't you get a new condom?"

I rolled her over and reached for her nightstand. I had the old condom off and the new one on in a split second. I didn't want to leave her for long.

This morning was different than last night. We took our time, exploring each others bodies all over again, caressing each other as I slipped in and out of her. We kissed the bruised and bite marks we had given each other last night. It was slow, and meaningful.

I lasted longer than I though I could have. Bringing Bella over the edge multiple times before I fell with her. When I finally pulled out we both groaned in protest.

I held Bella close to me, I wanted as much skin to touch mine as possible. We laid there for hours just holding each other. We were brought out of our solitude when my phone rang.

"Ignore it." Bella said

"I can't, it's Alice."

"Please ignore it! I don't want to leave this bed." She said as she snuggled into my chest. I chuckled, but answered the phone anyways.

"Hello Alice."

"Edward, you've had enough Bella time, it's my turn!" Alice wined.

"What if she doesn't want to give me up?"

"So! Get dressed, and out of her bed. NOW!"

"No."

"Give the phone to Bella."

"Why?"

"Please dear brother?" I rolled my eyes and handed Bella the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

Bella growled, but took the phone. "What Alice?"

Silence.

"Okay, I'm up." She said as she shot out of bed, bringing the blanket with her, which of course left me naked in the bed, with no covers. I shivered and groaned as I crawled out of the bed and went to the bathroom to let Bella get dressed.

I picked up my close and washed my face, brushed my teeth and relieved myself. I went back into Bella's room, she was fully dressed.

"What did she say to get you out of bed?"

She blushed. "She said if I didn't get out of bed, she was going to take me on a weekend shopping trip, without you."

"Oh, she's good." I said. "Evil little pixie." Bella nodded and kissed me on the cheek as she left her room. I sat on her bed and waited till she was finished in the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" She asked me, standing in the doorway. I nodded and we walked out to my car hand in hand.

The rest of the day was spent with my family, all of them trying to make Bella as comfortable as possible, and not brining up the past few days. Everything was normal, and calm.

Bella and I went to visit Charlie at the hospital. They said he's doing great and should be able to come home soon.

Bella and I went back to her house and cuddled together in her bed. We talked about random things. Nothing of importance. She asked me to read to her, so I picked up _pride and prejudice_ and read until her breathing evened out, telling me she had fallen asleep.

I loved falling asleep with Bella in my arms, I loved waking up with her in my arms, and I knew I wanted that forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope that was worth the wait! **

**The Epilogue is next.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! **


	30. Epilogue

**I LOVED writing this story, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I want to thank everyone once again for reading/reviewing/alerting and adding this story to your faves list. It means the world to me. I want to give a little shout out to HaylesHayles she just started reading this, and has reviewed EVERY chapter so far!**

**Now, I made a little goof, kinda. I don't think I ever stated what grade they were all in, but I know I said Emmett was a senior. So let's pretend that Jasper and Rose are twins, and Emmett was held back in kindergarten for not sharing :)**

**ATTENTION: THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL, so add this to your alert list or add me to author alert. I will add a post at the end of this story when it's up. **

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING! DIRTY LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

"It's here! Bella, it's here!" Alice called from the front door.

It has been a few months since my attack, I've been handling everything pretty well.

Jessica pleaded guilty to kidnapping and was sent to the juvenile detention center till she turned 18. She'll be out at the end of the month. Then she will be on probation, and stuck in the tiny town of Forks till she's twenty five. She's getting her GED online, so I've been told.

Lauren on the other hand had more planning involved. It was her parents cabin, and her car that I was taken in. She pleaded guilty and was sent to the county jail till she turned 18. Then she would be turned over to the state till she is 25. When she's released, she will be free to do as she pleases. Which will hopefully not include being anywhere near me.

James and Victoria died. Obviously. Laurens parents wouldn't take responsibility for James, and they couldn't get any respons from his parents. So they both reside in the local cemetery in plain wooded boxes with a small cross above them.

Edward and I went out when they were buried, everyone thought we were crazy, but we needed closure. I threw in a roll of duck tape while the diggers weren't looking.

Charlie healed wonderfully and is working even harder than before. He feels indestructible. The foolish old man.

Edward and I are still going strong. Which brings me back to the present.

Alice skidded across the kitchen floor where I was making breakfast for the 3 of us.

"Slow down Ali. What's here?" Edward asked

She shoved an envelope in my hands. "It's from Dartmouth! " She squealed.

My eyes widened and Edward jumped out of his seat. We all stared down at the envelope in my hands. "I can't do it." I shoved it in Edwards hand. "You open it." Edward and I had applied to colleges together. We both got into Dartmouth. Which was surprising because I didn't even apply. Edward applied for me. I told him I would never get in. Low and behold we both received acceptance letters.

This was either my accepted or denied scholarship. I applied after I saw how excited Edward was at the thought of us going to his dream school together.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked me.

"Just open it!" Yelled Alice. Alice and Jasper had also been accepted, surprise surprise.

Yes, Alice and Jasper. They've been secretly hot and heavy for several months now. How Alice managed to keep it a secret I'll never know.

"Okay, here goes."

Alice took both my hands in her tiny ones as Edward ripped open the envelope. He took out the letter and his eyes skimmed over the words. His shoulders slumped, my heart dropped.

"I'm sorry Bella." he said sadly. "You're stuck with us for another 4 years!" His eyes brightened and his crooked smile appeared.

"What?" I asked softly

"You got it! A full ride!" He said. Alice snatched the paper out of his hand and read it out loud. I couldn't hear the words, only the soft hum of her voice. I stared at Edward as our future flashed before my eyes. I was brought out of my fantasy by a ear piercing scream.

"A full ride! A full ride!" Alice chanted as she bounced around the kitchen. My eyes connected with Edwards and I flung myself at him.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away from the hug and pressed my lips to his.

"We have to celebrate!" Alice said. "We'll throw a party!" I groaned, and Edward chuckled. I refused to let Alice throw me an individual graduation party, and demanded that she just include me in theirs.

"Alice, no." I begged.

"Shush, it'll be this Friday night. The last party before we graduate." Alice stated.

"Good thing Graduation is on a Sunday. Could you imagine the whole senior class having a hang over?" Edward said.

Today was the last day of school for seniors. Alice demanded we leave "right now" so she could make and copy flyer's for the party. She called Carlisle on the way to school and he agreed to a party. Saying to be careful, and take anyones keys away if things got too rowdy. He decided he would take Esme out for a night out, so we wouldn't have "old folks there."

Charlie agreed, but only once I told him about the scholarship.

Alice had everything planned out by the time we made it to school. By second period the party was the only thing people were talking about. The teachers didn't care, our finals were done, and what else were we to learn? It was pointless for us to be here, but the school board thought different.

I walked out of class and headed off towards lunch when I felt a warm hand wrap around my wrist. I was spun around and Edwards lips softly touched mine.

"Enjoying your last day as a senior Miss Swan?" Edward asked against my lips.

"It just got a whole lot better Mr. Cullen."

"Mmmm, _Mr. Cullen._ Thats hot."

"Why Edward, do you have a student teacher fantasy?" I asked in a soft voice, that I hope came out as a bit seductive.

"If you're the student..." He groaned and put his head on my shoulders. "Can we skip lunch?"

I chuckled. "No, it's the last lunch of our high school days. Sorry."

"Fine, then we're going to Port Angeles right after school." He sucked in a deep breath and started muttering something about Emmett in a thong. He pulled apart from me and started towards the cafeteria.

"Edward, why are we going to Port Angeles?" I asked

His smiled was crooked and he had lust in his eyes. "To get you a plaid skirt." My cheeks were a flaming red when we walked into lunch.

The rest of the day went quickly, and the trip to Port Angeles was interesting to say the least. I couldn't wait to dress up for Edward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Bella! Hold still!" Alice yelled.

"Damn it Alice, that hurts."

"Beauty is pain sweetheart." Rosalie said

Alice had a flat iron in one hand and a brush in the other. How she managed to straighten my hair with both hands full I'll never know. But she tugged and pulled and and gripped my hair tight in her tiny hands trying to get it to cooperate.

"Next time, I'm dragging you out of Edwards room so you have time to take a shower. AARRGGG This is ridiculous!" She complained.

"I told you not to worry about it. Please can't I just put it up in a pony tail?" I begged

"NO! I will get it." fifteen minutes later she finally managed to get my hair straight and Alice approved. "There! I told you I could do it" I rolled my eyes at the little pixie as Rose turned me towards her to start the make-up torture.

You'd think I would be used to this, but I wasn't. And I had hoped that I would get away with it completely once I went off to college, but no... Alice was going to college with us, and when Rose and Emmett found out we all applied to Dartmouth they did too.

I wasn't surprised when Rose told me this afternoon that she got in. I was however baffled when she said Emmett did too. Apparently he was a closet dork. He got all A's, but he kept his GPA low enough that he wouldn't be Valedictorian, that honor went to Edward, with me close behind him... I know, I was surprised too!

So Now, we were all going off to college together once the summer was over. And now the tortures could continue... yay me.

"You're all done Bella, that wasn't so bad right?" Rose asked.

"You're kidding right? My scalp is going to be sore for a week!" I replied.

"Oh shut up!" Alice yelled from her bathroom. "Get in here and get dressed you two! We don't have much time till people start arriving!"

Alice, Rosalie and I all looked at ourselves in the bathroom mirror.

"Damn we look hot!" Rose exclaimed.

"Agreed." said Alice. "What do you think Bella?" Both girls turned towards me.

"I don't think the guys will be able to keep their hands off us!" We all busted out laughing thinking about the guys being attached to our hips the entire night.

Rose had a white top that split down her chest till her belly button, clad with a bunch of golden chains, and a black mini skirt and silver Christian Louboutin Turbella Metallic Sandals **(A/N top and shoes on profile)**

Alice had a black corset type tank top on with black skinny jeans and a pair of knee high boots.**(A/N top and shoes on profile)**

And I had a purplish pick and white tunic with black skinny jeans and a pair of Rose's Jimmy Choo's black slingback shoes. **(A/N top and shoes on profile)**

DING DONG

"LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!" Alice yelled. She ran out of her bedroom door and Rose and I followed. I slowly descended the stairs. People were walking in the front door and filling up the living room.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get more beautiful." Edward's velvety voice came from behind me as his warm arms circled my waist.

I turned to face him and was met with his lips. I looked him over once and smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself handsome!" He was wearing a pair of his favorite jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Come on guys!" Emmett's booming voice floated through the house. Edward rolled his eyes and lead me to the kitchen where Jasper was acting as bartender making all kinds of mixed drinks.

"What do you want Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Umm, you pick." I had been to a couple of party's before, but never really drank much, so I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Here Bella." Alice said as she placed a glass in my hand. I cocked an eyebrow. "It's a long island ice tea." She had another one in her hand drinking it like it was just a glass of sweet tea. I took a sip.

"Well?" Edward asked me.

"It's good." I drank more and he asked Jasper to make him one.

3 hours, and 4 glasses of long island ice tea later Edward and I were in a heated kiss grinding in the middle of his living room, with people surrounded all around us.

"Bella." He said as he started to kiss down my neck. "I need you."

I moaned and felt my panties get wetter at his words. "Then take me." He didn't need to be told twice. He threw me over his shoulder caveman style and ran up the stairs towards his bedroom. Once we were inside a thought came to my mind.

"Edward, put me down." He did as I asked and looked at me with lust filled eyes. "Sit." I said as I pushed him to the bed. "Now, don't move." I turned around and went into the bathroom to change. When I was done I opened the door and Edwards jaw dropped.

"Mr. Cullen, I think I failed my test this afternoon. My parents would kill me if my grade dropped, is there _anything_ I can do for extra credit?" I stood leaning against the door frame of his bathroom dressed in the very tiny plaid skirt we bought earlier that day and a button up shirt that was almost one size too small with one of his ties around my neck. I kept the shoes on, but left my panties on the bathroom floor.

Edward's face became a black slate as he stood and went to his desk. He leaned against it and started to speak. "Miss Swan, You did indeed fail this afternoon, I was very disappointed in you. You are a very good student, care to explain why you couldn't pass one little test?" His arms were crossed over his chest and I shivered in pleasure.

"I was a little distracted." I said as I brought my bottom lips in between my teeth. I heard him suck in a breath and groan.

"What had you so distracted Miss Swan?"

"This boy. I just couldn't keep my eyes off him."

"Well why don't you just tell him how you feel. Any guy would be crazy not to feel the same way."

"Well, he's kind of unattainable."

"Girlfriend?"

I shook my head. "Teacher." Edwards body froze and he straightened his back and cleared his throat. Damn he was good at this.

"Interesting."

"So, about that extra credit." I said as I stalked toward him.

"I think I can come up with something." He said as I stood in front of him. He stood in front of his desk, no longer leaning on it. I walked around him and sat on his desk with my legs crossed. He turned to face me and pulled my legs apart so he could stand in between my legs.

"So Miss Swan." He said as his hand traveled up my legs. My breath came faster as he approached my thighs, knowing he would find nothing covering my arousal. He gasped as he felt my wet folds. "Fuck"

"Mr. Cullen." I moaned

"Yes Bella?"

"Touch me." His hands reached around and cupped my ass and he pulled me to the edge of the desk, right in front of him. I could feel his large cock pushing into me and I pulled his lips to mine.

The kiss was hard and forceful. His hips were pushing into mine. My hands went to his shirt and I started to unbutton the buttons slowly. My nails raked down his body and he hissed in pleasure. I pushed his shirt off his shoulder and he shrugged out of it.

He grabbed the tie around my neck and pulled me back to his lips. He sucked and bit my bottom lip, causing moans to escape my mouth. Edward pulled the tie loose but didn't take it off. I pushed him back and started to unbutton my shirt slowly. He growled and ripped my shirt open, buttons went flying.

"I'll buy you a new one." He said before his lips attached themselves to my left nipple. He sucked hard and I gasped and grabbed his head pushing him into me. He bit down and I screamed out loud. "Quiet Miss. Swan. We wouldn't want to get caught now would we?" I shook my head and his lips went to my other nipple giving it the same attention. When he bit down I was prepared and bit my lip hard, and moaned loudly. "Much better."

Edward lowered himself to his knees. "Do you know that I've fantasized about you on this very desk? Taking you every way I could think of." I couldn't tell if he was still in character but I could care less.

"God Mr. Cullen, please."

"Please what Bella? Tell me what you want."

"I want your warm mouth on me. Please." He didn't say anything, but I felt his warm tongue giving me one long lick and I felt my body tremble. He pushed me down onto his desk and I sat up on my elbows. My legs were wrapped around his shoulders as he was lapping at my slit. I couldn't keep the moans from escaping.

"God Bella, you taste so fucking good." He pushed my legs up to rest on the desk, leaving me wide and open for him. His tongue went deeper in me and I threw my head back in pleasure. Then he thrust two fingers deep inside me, making me scream again, only not as loud this time.

"Fuck. Oh god." I felt Edward smile against me at my rant. His fingers went faster and he sucked on my clit. My hips bucked up into him. And my arms buckled underneath me and I was now flat on the desk. "Oh shit.... so.... close...... don't stop." his fingers curled inside my and he bit down on my clit, causing my body to tremble and explode in ecstasy. My legs tightened around his head and my hands gripped the edge of the desk as my back arched off the desk.

Edward slowly licked up all my juices as I came back down from my orgasm. I propped myself up again and pulled on his hair and he stood up and I pulled his belt roughly and he fell down on my chest and I licked his lips, tasting myself on him. He plunged his tongue into my mouth.

"God Bella, I want to feel you."

"Please Edward. I need you inside me."

I pulled at his belt and got his pants loose, I pushed them down along with his boxers till the pooled around his ankles.

He pulled the tie around my neck, pulling me closer to him. "I want to hear you scream my name Bella, I want the people downstairs to know that you belong to me, and that only I can fuck you this good and hard." Shit, I loved drunk Edward. He positioned himself at my entrance and he slammed into me hard.

"FUCK" I screamed.

"Thats it Bella." He thrust into me hard and fast, never slowing his pace.

"Fuck Edward.... I love.... ugh.... how.... you feel......oh....inside me.... shit.... harder.... fuck me harder...." Edward grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulder. Then his hands were on my hips and he pulled me closer to him the same time he thrust into me, making me scream.

"Shit Bella.... I'm not going to.... be able to last.... much longer...... You fell to fucking good." The sound of skin hitting skin and grunts and groans and moans filled his bedroom. We could hear the loud music flow through the house masking our sounds.

Edward shifted his hips entering me in a different angle "THERE!" I screamed. "Jesus Christ Edward.... don't stop."

"Cum for me..... Fuck.... Cum with me Bella...."

My body arched off the desk again and I screamed as his thrusts came faster as he reached his release. We screamed out each others names as the waves of pleasure flowed through our bodies. Edward collapsed on my body. Once we caught our breath he picked me up off the desk and my arms circled his shoulders. He laid us on the bed, never pulling out of me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." he kissed my forehead and I felt my eyelids droop and soon we were fast asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I woke to soft kisses on my neck and I giggled as a tongue flicked across my jaw line and went up and sucked right under my ear. I opened my eyes and smiled as Edward leaned down to kiss my lips.

"I have something for you. Stay right there." he said pointing to the bed. I obliged and sat at the edge. He ruffled through his desk and pulled out a familiar blue box with a white ribbon. I gasped. "Calm down." He chuckled.

He sat beside me, turning my body so I would face him. "Bella, when you were gone, my heart hurt. I have never been happier than when you're in my arms. When you dad and I found you, I knew I would never let you go again. I know we're young, and our parents would disapprove if we got engaged now, so instead, I want you to have this."

He placed the box in my hand. I took a deep breath and opened it. It was a beautiful white gold diamond ring. The band was intertwined with itself and it was beautiful. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. "Edward, it's beautiful." I said in a low voice, afraid the tears would leak out my eyes. **(A/N Ring on profile)**

"This ring is special Bella." He took the ring out and pulled them apart. "They are two small separate rings, but when put together, it forms a larger fuller ring. It's complete. It's how I feel when we're together. I want to be with you forever, and this is my promise to you." He slipped the ring on my left hand ring finger. "That one day I will replace this ring with an engagement ring."

The tears won. Edward brushed the fallen tear with his thumb. I leaned in to kiss him. It was a gentle kiss, filled with passion. "I love you Bella, always

"I love you too Edward. I'm yours. Forever." I whispered against his lips.

**The End**

(Of Part One)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WOW!! ALL DONE! :) Okay, so I'm listening to my ipod as I write this, and during the sex scene Rob Pattinson's song 'never think' came on... THAT was interesting for me!**

**Okay, so I've got a little contest for you. I need a name for the sequel for this. So come up with a name, and the person with the best name will get chapter one before I post it! You'll be the first one to read the edited version! So let me know what you think!! And send me those reviews!!**

**I hope you all enjoyed my first story, I've had fun writing this! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and added me to something or another! :)**

**Now review!**


	31. AN

**I know, I'm mean. But I wanted you guys to know that I'm not gone, and I have not forgotten about my stories. Life has just thrown us a few curve balls. My sister might have to go to a Chicago Clinic for her constant Migraine, She's only 18 and this was supposed to be her senior year, she's also legally blind, so lets just say there's been lots of stress on that side of the family.**

**And my daughter some how got lice... eww. So we've had to deal with that and still dealing. So my mind is not in the writing mode right now.**

**I did want to tell everyone about my best friends story she just started. I'm her beta and I want all my readers to do me a favor and go read and review it for her. It's called decision here's the link**

**http://www**** (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/4996900/2/**

**So please check it out for me. And I'm sorry about my stories, I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding.**

**~Nichol**


	32. Sequel up!

**The first chapter of the sequel to Romeo and Juliet is now up!**

**Go check it out and let me know what you think!**

**It's called ****The Promise of Forever**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

**~Nichol**


End file.
